Lady Midford
by FuyuOkami
Summary: Après cinq ans dans une école pour ladies, Faith Midford, la sœur aînée de Lizzy, revient au manoir. Elle fait alors la rencontre du nouveau majordome de Ciel. Elle réalise bien vite qu'il n'est pas humain. Mais qui est-il, et surtout, sait-il ce qu'elle est ? La belle lady va tenter de répondre à ses questions, tout en faisant face à un destin pas toujours simple.
1. Retour au manoir Midford

Tout était étonnamment calme au manoir Midford, quand un carrosse s'engagea dans l'allée avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Cette arrivée imprévue intrigua le majordome de la famille qui alla donc voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il fut surpris de découvrir une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux vert-bleu envoûtants sortir du carrosse avec l'aide de son chauffeur. Quand elle le regarda en souriant, il la reconnut enfin. En cinq ans, elle avait tellement changé ! Elle était devenue une véritable lady ! Il s'approcha donc d'elle les yeux luisant et elle le salua joyeusement.

\- Bonjour Hector, ça fait plaisir de te revoir après tant d'années, je dois t'avouer que tu n'as pas changé.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je dois vous avouer à mon tour, que je ne vous avais pas reconnue à votre arrivée. Vous êtes devenue une ravissante jeune femme. Dois-je prévenir vos parents de votre arrivée ?

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je m'en chargerai.

Et elle partit chercher ses parents alors que le chauffeur déchargeait ses nombreuses valises. La blonde commença par aller voir sa mère, étant certaine de sa localisation dans le manoir. Elle toqua donc au petit salon et attendit une réponse.

\- Tu peux entrer Hector, fit une voix de femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de la nouvelle arrivée, tandis qu'elle rigolait d'avance du choc qu'allait avoir sa mère en voyant qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle poussa donc cette dernière délicatement, et entra sans piper mot. Sa mère, en plein travail de broderie, resta silencieuse, attendant que le majordome lui explique la raison de ce dérangement. Après une longue minute à attendre, elle le questionna, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air motivé à parler de lui-même.

\- Eh bien Hector, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Désolé mère, mais ce n'est pas Hector, répondit une voix pleine d'amusement et de malice dissimulée.

La mère de famille releva alors vivement la tête et quand elle vit qui se trouvait devant elle, elle lâcha un cri. On entendit ensuite des pas précipités, et le maître de maison fit son apparition en fracassant presque la porte, une épée à la main, inquiet pour sa femme.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma...

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase quand il vit à son tour la lady se trouvant dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est rien père, mère a juste été choquée de me voir ici.

\- Faith !

\- C'est bien moi, père. N'ai-je point le droit à un câlin pour mon retour ?

Ni une ni deux, la fille Midford avait à peine fini sa phrase que son père la prenait déjà dans ses bras. Son visage perdit alors de sa malice, ses traits se calmèrent et elle profita de cet instant avec cet homme cher dans son cœur. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, appréciant ses retrouvailles, sous les yeux de la mère de famille, qui n'avait jamais été très affectueuse, avant de finalement se séparer pour discuter en s'installant dans les fauteuils face à face.

\- Mais, que fais-tu là ? Demanda en premier son père.

\- Je suis officiellement diplômée de l'école pour ladies de la Rose Pourpre.

\- Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! Cela signifie que tu es une véritable lady maintenant ! Il faut absolument fêter ça ! En plus, si je ne me trompe pas, ton dix-huitième anniversaire est dans deux jours, ce sera une occasion en or pour te présenter à la haute société ! Et puis nous pourrons inviter les bons partis du royaume, pour te trouver un époux ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont tous fondre pour toi, tu es devenue tellement belle ! S'enthousiasma sa mère.

\- Doucement, mère, ça ne fait pas une heure que je suis rentrée. Tout ce dont je rêve maintenant, c'est d'aller saluer Elizabeth, avant de manger, puis d'aller me poser. La route a été longue et je suis partie tôt ce matin afin de rentrer avant le déjeuner.

\- D'accord, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard !

\- Oui, mère. Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve ma sœur ?

\- Elle est partie voir son fiancé au manoir Phantomhive, mais tu peux aller la chercher si tu veux, je pense que le comte ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur après cinq ans d'absence. Ainsi, nous déjeunerons tous ensemble pour la première fois depuis des années, lui dit son père.

\- Lizzy est... fiancée ?!

\- Oui à Ciel Phantomhive ! Tu te souviens de lui ?

\- Bien sûr, c'était un petit garçon tellement adorable ! Mais sont-ils d'accord avec ce mariage ? S'aiment-ils ?

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé Faith, ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la haute société ! Mais oui, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais je vais quand même le prévenir des risques encourus en cas de « bêtise » de sa part.

\- Faith ! Ce n'est pas des manières venant d'une lady ! S'indigna son père.

\- Désolé, père, s'excusa-t-elle en ne pensant pas un mot de ses excuses, et en ayant toujours comme idée de le faire malgré tout.

Elle se leva ensuite, et ressortit pour monter dans un carrosse qui partit en direction du manoir Phantomhive. Durant le trajet, Faith pensa à ces cinq dernières années. Elle avait appris que la famille Phantomhive avait été attaquée et que seul Ciel y avait survécu. Elle avait été horrifiée par cette perte et avait légèrement perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle appréciait vraiment la famille Phantomhive. Ils lui étaient précieux et savoir que quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre à eux lui donnait des envies de meurtres. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était promis qu'un jour, elle trouverait les responsables de cette perte, et qu'elle leur ferait payer au centuple.

Ses pensées divaguèrent ensuite, et des souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent, enfance qui avait pris fin quand elle avait été envoyée dans cette école pour ladies par ses parents qui ne supporter plus son comportement impulsif et parfois violent. L'événement déclencheur avait notamment été quand elle avait mis une raclée au jeune duc de Castel parce qu'il s'était moqué de ses yeux bleu-vert. Selon elle, encore à ce jour, elle trouvait qu'il le méritait ! Il avait osé traiter, ses yeux, d'erreur de la nature, et indirectement, il l'avait traitée, elle, d'erreur de la nature ! Ça ne se faisait pas !

Ainsi, elle s'était retrouvé à l'école de la Rose Pourpre, une école stricte et réputée. Elle avait au départ tenté de se rebeller, mais les coups à répétition l'en avait dissuadée car même si elle guérissait étonnamment vite, ce qu'elle devait dissimuler, la douleur n'en était pas moins présente. Elle avait donc obéi comme on l'exigeait d'elle, mais son esprit fougueux n'avait pas changé. C'est ce qu'elle était, et ce qu'elle serait toujours, une fille plus ou moins intrépide, au tempérament de feu, caché sous un masque de douce lady inoffensive.

Avec toutes ses réflexions, Faith ne vit pas le temps passer, et c'est l'arrêt du carrosse qui lui fit réaliser qu'elle était arrivée. Elle descendit donc du véhicule alors que la porte du manoir s'ouvrait sur un majordome surpris par cette visite inattendue. Quand Faith le regarda, ses yeux se plissèrent et elle eut la sensation que quelque chose chez cet homme était différent. Peut-être même que ça lui ressemblait. Toutefois, elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître et elle était experte dans ce domaine. Elle resta donc en bas des marches et prit un visage doux avant de s'adresser au majordome.

\- Désolé de ma visite impromptue, mais je me présente : je suis Lady Faith Midford la sœur aînée d'Elizabeth. Mes parents m'ont chargée de venir la chercher.

Sebastian resta un moment silencieux devant cette jeune femme qui l'intriguait. Son instinct lui soufflait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas croire tant ça semblait irréel. Il décida d'agir pour découvrir la vérité, en la faisant entrer pour mieux l'observer.

\- Entrez je vous prie, Mademoiselle. Je vais prévenir Monsieur et votre sœur. Vous pouvez vous poser dans le salon à votre gauche en attendant.

Faith sourit gracieusement, et fit ce qu'il lui dit, passant à côté du majordome la tête haute et le regard fier comme on lui avait appris qu'une lady devait faire devant une personne de rang inférieur. Quand elle fut installée, Sebastian s'éloigna en silence et retourna auprès de son maître qui était en grand débat avec Elizabeth pour savoir s'il devait, ou non, organiser un bal pour qu'elle puisse danser avec lui. Le démon se racla donc la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Sebastian ?! Demanda Ciel à la fois heureux et furieux d'avoir était interrompu.

\- Une jeune femme prétendant être la sœur de Mademoiselle Elizabeth est venue la chercher. Je lui ai dit de vous attendre dans le petit salon.

Le silence se fit alors, puis Lizzy partit en courant, bientôt imitée par Ciel. Arrivés à l'entrée du salon, les deux se figèrent, sous le regard de plus en plus étonné de Sebastian, et quand Faith se tourna enfin vers eux pour leur sourire, Lizzy se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Faith ! Tu es rentrée ! Ça fait tellement longtemps !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, répondit Faith dont le visage s'était teint d'un bonheur sincère.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant d'être interrompues par Ciel qui se racla à son tour la gorge pour leur rappeler où elles étaient. Les deux sœurs se séparément donc et Faith releva le regard de pour regarder Ciel avec un doux sourire.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ciel. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle, suivit par Sebastian, et Faith remarqua très vite qu'il avait changé. Fini le petit garçon innocent et plein de joie de vivre, toujours souriant et laissant facilement voir ses sentiments. Néanmoins, elle le serra quand même fort dans ses bras pour le saluer, et contrairement à son habitude, il ne se débattit pas, et il profita d'une étreinte avec celle qu'il avait toujours vue comme sa grande sœur. Et alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras, elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- J'ai appris pour tes parents, c'est une véritable tragédie. Sache toutefois, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire payer ceux qui ont fait ça, avec ton aide, si toi aussi tu veux te venger, bien sûr.

Puis elle s'écarta de lui sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Pourtant, Ciel et Sebastian avait très bien sentit la colère de la jeune femme qui avait créé un sentiment d'oppression autour d'eux alors que ses yeux avaient luit d'une lueur nouvelle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur et reprit comme si de rien était.

\- Lizzy, je comprends que tu veuilles rester un peu avec ton fiancé, mais père et mère m'ont demandée de venir te chercher pour que nous puissions déjeuner tous ensemble.

\- Ce sera comme avant ! S'exclama Lizzy folle de joie.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, si ça ne dérange pas notre hôte, nous allons y aller.

Ciel fit un signe de tête en réponse, et les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent la porte. Toutefois, alors que Lizzy la franchissait et rejoignait le carrosse, Faith se retourna et laissa tomber un instant son masque avant de s'adresser à Ciel, avec un regard qui le fit frémir tandis que son sourire promettait les pires sévices.

\- Sache, cher Comte, que si jamais tu venais à faire souffrir ma très chère petite sœur, tu le payerais de ta vie ! ... Sur ce, bonne journée.

Et elle sortit. Ciel et Sebastian regardèrent donc le carrosse partir avant d'échanger un regard entendu. Faith pouvait devenir dangereuse si elle le décidait. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. De plus, Sebastian avait le sentiment que son intuition première était la bonne, il se demandait juste comment, et si elle était au courant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lizzy racontait à sa sœur toutes les aventures qu'elle avait pu vivre depuis son départ, y compris les aventures dont elle lui avait déjà parlé dans ses lettres. Ça amusa beaucoup sa sœur, qui se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis un moment, heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver cette boule de joie constante qu'était Lizzy.


	2. Je ne veux pas de ce mariage !

De retour au manoir, le déjeuner se fit dans la joie, puis l'aînée alla retrouver sa chambre, abandonnée depuis longtemps. Elle eut alors le malheur de découvrir que cette dernière avait était redécorée dans des tons beaucoup trop féminins à son goût. Ça lui rappelait le dortoir de l'école. Elle qui espérait retrouver son intimité dans une pièce qui lui plaisait, c'était raté ! Elle améliora donc un minimum la décoration, sans pour autant faire piquer une crise à sa mère, puis elle se posa dans son lit baldaquin et elle soupira en regardant le plafond.

Instantanément, la sensation qu'elle avait eu en croisant le majordome de Ciel lui revint à l'esprit, et elle prit enfin le temps de se questionner sur son origine. Qui était-il vraiment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, pourtant, il ne lui paraissait pas humain... Peut-être était-il comme elle ? Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais il lui arrivait des choses qui lui faisait dire qu'elle n'était pas un être humain. Premièrement, elle possédait une force, une vitesse et une guérison hors norme, mais qu'elle arrivait plutôt bien à cacher. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle avait appris pour le meurtre des parents de Ciel, dans sa rage incontrôlable, elle avait senti ses yeux la piquer, et elle avait tout détruit autour d'elle. Les flammes des bougies étaient devenues incontrôlables, ravageant le mobilier, et la pièce semblait s'être obscurcie par sa simple présence. Elle n'avait réussi à se reprendre, que quand toute sa chambre fut en cendre. Enfin, la dernière chose qui lui faisait dire qu'elle n'était pas humaine, c'est qu'elle voyait les âmes des gens. À force, elle avait appris à les ignorer et à se concentrer uniquement sur la personne en face d'elle, n'utilisant ce « pouvoir » que pour connaitre la vraie nature des gens. C'est à cette pensée qu'elle réalisa enfin ce qui la dérangeait : Sebastian n'avait pas d'âme, c'est pour ça qu'il lui paraissait si étrange.

Elle se redressa brutalement, sous le choc, et elle tenta de comprendre cette information. Elle avait donc raison, il n'était pas humain. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas être comme elle non plus ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle avait toujours été capable de voir sa propre âme en regardant son reflet. Les questions subsistaient alors. Qu'était-elle ? Et qu'était-il ? Elle se recoucha sur son lit en soupirant, sachant parfaitement que pour l'instant, ses questions resteraient sans réponse. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, appréciant la tranquillité de sa chambre et elle finit par s'endormir pelotonnée dans ses couvertures, ressemblant à l'enfant qu'elle était encore quand elle était partie.

Elle dormit ainsi trois longues heures avant d'être réveillée par un vacarme assourdissant. Elle bailla donc un coup en se frottant les yeux, puis elle se leva lentement. Elle réajusta ensuite sa tenue froissée par sa sieste puis se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle trouva alors ses parents, dans la bibliothèque, en train de remettre en place une pile de livres semblant manquer à l'appel dans la bibliothèque.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

La mère de Faith lâcha un cri tandis que son père sursauta.

\- Tu nous as fait peur ! S'exclama la mère de famille. On ne t'a pas entendu arriver. Fait plus attention, c'est indigne d'une lady, de surprendre les gens ainsi. Tu dois avancer en émettant un léger bruit afin que les autres t'entendent arriver sans pour autant que cela ait l'air vulgaire ou trop imposant.

\- Oui mère. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères. Je ne commettrai plus la même erreur.

\- Bien ! Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'ai entendu un grand bruit alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, ton père et moi discutions quand il a fait tomber par mégarde une pile de livres en s'appuyant dessus ?

\- Mais pourquoi rangez-vous ? Nous avons des domestiques pour ça...

\- Nous devons encore discuter et nous préférerions être seuls. Mais ne reste pas ici et va faire un tour dans le jardin. Une lady se doit de... Commença sa mère.

\- De prendre le soleil si possible au moins une fois par jour pour garder une grâce naturelle, termina Faith ayant entendu cette phrase des milliers de fois. Je sais, mère.

Et elle ressortit un peu furieuse qu'ils lui cachent des choses. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle finirait par trouver ce qu'ils lui cachaient, et elle se contenta donc d'obéir pour l'instant. Elle se dirigea vers les jardins quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si elle allait aux jardins, autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait et non simplement regarder les fleurs, c'était ennuyant à mourir selon elle. De plus, il faisait chaud mais pas canicule et c'était donc le moment idéal pour ça. Elle fit demi-tour, et prit le nécessaire avant de ressortir. Elle se posa dans un coin tranquille et commença à jouer du violon, son instrument favori, et surtout l'une des seules choses qu'elle avait pu continuer à faire à l'école étant donné que la musique était appréciée quand elle était jouée par une lady, selon les enseignants de l'école de la Rose Pourpre. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança, jouant d'abord des mélodies qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts, puis laissant ensuite son imagination guider son archer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas senti, entraînée comme elle l'était par la musique, c'est qu'un petit comité de domestiques, accompagnés de sa famille, s'était rapproché en entendant la douce mélodie. Ils étaient désormais tous plus ou moins bien cachés pour ne pas la déranger et rompre le charme, et ils l'écoutaient des sourires sur les lèvres, admirant le talent qui leur était involontairement présenté.

Après une heure ainsi, sans que personne ne voit le temps passer, Faith reposa son violon, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres et elle regarda le soleil qui se couchait. Elle prit enfin compte des personnes qui l'entouraient et son sourire s'effaça.

\- Vous comptez rester encore longtemps à m'observer ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant à moitié la grimace.

\- Nous sommes désolés, Faith, mais c'était magnifique alors nous n'avons pas pu résister... Répondit la mère de famille.

\- C'était extraordinaire ! S'exclama sa petite sœur. Tu es une déesse avec un violon.

\- Merci Lizzy, mais je suis sûre que vous exagérez. Et puis il y a tellement de gens plus talentueux que moi dans le monde, finit Faith, des étoiles dans les yeux, rêvant secrètement de visiter le monde.

Le silence s'installa à ces mots, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire sans lancer un débat houleux. Ils choisirent donc de se taire, et c'est dans ce silence que la petite famille rentra pour dîner.

Après avoir mangé, la mère de famille, prit l'aînée à l'écart pour lui parler.

\- Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle de ton anniversaire et surtout du fait qu'il est de ton devoir maintenant de te trouver un époux.

\- Mais mère...

\- Non il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Tu dois te marier ! Nous t'avons déjà accordé plus de temps qu'à la plupart des jeunes filles ! C'est, dorénavant, non négociable ! Tout ce qu'on peut à la limite te proposer c'est d'organiser deux grands bals pour que tu choisisses ton futur époux parmi les jeunes hommes de la haute société. L'un d'eux sera tenu à l'occasion de ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Tu y découvriras tes prétendants et tu feras connaissance avec eux. Le deuxième bal sera tenu dans six mois, ce qui te laisse beaucoup de temps, et à l'occasion du solstice d'hiver. Tu y choisiras ton futur époux de façon officielle, ou je serai forcée de le faire pour toi ! On est d'accord ? Demanda la mère sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

\- Oui mère. Si tu me le permets, je vais maintenant aller me coucher. Je sens la fatigue me prendre lentement, dit Faith en baillant.

\- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Et elle partit dans la direction opposée à sa fille. Cette dernière sentait une colère incontrôlable commençait à bouillir dans ses veines, il fallait qu'elle sorte ou le manoir finirait comme sa chambre à l'internat. Elle se précipita donc à l'extérieur sans faire un bruit, puis elle s'élança discrètement vers la forêt. Une fois à l'orée de cette dernière, elle arrêta de contenir sa force et elle courut le plus vite possible dans cette grande forêt pour libérer la boule d'émotions qui se formait dans sa poitrine. Toutefois, ça ne suffisait pas, elle sentait toujours son contrôle sur ses « pouvoirs » faiblir lentement. Elle s'arrêta donc au milieu de nulle part et ses dernières barrières mentales lâchèrent.

La nuit devint plus intense et ses yeux se remirent à la brûler. Des flammes commencèrent à apparaître tout autour d'elle, lui léchant la peau sans pour autant la brûler et elle hurla sa rage comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Toute son âme fut emplie de ce sentiment de fureur et alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle telle un lion en cage, les flammes grandirent, devenant un vrai brasier. Elle les traversa et commença à frapper les arbres qui l'entouraient pour défouler toute cette haine qu'elle avait. Elle déracina plusieurs arbres d'un simple coup de poing avant de se rendre compte que c'était inutile. Elle regarda alors à nouveau autour d'elle et réalisa enfin quel paysage l'entourait. Les flammes dévastaient la forêt déjà bien amochée par ses soins, et une épaisse fumée noire se formait autour d'elle. Elle entendait les cris des animaux qui fuyaient au loin et bientôt seul le crépitement du feu se fit autour d'elle. Elle laissa alors enfin les larmes contenues couler sur son visage, et elle s'effondra sur le sol noir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, son déferlement de rage et de pouvoir ayant eu raison de ses forces.

Non loin de là, Pluto était devenu incontrôlable. Finnie avait beau essayer de le calmer, ça ne marchait pas. Ciel agacé par les hurlements du chien démoniaque appela Sebastian pour qu'il aille s'occuper de faire taire ce « satané cabot ». Ce dernier sortit donc juste à temps pour voir le chien partir en courant vers la forêt. Il lâcha un soupir, puis regarda dans la direction qu'avait prise le chien, et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut, le gros nuage de fumée qui se formait à l'horizon. Il soupira de plus belle, s'attendant à des problèmes supplémentaires créés par le chien, et il partit à sa poursuite. Cependant, il n'avait pas envisagé ce qu'il trouva. Après avoir traversé un mur de flammes, il vit Pluto penché en avant en train de renifler quelque chose en couinant, et non en train de se déchaîner comme il le pensait. Il s'approcha donc et le chien lui lança un regard comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Sebastian s'avança encore un peu plus, pour voir ce qui pouvait bien faire réagir ainsi le chien, et il resta choqué. Devant lui se trouvait la sœur de Lizzy, étendue par terre, dans un coin de forêt ravagée par les flammes et aux arbres déracinés. C'était elle qui avait fait ça ! Il n'en revenait pas. Sa puissance était incroyable pour voir qu'elle n'était encore qu'un demi-démon. Quelles seraient ses capacités quand elle deviendrait une véritable démone ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était excité par cette idée et avait envie de la surveiller et de découvrir ce qu'elle deviendrait. Lui qui depuis des années et des années n'avait plus vraiment fait attention à ses semblables, se découvrait une nouvelle envie.

Il regarda encore quelques instant la jeune femme pour l'étudier. Ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état, en partie dévorés par les flammes. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et un peu emmêlés. Des plaies étaient en train de se refermer un peu partout sur son corps, mais surtout au niveau des jointures de son poing. Enfin, des sillons se dessiner sur ses joues, signe qu'elle avait pleuré, et ça plus que tout autre chose, rendit Sebastian furieux pour une raison qui lui échappait alors. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire provoquer un tel carnage ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était curieux de savoir. Il finit par prendre délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis il éteignit le feu qui continuait à se propager avant de ramener la jeune femme chez elle, se doutant qu'elle aurait des ennuis si jamais ses parents ne la trouvaient pas le lendemain matin.

Il la posa délicatement sur son lit, et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds en place, tout en admirant son visage. Il sentit alors son cœur battre anormalement et se dépêcha de repartir. Il ne pouvait pas ! Un vieux démon comme lui ne pouvait pas éprouver de sentiments pour une simple jeune fille comme elle ! Bon certes, c'était une démone, mais ça ne changeait rien ! Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné tout sentiment ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser revenir ! Il s'éloigna donc du manoir sans un regard en arrière et obligea Pluto qui semblait très attaché à Faith, à le suivre. Il devait la laisser, l'ignorer et faire en sorte que ce petit battement de cœur soit le seul qu'il n'y ait jamais eu, car sinon, il devrait faire face à une route bien plus compliquée.


	3. Une douce accalmie

Le lendemain matin, quand l'aînée Midford se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques instants pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa alors et sentit son corps la faire souffrir d'un peu partout. Des images de la veille lui revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit et elle se demanda comment elle était retournée dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'elle s'était réveillée et était retournée dans son lit sans s'en souvenir, ou alors, hypothèse à la fois plus inquiétante et plus improbable, peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait ramenée. À cette pensée, le visage du majordome de Ciel lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle secoua la tête, niant cette possibilité.

Elle finit donc par se lever, et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se laver et se changer, avant de jeter discrètement sa robe dans la cheminée de son petit bureau. Elle petit déjeuna ensuite, avant de récupérer un livre pour le lire tranquillement dans son bureau. Vers 11h, une femme de chambre vint lui apportait une lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle retourna donc la lettre et quand elle découvrit le seau royal, elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Pourquoi donc recevrait-elle une lettre de la reine ? Elle ne devait pas être la seule à se le demander car elle remarqua que la dame de chambre qui lui avait amenée le courrier était restée là à attendre une réponse.

\- Tu peux disposer, lui dit donc Faith qui souhaitait être seule.

Elle regarda ensuite la domestique partir, puis une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être seule, elle décacheta délicatement la lettre avant d'en lire le contenu. Et là, elle crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. La reine l'invitait à un thé pour discuter dans cinq jours ! Elle l'invitait, ELLE, à prendre le thé ! Il devait y avoir une erreur ! La famille Midford n'étaient pas très proches de sa majesté ! C'était plutôt le privilège de la famille Phantomhive ! Alors pourquoi donc recevait-elle une invitation ? Elle était perdue et légèrement angoissée. Elle décida donc de ne rien dire à ses parents avant de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement pour la jeune femme. Elle lut quelques livres, tous plus passionnant les uns que les autres, et elle discuta un peu des cinq dernières années avec ses parents. Toutefois, ce qu'elle préféra, c'était passer du temps avec sa sœur. Elle avait tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, et son caractère était pourtant resté le même, plein de joie et de gentillesse, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait.

Ainsi, en fin d'après-midi, alors que les deux sœurs discutaient, la benjamine proposa qu'elles s'affrontent dans un match à l'épée, comme autrefois. Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur le visage de Faith et elle accepta. Certes ça faisait quelques années qu'elle n'avait plus eu la chance d'être entraînée, mais, ce n'était pas pour autant, qu'elle s'était relâchée. Elle avait continué à s'exercer en secret seule.

Elles rejoignirent donc la salle d'entraînement et prirent chacune une arme avant de se mettre en garde.

\- Es-tu prête à te faire battre ma sœur ?

\- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, petit poussin, répondit Faith en utilisant le surnom qu'elle avait donné à sa sœur, il y a longtemps. Ce n'est pas ces cinq ans qui vont te permettre de me battre. Tu te souviens, même père ne pouvait plus me battre avant que je ne parte.

\- Oh mais moi aussi je bats père désormais, alors prépare-toi.

Et les deux s'élancèrent enchaînant attaques, parades, fentes, contre-attaque, etc. Le combat dura un peu, et Faith se força à n'utiliser qu'une puissance normale, pour ne pas désavantager sa sœur. Malgré tout, ce fut quand même elle qui gagna. Lizzy laissa donc échapper un soupir de défaite, puis elle accepta l'aide de sa sœur qui lui souriait victorieusement. Et alors, elle retrouva la sœur qui l'avait quittée. Elle retrouva cette sœur aux sourires malicieux et regards plein de défi, qui était prête à tout pour protéger les siens, et qui était douce et généreuse avec ceux à qui elle tenait. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle lui avait vraiment manquée. Elle la prit donc dans ses bras, comme la veille, et la serra très fort, comme pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne parte plus jamais. Un sourire aimant se dessina en retour sur le visage de Faith, et elle lui caressa les cheveux lentement en un geste rassurant et réconfortant.

Les deux filles Midford furent finalement interrompue par un domestique qui leur annonça que le repas allait bientôt être servit. Elles partirent donc toutes deux se laver avant le dîner, en ayant bien besoin après ce combat acharné.

Ce soir-là, quand Faith parti se coucher, elle avait oublié momentanément ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, et elle était heureuse pour la première fois depuis des années.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, de manière tout à fait incorrecte pour une lady, mais elle s'en fichait, étant seule dans la pièce. Elle se retourna ensuite, et observa le plafond en laissant son esprit divaguer. C'était un rituel qu'elle avait avant de dormir. Souvent, elle se remémorait les meilleurs moments de la journée, même quand cette dernière avait été mauvaise, car ça lui permettait de voir le bon côté des choses et d'essayer de se concentrer dessus, même si ce n'était pas vraiment gagné. Ensuite elle s'enroula dans sa couverture comme une enfant, et ferma lentement les yeux en imaginant des choses qui lui plaisait pour bercer son sommeil. Et elle finit par sentir son esprit se vider pour ne bientôt plus laisser place qu'au sommeil.


	4. Ton temps est désormais compté

La grande salle de bal du manoir, et elle, au centre, habillée d'une robe rouge envoûtante. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon élégant et délicat dont quelques mèches sortaient pour encadrer son visage. Sa nuque fine et gracieuse était mise ainsi à la vue de tous telle une douce tentation. Elle passait de groupes en groupes discutant gentiment avec les invités, principalement des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou peu, mais qui faisait partit de la haute société et avait un fils d'à peu près son âge représentant un bon parti. La musique commença et elle débuta un enchaînement de danses avec des inconnus, tous plus riches les uns que les autres, lui parlant de choses futiles et tentant de l'impressionner de mille et une manières. Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, elle s'excusa auprès de ses courtisans et s'éloigna de la piste de danse pour être un peu tranquille. Elle resta là cinq minutes à profiter d'un moment de tranquillité, avant de sentir quelque chose changer en elle. Elle se tourna donc brusquement et elle fut choquée de réaliser qu'à la place des invités, elle ne voyait plus que leurs âmes, et elles avaient l'air pour certaines, tout au moins, terriblement appétissantes. Son corps commença alors à se mouvoir sans son accord et il parcourut la foule à la recherche de celle qui serait la plus délicieuse. Son regard se posa bientôt sur sa sœur et ce fut comme une évidence, c'était cette âme qu'elle voulait. Faith tenta donc de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à sa si précieuse petite sœur, mais sans succès. Elle continua toutefois à s'acharner, ne voulant et surtout ne pouvant pas abandonner et elle fut rapidement comme projetée au fin fond de son esprit. Elle voyait les choses comme si elle était extérieure à la scène et une voix se mit à lui parlait tandis que son corps continuer sa course inéluctable vers l'âme qu'il voulait dévorer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Faith, tu verras, une fois que tu auras dévoré cette âme, tu te sentiras mieux ! Tu pourras enfin être toi-même ! Laisse-toi aller et profites de ce qui te sera bientôt offert.

\- Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à ma sœur ! Non laissez là ! Je préfère me sacrifier plutôt que de sacrifier ma sœur !

Elle vit en même temps son corps atteindre celui de sa sœur et sa bouche s'ouvrir avant que tout devienne noir et que la seule chose audible soit le hurlement de sa petite sœur. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta, Faith hurla à son tour, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle s'élança donc dans le noir qui l'entourait, courant pour désespérément tenter de fuir ce cauchemar, mais la voix reprit en la poursuivant :

\- Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin Faith, un jour tu dévoreras une âme, que tu le veilles ou non. Ça te sera nécessaire. Tu dévoreras cette âme avant ton dix-neuvième anniversaire, Faith, et peut-être que ce sera celle de ta petite sœur...

\- Non ! Je préfère encore mourir !

\- Tout ton être finira par désirer une âme et tu en prendras une sans te soucier de à qui elle appartient.

\- Non ! Non ! Non !

\- Ton dix-huitième anniversaire est demain Faith, ton temps est désormais compté...

Et Faith se réveilla enfin, en retenant un hurlement les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, mais la chambre était illuminée. Elle réalisa alors que toutes les bougies s'étaient allumées, et elle s'empressa donc de les éteindre avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur, sentant à nouveau son pouvoir devenir incontrôlable. Elle ne fit pas attention à la tenue qu'elle portait, et elle ne prit même pas le temps de mettre des chaussures avant de s'élancer en courant vers la forêt. Elle courut et courut et courut jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient trop écorchés pour qu'elle puisse marcher, et elle s'effondra par terre le visage baigné de larmes et sa vision étant floue. Elle remarqua soudain l'absence d'arbres aux alentours et elle réalisa qu'elle était revenue au même endroit que la veille. Elle hurla à nouveau sa rage et sa tristesse, détestant le destin qui lui avait été annoncé, se doutant bien que ce cauchemar n'en était pas simplement un. Puis elle tomba à genou et frappa le sol à plusieurs reprises, s'écorchant les mains. Toutefois, la douleur ne suffisait pas pour la calmer.

Elle entendit ensuite un hurlement de loup et elle hurla à son adresse :

\- Je suis là ! Tu n'as qu'à venir me manger ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde s'en porterait mieux !

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle recommença donc à frapper tout ce qu'elle trouvait les larmes coulant inlassablement, et quand elle entendit finalement un craquement venir des bois alentour, elle se dit qu'enfin, quelqu'un était venu pour la tuer, ou que les loups l'avaient trouvée. Elle ferma donc les yeux et attendit sa mort, qui ne vint pas. Pourtant, un souffle chaud vint caresse son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un gigantesque chien ou loup, elle ne savait pas trop, entièrement blanc. Il la regardait de façon curieuse et elle décela rapidement dans son regard que son intention n'était pas de la tuer. Elle se releva donc lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et elle tendit une main tremblante vers lui. Il frotta rapidement son museau contre sa main en fermant les yeux, faisant fondre le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras en frottant sa tête contre son pelage, en recommençant à pleurer, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci Elle ne savait pas d'où sortait ce compagnon, mais elle l'appréciait. Il était ce qu'il lui fallait là pour se calmer.

Le chien finit par se coucher et tandis que sa peine et sa colère fondaient lentement, Faith commença à ressentir les effets du froid. Elle se pelotonna donc dans la fourrure du chien et elle sentit ses yeux se fermer petit à petit.

À quelques mètres de là, Sebastian qui était à nouveau partit chercher la bête démoniaque, regarda la scène, confus. Que s'était-il encore passé ? Pourquoi était-elle à nouveau là ? Et bon dieu, pourquoi ce satané chien agissait-il ainsi avec elle ? Ça l'intriguait. Il ne comprenait pas et il détestait ça. Il continua donc de les observer, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit : le comportement de Faith avait-il un rapport avec l'invitation au bal au manoir Midford que Ciel avait reçu ? Après tout, d'après la lettre, elle allait fêtait son dix-huitième anniversaire, et pour un démon c'était une étape importante... Avait-elle ressenti la même chose que lui à la veille de son anniversaire ? Comment réagissait-elle face à ce qui l'attendait et face à sa part démoniaque qui se réveillait lentement, réclamant une âme à dévorer. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions et il n'avait pas de réponse, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Finalement, il replongea dans ses souvenirs lointains.


	5. Souvenirs lointain

_Flash-back_

C'était la veille de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Ses parents avaient organisé une grande fête avec tous leurs amis. Dans la grande demeure des Michaelis, tout le monde dansait et s'amusait alors que l'on célébrait la proche transformation en démon du fils de la famille. Sebastian draguait de ci de là quelques démones avec Claude, son meilleur ami en attendant avec impatience les douze coups de minuit. Claude lui devrait encore attendre un mois avant de se rendre dans le monde des humains pour dévorer sa première âme. La fête battait donc son plein, et pendant que les enfants s'amusaient, les parents, assagis, discutaient tranquillement à l'écart, et pour les plus audacieux, dansaient tranquillement dans une sorte de bulle à l'écart du monde. Vers 22h, après avoir parlé à toutes les jeunes femmes de la soirée, Sebastian alla voir les anciens démons, avare d'écouter leurs histoires et leurs conseils pour sa recherche d'une âme.

Quand minuit sonna enfin, le silence se fit soudainement dans la salle et les gens se tournèrent vers Sebastian en lui laissant un passage pour rejoindre ses parents. Il avala alors difficilement sa salive, et avança la tête haute jusqu'à ses parents qui ouvraient un portail vers le monde des humains. Ses parents se tournèrent ensuite vers lui et lui sourirent avec enthousiasme tandis qu'il continuait sa progression vers eux. Quand il arriva à leur niveau, sa mère le serra rapidement dans ses bras tandis que son père lui lançait un regard empli de fierté. Sebastian prit ensuite une grande inspiration discrètement, pour se donner du courage, puis il franchit le portail. Ce dernier se referma ensuite derrière lui, il regarda donc un instant l'endroit où se trouvait le passage, puis il se tourna vers son futur.

Première étape, trouvait la ville la plus proche. Ensuite, chercher une âme qui lui convienne, puis réussir à la dévorer. Il commença donc à avancer à travers l'obscure forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le froid lui mordait la peau, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il devait continuer sa route ! C'est tout ce qui importait. Après deux bonnes heures de marche, il arriva dans un petit village paysan. Sentant la fatigue le prendre de plus en plus, il toqua à la première porte qu'il vit, décidant qu'il avait bien besoin d'une pause. Il attendit dix minutes avant qu'un paysan en colère vienne enfin lui ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Bonjour, honorable paysan. Mon nom est Sebastian Michaelis, Lord du Royaume de Michaelis, et je suis ici en quête pour me trouve une future femme. Je parcours donc les villages et les royaumes à la recherche de celle que mon cœur choisira. Mais voilà, cela fait des heures que je marche et je n'ai pas trouver de refuge pour la nuit. Accepteriez-vous de m'offrir gracieusement le gîte ? Aussi, si vous me donnez votre nom, quand je retournerai dans mon royaume, j'enverrai des messagers vous remercier comme il se doit.

\- Oh mais oui bien sûr votre grâce... Je... je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, c'est pour ça ! Comprenez, nous ne rencontrons pas de nobles étrangers très souvent...

Sebastian entra donc dans la petite maison. Il se retint de faire un commentaire sur l'odeur, même si elle était très désagréable pour lui. Le paysan prépara ensuite à la hâte un repas digne d'un roi, et qu'il regretterait plus tard, puis il lui offrit son lit pour la nuit, dormant par terre. Sebastian se coucha donc en pensant à ce début d'aventure.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva tard et le paysan était déjà parti s'occuper de son champ. Il prit donc un peu de pain que le paysan avait laissé à son intention, puis il partit en faisant signe au paysan quand il le vit dans son champ. Bon il était temps de trouver une âme pure et innocente qui se condamnerait pour lui. Il reprit donc sa route. Il arriva ensuite près d'un château et décida d'y entrer discrètement pour faire un tour. Il se mélangea donc aux marchands, et commença son étude des âmes. Quelques-unes avaient l'air pas mal, mais la plupart étaient noires et corrompues. Il passa donc son chemin. Il reprit sa route quand il entendit le chant d'une jeune fille. Ce chant était tellement charmant qu'il sut immédiatement que son âme serait un véritable délice. Il s'approcha donc de la petite maison bourgeoise d'où provenait la voix et vit une jeune femme chantant à la fenêtre en regardant les gens passaient dans la rue. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée, trop occupés à faire autre chose.

Sebastian sourit alors malicieusement en regardant cette femme ou plutôt, son futur repas. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, attachés en une délicate tresse. Ses yeux bleus auraient pu envoûter n'importe quel mortel et sa peau blanche en faisait frémir d'envie plus d'un. Elle portait une robe bleu pâle un peu usée et qui semblait avoir vu pas mal de chose, mais cela ne diminuait en rien sa beauté. Et malgré son charme, cette jeune fille de tout au plus seize ans semblait avoir gardé son innocence. Vraiment, c'était une âme de choix, à n'en pas douter, et il comprenait bien que les ruses habituelles qu'il utilisait sur les démones ne fonctionneraient pas avec elle. Il décida donc d'attendre et d'observer afin de trouver une faille dans laquelle il pourrait se glisser. Justement, un cavalier richement habillé, à l'allure fière et à la monture propre et bien sellée s'arrêta devant la maison. Il offrit dix pièces d'or à un gamin qui passait par là pour que ce dernier garde sa monture. Sebastian monta donc discrètement sur un toit, puis rejoignit le toit de la maison qui l'intéressait avant se coucher pour écouter.

\- Oh ! Votre altesse ! C'est un grand honneur et un plaisir de vous voir ici ! On ne vous attendait pas avant deux jours !

\- J'ai décidé de venir récupérer plus tôt ma promise et d'avancer le mariage ! Je me languissais de sa présence.

\- Je m'en vais immédiatement la chercher votre altesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sebastian entendit ensuite des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, puis les voix reprirent.

\- Giselle ! Dépêche-toi ! Le roi est là ! Il est venu te chercher !

\- Mais ne devait-il pas venir dans deux jours ?!

\- Si mais il a finalement décidé d'avancer le mariage, tu lui manquais trop !

\- Mais je ne veux pas l'épouser mère ! Ce n'est qu'un pervers qui veut m'ajouter à sa collection et qui me jettera quand il se sera lassé !

\- Giselle ! N'as-tu pas honte de parler ainsi de ton roi ! Et puis tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu l'épouseras que tu le veilles ou non ! Maintenant changes toi et mets une robe correcte pour rencontrer ton futur mari !

Puis le démon sur le toit entendit une porte claquer suivit d'une grande discussion entre la mère et le roi. Mais ce n'est pas ce sur quoi il se concentra car il avait entendu quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. En effet, il avait entendu des pleurs venir de la chambre et il sut donc que c'était sa chance. Il s'introduisit par la fenêtre de la chambre et s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille qui s'était effondrée au départ de sa mère.

\- Et bien jeune demoiselle, qu'elle est la cause de tant de tristesse ? Demanda Sebastian d'une voix grave et sensuelle qui se voulait en même temps rassurante.

La jeune rousse fit alors un bond et se retourna précipitamment vers l'origine de la voix.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Que me voulez-vous ! Je vous préviens, il y a des personnes en bas qui tienne à moi ! Un cri de ma part, et vous aurez de grave ennui.

\- Voyons, ne soyez pas si méfiante jeune demoiselle ! Je suis juste venu pour vous aider !

\- M'aider !? Et comment ? Le roi veut m'épouser ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ça !

\- Si vous me le demandez, je peux faire ce que vous voulez ! Y compris me débarrasser de votre problème...

\- Mais qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous en échange.

\- Je suis un démon, et en échange de mon aide, je ne désire qu'une chose, prendre votre âme quand j'aurai exaucé votre vœu.

\- Un... un démon ! S'exclama la jeune rousse qui commença à paniquer. Allez-vous-en !

\- Si c'est ce que vous désirez, j'obéirai, mais réfléchissez bien ! Votre vie telle que vous la connaissez prend fin ici et maintenant, que j'intervienne ou non. Vous pouvez donc accepter votre destin et épouser ce roi vicieux, ou vous pouvez décider de vous venger avant de quitter ce monde. Si jamais vous choisissez la deuxième option, vous n'aurez qu'à appeler mon nom, et j'apparaîtrai.

\- Et comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Mon nom est Sebastian, jeune demoiselle, ne l'oubliez pas.

Et il ressorti sur le toit. Il sentait son âme tourmentait et partageait, et il savait donc qu'il avait réussi son coup. Il était ensuite redescendu et il attendit de les voir sortir puis monter à cheval avant de les suivre en courant. Le cheval qui le distancerait n'était pas encore né, il n'avait donc aucun problème pour les suivre. Le soir, ils firent une pause dans clairière pour la nuit. Le roi étendit une couverture sur le sol, puis ils dînèrent avant de se coucher. Giselle, se coucha bien dos au roi pour garder ses distances, mais ce dernier en avait décidé autrement et se montra de plus en plus entreprenant avec elle. Elle le repoussa donc, mais sans succès, sa force étant bien moins grande que celle du roi. Elle tenta donc de hurler en se débattant, et cela énerva le roi qui la gifla avant de s'exclamer :

\- La ferme femme ! Tu te dois d'obéir à mes désirs ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'apprendre où est ta place !

Le ton dangereux de sa voix fit pâlir Giselle, et alors, elle comprit qu'une seule option s'offrait à elle, c'était la mort. Soit elle mourrait après avoir offert sa dignité à cet homme, soit elle mourrait de la main du démon. Le choix ne fut pas difficile quand elle vit le regard lubrique du roi en même temps qu'il remontait lentement sa robe.

\- Sebastian !

Sebastian sortit instantanément du buisson dans lequel il se trouvait, et il envoya le roi plus loin afin de parler quelques instants avec sa proie.

\- Tu m'as appelé, je suppose que tu acceptes donc le contrat que je te propose.

\- Oui. Tue ce roi ignoble, et je t'offrirai mon âme en échange, démon.

\- Bien jeune demoiselle.

Et il se tourna vers le roi avec un sourire sadique. Ce dernier prit peur et tenta de marchander avec le démon, lui proposant richesse, gloire et pouvoir, mais rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait, et il tua sans une once de pitié cette âme entièrement pourri. Il retourna ensuite vers la jeune fille qui le regardait en tremblant et dit :

\- Ma part du contrat est respectée, à vous de respecter la vôtre.

\- Oui...

Elle ferma alors les yeux, et attendit patiemment sa mort. Sebastian s'approcha, lentement et délicatement, et il récupéra son du tandis que le corps de Giselle s'effondrait sur le sol. Il regarda cette âme immaculée avec envie, puis avec précaution, il la dévora. Il sentit instantanément tout son être s'éveiller. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et il prit pour la première fois sa forme démoniaque. Il ouvrit ensuite un portail en restant sous cette forme, et rejoignit fièrement la demeure de ses parents où ces derniers l'accueillir heureux.

_Fin du flash-back_


	6. Je suis un démon

Il revint finalement à la réalité quand il entendit un coup de feu. L'esprit en alerte, il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il de passait qu'un hurlement retentissait. Ce hurlement, c'était celui de Faith, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et chercha l'origine de ce tir pour lui faire payer. Il fut toutefois devancé par Pluto qui se releva violemment, en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas faire mal à sa protégée, et il se jeta sur les deux chasseurs qui avait voulu l'abattre, mais qui étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils n'avaient pas vu que Faith était sur la trajectoire. Il commença donc un carnage, et Sebastian décida de lui laisser la vengeance, préférant s'occuper de Faith. Elle n'avait été blessée qu'à l'épaule, par chance, mais elle perdait beaucoup de sang et ça inquiétait légèrement Sebastian. Surtout qu'elle venait de dépenser beaucoup de ses pouvoirs pour se défouler et que contrairement à ceux d'un démon ayant dévoré une âme, ils n'étaient pas illimités, et il fallait un peu de temps pour qu'ils se rechargent. Il enleva donc sa veste et la posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour faire pression. Elle releva alors la tête intriguée par cette soudaine présence qu'elle n'avait pas entendu venir, et quand elle le reconnu, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Son visage resta néanmoins marqué par la douleur atroce qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Sebastian la regarda dans les yeux, à la fois fasciné par ces derniers, et en même temps horrifié par ce que cela éveillait en lui. Il décida donc de lui parler pour se distraire.

\- Je vais vous amener au manoir où il sera plus simple de vous soigner.

\- Non ! Si ça continue, je risque encore de devenir incontrôlable ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le découvre. Parce que soyons honnête, je me doute que vous m'avez vu me défouler...

\- Oui d'ailleurs, il me semble qu'une fois que vous serez en état, nous devrons discuter. Mais pour l'instant, la seule option que nous avons, c'est le manoir de Monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il se passe quelque chose, il comprendra, et sinon, nous ferons en sorte que cela reste secret.

\- D'a... d'accord, répondit Faith qui palissait à vue d'œil.

Sebastian plaça donc une main sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière sa nuque, non sans avoir préalablement placé une des mains de la blessée sur sa plaie pour faire pression à sa place. Il la souleva ensuite, et s'élança à toute vitesse, suivit par Pluto, vers le manoir Phantomhive. Alors qu'il progressait dans la forêt, il sentait que la lady dans ses bras perdait lentement pied. Ses yeux se fermaient, et elle avait chaque fois plus de mal pour les rouvrir. Il accéléra donc un peu, puis, entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour directement la poser sur le lit. Il repartit ensuite moins d'une microseconde pour aller chercher du matériel de soin, puis il revint au chevet de la jeune démone. Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, permettant à ses derniers d'avoir un point d'ancrage, et il lui expliqua la suite des événements.

\- Je dois vous prévenir jeune Lady que ce que je vais faire ne va pas vous plaire. La balle qui vous a touchée n'est pas ressortie, je vais donc devoir aller la chercher. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous donner une serviette à mordre pour que vos hurlements ne soient pas entendus par tout le voisinage.

Faith hocha la tête avant de se souvenir d'un détail.

\- Mes... mes parents...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons une excuse. Par exemple qu'une amie, que vous avez rencontré durant ces cinq dernières années, vous a invitée tôt ce matin. Je serai d'ailleurs curieux de connaître la vérité, Lady Midford.

Pour toute réponse Faith sourit de cet intérêt alors qu'une partie encore consciente de son cerveau se disait que ce serait l'occasion de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'ils étaient.

Il lui mit ensuite la serviette dans la bouche et elle sera légèrement les dents d'anticipation. Il commença rapidement sa recherche de balle et elle hurla avant de finir par s'évanouir de douleur. Sebastian continua sa tâche malgré tout, sachant que son temps était compté, et après une rude bataille, il réussit enfin à retirer la balle. Il attendit alors, espérant que la part démoniaque serait suffisamment remise pour la sauver, et il vit avec joie que c'était bien le cas. La plaie commençait lentement à arrêter de saigner et dans une heure ou deux, elle serait entièrement refermée. Il désinfecta donc délicatement la plaie, puis la banda pour qu'elle ne soit pas à vif en attendant qu'elle se referme. Il s'installa ensuite sur une chaise à côté du lit et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Son costume et ses draps étaient couverts de sang, et il était bon pour les laver mais pour l'instant, ça n'importait pas. Le principal était qu'il avait réussi à la sauver. Il partit donc se laver les mains, puis revint pour veiller sur elle. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre de poche, se rendant compte qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de réveiller son maître, et il regarda alors sa nouvelle protégée avant de quitter la pièce.

Environ trois heures plus tard, Faith ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ça l'intriguait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle avait été emmenée au manoir Phantomhive par Sebastian pour y être soignée. Elle se releva donc lentement, et toucha délicatement son épaule qui avait était bandée. Elle se leva ensuite délicatement, le sol froid la faisant frissonner quand il entra en contact avec ses pieds nus qui avait lentement guéri des blessures provoquées par sa course dans la forêt. Elle regarda rapidement sa tenue, et rougit de honte à l'idée que Sebastian l'ait vue ainsi. Sa robe de nuit, déjà plutôt fine était en plus déchirée de ci de là, laissant apparaître quelques parcelles de peau. Elle était en plus couverte de boue, de saletés et de sang. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et dans un état aussi désastreux que celui de sa robe. Une de ses épaules était nue et couverte d'un bandage, la robe en dessous étant couverte du sang de la plaie. Enfin son visage était sale, et laisser apparaître les sillons de ses larmes, alors que ses yeux semblaient légèrement fous. Et, maintenant, il fallait ajouter à cela la rougeur de ses joues. Elle avait vraiment envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris.

Elle secoua ensuite la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. La première chose à faire, mettre la main sur une robe pour se changer, et si en plus elle pouvait se laver avant, ce serait génial. Étape d'après, trouver un peu d'eau pour tenter de discipliner ses cheveux, puis rentrer chez elle, sans être remarquée. Décidément, sa mission s'avérait compliquée. Surtout qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre avant quinze heures afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer pour le bal et d'aider à organiser l'agencement de la pièce. Elle était donc plongée dans ses réflexions, à la recherche de solution, les bras croisés et sa tête légèrement penchée quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sebastian. Faith résista très fort à l'envie d'aller se cacher en se disant que de toute manière, c'était trop tard pour la honte de son état, il l'avait déjà vu ainsi, et s'il avait assisté à la scène dans la forêt, alors il l'avait même vu dans un état pire encore.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée, Lady Midford, je vais vous préparer un bain et vous apporter une robe afin que vous puissiez sortir d'ici.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tinta immédiatement de soulagement et elle le remercia avant qu'il ne sorte pour préparer tout ça. Elle laissa donc son esprit repartir dans ses songes, et des souvenirs lui revinrent lentement, il lui avait dit qu'ils devraient parler tous les deux, elle était du même avis. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils possédaient tous deux des explications que l'autre désirait connaître. Elle comprenait donc aisément qu'une fois qu'elle serait lavée et changée, il ne la laisserait pas partir si facilement, et que cette discussion qu'elle redoutait et qu'elle désirait en même temps, serait nécessaire. Sebastian de son côté avançait rapidement dans les couloirs pour effectuer les tâches qu'il avait promis à Faith, et il réfléchissait en même temps. En entrant dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Pourtant, lui qui s'était promis de rester à distance, il avait fait tout le contraire ses dernières heures, et il n'avait pas fini d'enfreindre sa règle. Peut-être avait-il finalement choisi la route la plus compliquée...

Il prépara donc le bain, la laissa si rendre, puis courut chez elle prendre discrètement une robe avant de retourner au manoir. Il posa ensuite la robe dans la chambre, ignorant la porte légèrement entrouverte vers la salle de bain qui était une véritable tentation. Il se maudit en même temps pour ne pas avoir réparé plutôt cette porte qui s'ouvrait toute seule depuis déjà un moment maintenant.

Il se dépêcha donc de ressortir et partit continuer ses tâches quotidiennes.

Quand Faith sortit de son bain, elle découvrit avec joie que sa robe préférée, était posée dans la chambre. Elle l'enfila donc rapidement, puis attendit un moment. Après quelques minutes, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si elle avait une super ouïe et qu'il lui ressemblait alors il devait probablement avoir la même. Elle l'appela donc comme s'il se trouvait dans la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard il la rejoignit.

\- Oui Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Il va bientôt falloir que je rentre chez moi pour le déjeuner, donc si vous voulez que nous parlions, il vaut mieux le faire maintenant.

\- En effet Mademoiselle. Je vous laisse l'honneur de commencer.

Faith prit alors une grande inspiration puis se leva et se mit à faire des allers-retours devant Sebastian. Ça lui permettait de réduire son stress.

\- Voulez-vous que je commence par les questions ou par les explications ?

\- Et si vous commenciez par me dire ce que vous faisiez dehors à cette heure matinale ?

\- Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a terrifiée et m'a poussée à m'éloigner de chez moi pour me défouler sans mettre en danger ma famille.

\- Mais encore ? Demanda Sebastian dont la curiosité n'était pas pleinement satisfaite. Quel cauchemar était-ce donc ? Pourquoi venir précisément dans cette clairière ?

\- Pour la clairière, c'était un hasard ! J'ai simplement laissé mes pas me guider.

\- Et pour le cauchemar ? Vous évitez la question, my lady.

\- Je... Je dévorais l'âme de ma sœur sans pouvoir me contrôler...

Sebastian se contenta de hocher la tête ce qui rendit Faith soupçonneuse.

\- Vous ne semblez pas choqué ni même troublé ou étonné par ma déclaration, et je sais que vous n'êtes pas humain, alors expliquez-moi ! Qu'êtes-vous ?!

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Sebastian d'être étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il était ! Mais qui était-elle à la fin pour ne pas reconnaître l'un des siens ?

\- Je suis comme vous, my lady, je suis un démon.

\- Quoi !? Non ! C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas un démon ! De plus, j'ai une âme, ce qui n'est pas votre cas ! Ça prouve bien que nous sommes différents !

Les yeux du démon devinrent alors rouges, effrayant un peu la jeune femme, et il lui répondit :

\- Vous pouvez voir les âmes depuis votre plus tendre enfance, tout comme moi. Vous avez une âme comme j'en avais une avant de dévorer ma première âme. Vous rêvez de dévorer des âmes et ce désir va augmenter et devenir comme le mien. Vous pouvez contrôler le feu et avez des capacités surhumaines pratiquement identiques aux miennes, et vos yeux semblent vouloir passer au rouge comme les miens, et le pourront quand vous aurez dévoré une âme. Enfin, votre forme démoniaque commence déjà à apparaître parfois, obscurcissant les alentours, comme la mienne. Vous ne pouvez échappée à cette vérité, vous êtes un démon, my lady.

Faith sentit alors le monde tourner autour d'elle. Elle, un démon !? C'était impossible ! C'était un cauchemar ! Non ! Elle ne voulait pas être un démon dévoreur d'âme ! Et puis alors qui étaient ses vrais parents ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonnée ?

Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle sentait le sang quitter ses veines brusquement et que ses jambes cédèrent. Elle ferma les yeux, et sombra dans l'inconscience en pensant dans un coin de son esprit que la rencontre rapide avec le sol allait certainement être douloureuse.

Le majordome de Ciel la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche ledit sol, ne s'attendant toutefois pas à ce qu'elle ait cette réaction. Il la regarda donc un moment, cherchant des réponses dans son doux visage avant de la reposer sur le lit et de soupirer. Il attendit ensuite patiemment quelques instants qu'elle se réveille, son malaise n'étant dû qu'à une baisse de tension temporaire. En effet, elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, sentant cette dernière pulser. Elle se releva lentement en laissant échapper un gémissement, puis elle se souvint de la raison de son malaise et elle bondit à une vitesse inhumaine, hors du lit, loin de Sebastian. Ce dernier eut en retour un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Vous avez peur de moi maintenant, my lady...

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de le regarder, méfiante.

\- Vous savez que vous devrez m'approcher ne serait-ce que pour que je vous ramène chez vous, my lady.

Faith jura, chose normalement tout à fait incorrect pour une dame de son rang, mais actuellement elle n'en avait que faire des convenances.

\- Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, allons-y.

Il lui fit alors signe de passer devant, et tout au long du trajet qu'il lui indiquait pour sortir du manoir discrètement, Faith sentit son regard insistant sur elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle finit d'ailleurs par s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui en lui ordonnant :

\- Passes devant ! Ton regard me met mal à l'aise !

Cela amusa beaucoup Sebastian qui avait agi ainsi délibérément, et il prit la tête non sans conserver son sourire en coin diabolique.


	7. Le bal tant redouté

Sebastian et Faith arrivèrent à rejoindre les écuries sans se faire remarquer par une chance inouïe, et ils prirent le carrosse sans drapeau pour passer inaperçu. Le majordome monta à l'avant pour conduire tandis que la jeune blonde s'installait à l'arrière, heureuse de pouvoir enfin être seule. Elle fut ramenée chez elle, et descendit sans un coup d'œil à Sebastian et elle rejoignit les grandes portes de chez elle. Derrière ses dernières, c'était le chaos. Les domestiques étaient complètement paniquées à l'idée que les Midford découvrent que leur chère fille aînée avant disparu. Ainsi, quand elle franchit les portes, un grand « ouf » général retentit pendant que le majordome venait réclamer des explications.

Elle déjeuna avec sa famille avant de partir se préparer pour le bal, peu enthousiaste. Elle fut d'autant moins enthousiasme quand elle découvrit que la robe qu'elle devait mettre était celle qu'elle avait aperçue dans son rêve ou plutôt cauchemar. Elle paniqua alors légèrement mais obéit, cette dernière était un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de ses parents, et comme ils le lui apprirent, ce qu'ils avaient caché dans la bibliothèque. Elle enfila donc la longue robe rouge puis appela une dame de chambre pour l'aider à se coiffer quand sa sœur toqua à sa porte. Elle lui dit d'entrer et regarda son reflet dans le miroir, ne pouvant se tourner pour lui parler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Lizzy ? Un problème avec mère ? Père ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Non, Non ! Je voulais juste te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire de ma part.

\- Tu... Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ! Mais il ne fallait pas Lizzy !

\- Pourtant toi tu m'en achètes toujours un pour mon anniversaire ! Alors c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille !

Et elle lui tendit un joli paquet qu'elle cachait derrière son dos. La servant ayant enfin terminé avec ses cheveux, Faith put se retourner et se lever pour aller chercher le cadeau. Le sourire de sa sœur fut rayonnant à partir du moment où elle s'en saisit, et encore plus quand elle le déballa et découvrir que c'était une magnifique pince à cheveux rouge avec des plumes et des perles blanches. La jeune femme dont on fêtait l'anniversaire le soir même en resta pantois. C'était juste splendide et en plus, ça allait parfaitement avec sa robe. Une pensée apparut alors dans son esprit, faisait taire la plupart de ses inquiétudes : cette barrette n'était pas dans son rêve, ça se passerait donc certainement différemment si elle la mettait. Elle la plaça ainsi joliment dans ses cheveux grâce au miroir puis se tourna vers sa sœur et demanda :

\- Alors, ça me va bien ?

\- Tu es magnifique Faith ! On dirait une princesse !

\- Merci du compliment, petite poussin.

Et elle la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Finalement ce fut leur mère qui les interrompit en leur affirmant que c'était l'heure et que les invités les attendaient. Elle tendit donc son bras à sa sœur et dit :

\- Ma chère, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner ?

\- Avec joie, très chère, répondit Élisabeth sur le même ton surjoué que sa sœur.

Puis elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire alors que Lizzy attrapait le bras de Faith. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle de bal. Elles s'arrêtèrent en haut des escaliers de la salle et le silence se fit dans la pièce en même temps que les invités étaient éblouis par la beauté des deux filles de la famille Midford, et plus particulièrement de l'aînée.

Faith descendit lentement les escaliers, de façon fluide et distinguée. Elle prit une discrète inspiration, puis commença un tour des invités, échangeant quelques formalités et rires forcés, et remarquant facilement les jeunes hommes présents pour la courtiser. Puis ce fut une succession de danses et d'échanges avec tous ses prétendants. Après une heure ainsi, s'en fut vraiment trop pour Faith, et même si elle n'avait pas encore vu tous les invités, elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle s'éclipsa donc lentement sur un balcon, le tout de façon tellement discrète que personne ne le remarqua. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait et espérait.

Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, puis posa sa tête sur sa main en soupirant. Si sa mère la voyait maintenant, elle la reprendrait surement sur sa posture, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ses âmes à l'intérieur étaient pourries par le mensonge, la trahison, les complots et le désir de pouvoir... Et sa mère voulait qu'elle choisisse un époux parmi eux... Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment faire pour échapper à ce destin sans amour et sans bonheur.

_Tu pourrais simplement dévorer ses âmes dit alors une voix dans son esprit._

_Non ! C'est hors de question ! Pensa la jeune femme en secouant la tête._

Elle ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour se protéger de cette voix qui n'était rien d'autre que son pouvoir démoniaque qui ne rêvait que de s'éveiller. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et elle bondit en arrière, prête à se défendre avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Ciel et son majordome.

\- Tout va bien, Faith ? Demanda le jeune comte.

\- Ce n'est rien. Un peu de fatigue et des pensées encombrantes. Mais je ne t'ai pas encore salué comme il se doit, je te prie de m'excuser.

Elle s'inclina ensuite, avec un sourire doux et dit :

\- Enchanté de vous revoir comte Phantomhive. La soirée vous plait-elle ?

\- Oui... Répondit Ciel un peu déboussolé face à tant de formalités venant de la jeune femme.

\- J'en suis enchantée, ajouta-t-elle avant de lâcher un petit rire. Tu devrais voir ta tête c'est hilarant !

Ciel se renfrogna alors en baragouinant quelque chose à propos du fait que c'était sa faute à être si formel, etc. Cela fit également sourire Sebastian. Apparemment, l'aînée des Midford avaient un don pour faire réagir Ciel, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

\- En tout cas, je vois que c'est une soirée de rencontres plus qu'autre chose... Ta mère désire apparemment toujours ardemment te voir mariée.

\- Oui... Répondit Faith avec une légère grimace. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai un ultimatum. Je dois choisir quelqu'un avant le solstice d'hiver ou elle choisira pour moi.

La jeune femme sentit le regard du majordome pesant sur elle et elle de retint de frissonner. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de la regarder aussi intensément ? Elle avait clairement l'impression que ça l'amusait de la mettre mal à l'aise, et elle détestait ça. Un jour elle lui ferait payer, c'était une promesse qu'elle se fit.

\- Mais et si vous dansiez avec moi, comte Phantomhive. Cela éloignerait pour un temps les prétendants et ma mère ne pourrait rien dire...

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Attends ?! S'exclama Ciel alors qu'elle le tirait sur la piste de danse.

Une nouvelle mélodie débuta alors et elle le tira dans une danse, ressemblant vaguement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de danser avec un petit frère. Le jeune garçon semblait terriblement mal à l'aise, tandis que Faith ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire doucement.

Finalement, la danse s'acheva et elle s'inclina devant lui, pour le remercier, avant de le pousser vers sa sœur qui rougit mais fut ravie et n'hésita donc pas à l'entraîner à son tour, dans une succession de danses.

L'aînée des Midford reprit lentement son visage de lady, gracieuse et distinguée, et un de ses prétendants l'invita à nouveau à danser. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle savait qu'elle devrait recommencer ces danses incessantes avec des courtisans avares, mais pour rattraper le temps perdu avec sa sœur ou avec Ciel qu'elle voyait comme son frère, elle était prête à subir ce contre-coup. Elle passa donc de prétendants en prétendants, chacun y allant de son compliment plat et de sa petite anecdote sans importance, quand soudain, à la fin d'une danse, quelqu'un frappa sur l'épaule de son partenaire de danse.

\- Puis-je vous emprunter cette demoiselle pour la prochaine danse ?

Comme le voulut la coutume, le danseur céda la place à celui qui le lui avait demandé tandis que Faith empêchait tant bien que mal la stupeur de couvrir son visage. Elle avait reconnu la voix. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

\- Que fais-tu ? Lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient une valse.

\- J'invite une charmante lady à danser...

\- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu as peut-être changé de vêtements et mis un masque, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te reconnaître ! N'oublie pas que tu es le seul ici à ne pas avoir d'âme.

\- Je n'ai jamais désiré me cacher à vos yeux, my lady, seulement aux yeux des autres. Que diraient-ils, s'ils vous voyaient danser avec un majordome ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou simplement, ne pas danser !

\- Et me priver du plaisir de nos conversations ?! Impensable. D'autant plus que je sais que vous n'appréciez pas particulièrement danser avec vos courtisans.

\- Qui te dit que je préfère danser avec toi.

\- Voyons, my lady, tout comme vous, je peux voir les âmes ! Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir.

Elle claqua alors discrètement la langue agacée. Il n'avait pas d'âme elle ne pouvait donc pour l'instant pas vraiment se faire d'opinion sur ce démon.

\- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

\- J'apprécie votre compagnie, my lady, répondit-il, la faisant légèrement rougir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre des membres de mon espèce, encore plus des qui ne sont pas encore adultes au sens démoniaque.

Faith se renfrogna alors et se maudit en même temps d'avoir rougit. C'était officiel, elle détestait ce type ! Tout du moins, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait ressentir pour lui : de la haine ! Et puis, c'était quoi cette manie qu'il avait de l'appeler « my lady » ? Elle n'était ni sa maîtresse, ni quoi que ce soit justifiant cette appellation !

Le sourire de Sebastian sembla s'agrandir encore et elle retint donc une mine renfrognée. Elle avait le sentiment que sa mère l'observait et elle se devait de ne rien laisser paraître.

La musique s'acheva lentement, et elle le salua donc avec un faux sourire qui avait trompé tout le monde jusqu'à présent, avant de s'éloigner de la piste de danse ne désirant pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'invite à danser.

Elle soupirait dans un coin de la pièce quand son père arriva dans son dos.

\- Votre bal d'anniversaire vous plaît-il très chère ?

\- Beaucoup, père. Merci, lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Je sais que votre mère voudrait vous voir danser avec des prétendants en vue de vous marier et je comprends son choix et l'approuve, mais vous serez toujours ma petite fille alors pour l'instant, dansons ensemble si vous le voulez bien.

\- Avec joie, répondit la jeune femme.

Son père avait toujours été strict et autoritaire, c'est pourquoi, le voir quitter son masque de froideur pour lui parler sincèrement, lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle se sentait plus légère et elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire heureux de rester sur ses lèvres. Ils rejoignirent le centre de la piste, et un morceau doux débuta. Son père lui prit une main et plaça l'autre sur sa taille tandis qu'elle faisait de même mais en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. Et la danse commença. Faith était, de l'avis général, plus rayonnante que jamais. Son sourire et son visage plein d'amour familiale illuminaient la pièce et lui donnaient un air surhumain. Pour certains, elle était même telle une déesse. Sa robe flottait autour d'elle accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements leur donnant un aspect magique. Les danseurs autour d'eux arrêtèrent de danser, les discussions diverses et variées cessèrent et tout le monde admira ce spectacle envoûtant. Les musiciens prolongèrent un maximum de temps la mélodie avant de finalement jouer la note finale. Le père de Faith lui embrassa alors le front, dans un silence total, et enfin, Faith réalisa qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention. Absorbée comme elle l'avait été par ce moment privilégié avec son père, elle n'avait pas remarqué les regards de plus en plus nombreux sur eux et elle se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise, surtout en voyant l'âme des autres, autour. Désir, jalousie et convoitise peuplaient la plupart et elle avait vraiment besoin de retourner prendre l'air, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'éclipser si facilement. Le silence persista, personne n'osant réellement venir l'inviter après un tel spectacle, et le malaise grandit. Finalement, la musique reprit et la mère de Faith vint les rejoindre pour danser avec son mari. Quelques autres, courageux couples de danseurs, se formèrent les entourant et Faith décida d'en profiter pour tenter de s'éloigner discrètement. Mais une main lui attrapa le poignet à l'instant même où elle se retourna.

\- Vous allez bien danser avec moi très chère, ce n'est pas encore fait, dit le Vicomte de Druitt.

Elle frissonna à ces mots. De toutes les personnes ici présentes, c'était peut-être lui qui avait l'âme la plus tâchée de crimes et de pêchés. Il sentait la convoitise, le désir et l'envie. Elle n'avait cependant aucune sortie de secours. Elle fut donc contrainte de danser avec lui. Il tentait de se rapprocher d'elle par tous les moyens possibles et elle tentait à tout prix de le gardait à distance. Néanmoins, ils savaient tous deux être discrets de telle sorte que seule une personne vraiment attentive pourrait voir leur petit manège. Il lui caressa les hanches discrètement dans un mouvement, et en échange elle lui marcha sur le pied, prétendument par maladresse. Il rit alors et elle prit son visage le plus innocent qui soit. Puis, un souffle dans sa nuque pendant un tour et sa main qui descendait lentement, presque imperceptiblement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une scène ici, mais elle sentait la peur l'envahir et s'il continuait ainsi, elle ne pourrait plus contrôler son pouvoir démoniaque et ferait tout brûler, en commençant par lui. Elle lui enfonça donc les ongles dans la main, pour lui faire signe d'arrêter, mais il se contenta de lui sourire en rapprochant un peu plus son visage. Le désir brut et mal sain qui habitait ses yeux lui donnait envie de vomir et elle sentit qu'elle allait bientôt s'évanouir ou devenir incontrôlable. Déjà, quelques bougies brûlaient plus fort que les autres dans la pièce. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se permettre ni l'un ni l'autre. Devenir incontrôlable signerait son arrêt de mort, quant à s'évanouir alors que cet être abjecte la tenait toujours, ce n'était pas conseillé. Il y prendrait trop de plaisir et ses mains pourraient se déplacer librement sous couvert du fait qu'il l'avait simplement rattrapée. Son air se raréfia, et sa vision se troubla, mais elle se mordit la langue pour résister juste quelques secondes de plus. Finalement, son état n'était peut-être pas uniquement dû à la présence du vicomte si près, mais peut-être plutôt à une fièvre qu'elle sentait monter lentement.

Le morceau s'acheva enfin, et elle s'écarta vite de lui avant de le saluer. Il lui attrapa toutefois le poignet pour une autre danse et elle tenta de se retirer de sa poigne de fer, mais malgré son état de demi-démon, elle n'avait pas la force de lui échapper, ayant dépenser trop d'énergie à lutter contre l'évanouissement. Elle s'excusa donc poliment, affirmant avoir promis la prochaine danse à quelqu'un d'autre, tandis que des points noirs de plus en plus nombreux dansaient dans son champ de vision. Elle put clairement voir une rapide grimace de haine se dessiner sur son visage avant qu'il n'insiste, prenant pour excuse que le morceau avait déjà commencé maintenant. L'air se bloqua dans les poumons de Faith tandis qu'il tentait à nouveau de la rapprocher de lui, et une main surgit dans son champ de vision. Un homme dont elle ne distinguait pas encore le visage s'adressa au vicomte.

\- Je suis désolé vicomte, mais comme vous l'a dit Lady Midford, elle m'a déjà promis la prochaine danse. Veillez donc vous écarter, comme le veut la convenance.

Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que quelques danseurs l'entendent et le blond ne pouvait donc pas agir autrement. Le vicomte s'éloigna enfin, en cachant sa haine, et des mains douces vinrent remplacer les siennes. Faith regarda avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, le visage de son sauveur, et elle ne vit qu'un masque blanc. Elle eut alors un sourire un peu grimacé avant de souffler : « Merci Sebastian » puis elle s'évanouit.


	8. Je veille sur vous

Le majordome, actuellement noble, la rattrapa in-extremis et quelques cris de surprise et de stupeur fusèrent. Alertés par le bruit, les autres regards se tournèrent vers la scène, et entre autres celui de Ciel. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son majordome démoniaque et se demanda ce qu'il faisait ainsi, changé, et pourquoi il semblait être précédemment en train de danser avec la sœur de Lizzy. En avait-il après elle ? Non il avait déjà un contrat avec lui, il n'aurait donc aucun intérêt à cela. Alors pourquoi ? La question demeurait entière.

Sebastian souleva finalement Faith, la tenant contre lui telle une princesse et il alla à la rencontre des parents de la jeune femme, qui étaient paniqués.

\- Au mon dieu ! Faith ! Réveille-toi ! Supplia la mère de famille en lui tapotant doucement les joues.

Elle rouvrit alors les yeux, lentement et un peu perdue et demanda d'une petite voix.

\- Que... Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanouis, ma chérie.

\- Ah... Je suis fatiguée... Dit-elle en se collant un peu plus à la source de chaleur la plus proche, qui était le torse de son sauveur.

Le père de Faith posa alors une main sur son front ayant comme une intuition. Il la retira bientôt et demanda à son majordome.

\- Henry ! Prépare un carrosse. Nous devons immédiatement l'emmener chez le médecin ! Elle est brûlante de fièvre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sebastian.

\- Jeune homme, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais merci d'avoir rattrapé ma fille. Je vais maintenant la récupérer.

Il tenta alors de prendre sa fille des bras de Sebastian, mais Faith avait inconsciemment attrapé la veste de démon, et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, le père soupira puis dit à Sebastian de les accompagner.

\- Je suis désolé mesdames et messieurs, mais le bal est écourté. Je vais devoir vous demander de rentrer chez vous.

Des échanges nombreux s'élevèrent, puis tout le monde commença à quitter la pièce. Finalement, Ciel fut le seul des invités à rester avec Sebastian. Il se tourna vers le père de famille et demanda très humblement.

\- Lord Midford, me permettez-vous de rester ? Je m'inquiète pour Faith.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu fais partie de la famille après tout. Maintenant hâtons-nous.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous un peu serré dans le véhicule pour se rendre chez le médecin.

Là-bas, après deux trois exams, ce dernier conclut que c'était un coup de froid, et qu'il lui fallait juste du repos. Un soulagement général se fit alors sentir et ils retournèrent au manoir. Dans ce dernier, guidé par le père de Faith, Sebastian se rendit à la chambre de la jeune femme où il la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il décrispa ensuite avec précaution ses doigts, puis lui jeta un discret regard avant de ressortir. Lord Midford ferma silencieusement la porte puis dit :

\- Monsieur, suivez-moi jusqu'à mon étude, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Bien sûr.

Et ils marchèrent dans un silence lourd jusqu'au bureau du maître de maison. Une fois tous deux installés de chaque côté du bureau, le père de Faith commença les questions.

\- Tout d'abord, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Il ne me semble pas que nous ayons été présentés.

\- Je suis le Marquis de Michaelis, et je viens de France.

\- Oh un étranger ! Et que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Vous n'étiez pas invité au bal.

\- L'une de vos invitées, ma marraine, la Comtesse de Montensier, m'a invité. Elle souhaite tout comme mes parents, me voir marier rapidement et elle voyait là une bonne occasion pour faire des rencontres.

\- Je comprends, mais pouvez-vous enlever votre masque ? Un visage vaut mieux que des mots pour deviner la nature d'un homme.

\- Mon visage a été défiguré par un accident pendant mon enfance, et depuis je préfère le cacher. Souhaitez-vous tout de même le voir ?

\- Non ! Je ne voudrais pas vous rendre inconfortable... Il se fait tard, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous. Je vais vous faire apprêter un carrosse.

\- Merci. Ce fut en tout cas un plaisir de vous rencontrer Lord Midford et j'espère ne point vous avoir importuné.

\- Non, le plaisir était partagé. J'espère que nous pourrons restez en relation et une prochaine fois parler affaire peut-être, Marquis Michaelis.

Et ils se serrèrent la main avant que l'un ne raccompagne l'autre jusqu'à la porte du manoir. Bien sûr, le père de Faith ferait des recherches sur lui pour confirmer ses dires, mais Sebastian avait été minutieux, et en une demi-heure il avait tout mis en place de telle sorte que personne ne pourrait démasquer sa supercherie.

Ciel repartit ensuite à son tour et prévint qu'il reviendrait le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles de la malade, avec leur permission bien sûr.

Quand il fut enfin dans son manoir, il convoqua immédiatement Sebastian dans son bureau.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais à tourner autour de Faith ? Et puis c'est quoi cette nouvelle identité bidon ? Je te préviens, si jamais tu t'en prends à Faith, je me donnerai la mort comme ça tu ne pourras pas prendre mon âme !

\- Soyez rassuré, Monsieur, je ne m'en prendrai jamais à Lady Midford.

\- Alors la raison de cette nouvelle identité ? Tu m'expliques ?

\- Une histoire entre la Lady et moi, affirma le majordome, restant évasif.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Confidentielle...

Ciel se renfrogna alors. Ce majordome de malheur pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs quand il agissait ainsi avec cet air si suffisant. Il préféra donc ne plus lui parler pour la soirée, et cela ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus le majordome démoniaque.

Dans la nuit, la fièvre de Faith baissa enfin un peu, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était en sueur, légèrement haletante, et par moment, elle avait l'impression que sa chambre tournait. Une envie de vomir la prit bientôt, et elle se releva tant bien que mal, sur ses jambes flageolantes, pour rejoindre son pot de chambre dans lequel elle rendit le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait avalée pendant le bal. Elle toussa ensuite, et sentit sa fièvre remonter. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Sa tête était comme broyée, son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et sa respiration était laborieuse. Elle se sentit partir en arrière et ayant remarqué une présence près d'elle, elle appela la première personne à laquelle elle pensa.

\- Sebastian...

\- Je suis là, my lady... Ne vous inquiétez pas... Dit le concerné en la rattrapant.

Il la souleva ensuite, et la reposa dans son lit.

\- Que... Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles très chère. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je croise une de mes congénères, et encore moins une qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle était.

\- Alors c'est ça... Je suis une bête curieuse... alors... je t'intéresse...

Le démon fit un sourire énigmatique qui laissant d'autant plus Faith perdue, puis il posa sa main sur sa tête et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en s'adressant à elle.

\- Reposez-vous Lady Faith Midford. Je veille sur vous.

Et alors Faith sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Elle tenta de lutter, de repousser son envie de dormir, ne voulant pas être à la merci de ce démon indéchiffrable. Mais, elle finit par fermer les yeux, et sa respiration ralentit. Sebastian continua alors à la regarder, puis demanda plus pour lui-même que réellement pour elle :

\- Lady Midford, pourquoi faut-il que vous ayez cet effet sur moi ? Je suis censé ne me préoccuper que de mon jeune maître, mais vous changez toutes les règles. Peut-être est-ce l'amour dont me parlait tant mère quand j'étais enfant. En tout cas, prenez plus soin de vous. Vous n'êtes pas encore immortelle !

Puis il lui embrassa le front, et il murmura :

\- Pour vous garder à mes côtés, je ferais en sorte que vous dévoriez une âme, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Puis il s'éloigna et se cacha dans l'ombre de la pièce pour veillez sur elle. Il ne repartit qu'un peu avant l'aube pour s'occuper de son contractant.

Les trois jours suivants, Faith les passa au lit. Sa sœur vint fréquemment la voir, et Ciel vint lui rendre visite tous les jours, semblant véritablement inquiet pour elle. Elle le rassurait tant bien que mal en le taquinant ou en comparant sa maladie à ses crises d'asthme lors de l'enfance. Elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'il avait alors une tête encore pire que la sienne maintenant, mais ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

Le père de Faith vint également prendre des nouvelles de sa fille. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, et prit soin d'elle, ce comportant enfin en père. Son absence pendant cinq ans avait peut-être réveillé l'instant paternel de son père. Toujours est-il qu'elle appréciait sa présence réconfortante et rassurante. Enfin, elle comprenait enfin ce que ça faisait d'avoir un père... En revanche, sa mère était toujours aussi distante, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas sa mère... Cette hypothèse avait déjà effleuré son esprit auparavant. Après tous, elle n'était pas humaine et ne posséderait bientôt plus d'âme alors que ses parents bien qu'ayant passé leurs dix-neuf ans, en avait toujours une. Elle avait pensé un moment être une enfant illégitime, cela expliquant la froideur de sa mère à son égard, mais elle en doutait désormais. Si ça avait était le cas, sa mère n'aurait pas hésité à le lui faire savoir, et l'aurait rabaissée à chaque occasion. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se doutait donc qu'elle avait été adoptée. Comment et pourquoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle aimerait bien rencontrer un jour ses parents, sa vraie famille et savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonnée.

Finalement elle soupira. Sa fièvre et son assignation au lit laissaient le temps à ses pensées pour s'égarer et elle pensait à beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle avait volontairement ignorées, ou mises de côté.

\- Que se passe-t-il, my lady ?

\- Que fais-tu encore là ? Demanda Faith, exaspérée.

Elle n'était pas surprise par la voix qui avait surgi de l'ombre car depuis le bal, le démon lui rendait visite toutes les nuits. Ce dernier sortit de sa cachette avec un sourire malicieux et lui répondit.

\- Voyons, je ne fais que veillez sur vous, comme je vous l'ai promis, my lady.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi ! Tu peux partir !

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit alors et il resta immobile, bien décidé à rester.

\- Ne soyez pas si froide envers votre humble prétendant, my lady...

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon prétendant ! Ma mère n'accepterait jamais un majordome comme prétendant !

\- Mais elle accepte volontiers le Marquis de Michaelis qui vient de France... Comment vous aurais-je approchée pendant le bal, autrement.

\- Espèce de... de... Raaaaah !

Et elle rabattit la couverture pour se soustraire à son regard.

Sebastian lâcha un petit rire. Cette démone était vraiment à part. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, et pouvait en même temps se montrer si mignonne par moment ! Il succombait indéniablement à cette lady aux cheveux blonds. Il s'approcha alors lentement du lit, s'y posa, la sentant se tendre, et il lui embrassa le front par-dessus la couverture. À ce contact, la jeune femme retira vivement la couverture, se demandant ce qu'il venait de faire, et elle tomba nez à nez avec le visage du démon. Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit et il s'approcha d'elle. Mais elle bondit du lit pour s'éloigner. Ces yeux la piquèrent et quelques bougies s'allumèrent dans la pièce alors qu'elle restait le plus loin possible de cet homme, dans une position défensive. Il ne manquait plus qu'un feulement pour qu'elle ressemble à un chat, et cela ne fit que la rendre plus attirante aux yeux du démon qui adorait les félins. Ces yeux devinrent rouges et il plaça une main devant son visage. C'était vraiment irrésistible ! Il préféra donc s'éloigna pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser pour l'instant, my lady. Mais je suis un bon chasseur et je n'abandonne jamais une proie.

Et il sortit. Le visage de Faith se peignit de tristesse, bien malgré elle, et elle chuchota :

\- Alors c'est comme ça... Je ne suis qu'une proie après tout...

Et elle retourna dans son lit où les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.


	9. Rendez-vous avec la reine

Le lendemain matin, Faith reçut enfin la permission de se lever. Cela l'arrangeait, son rendez-vous avec la reine étant dans l'après-midi. Elle passa donc une matinée calme, puis se prépara pour le rendez-vous. Elle enfila une robe jaune pâle assez simple mais élégante, et attacha ses cheveux en chignon. Elle se devait après tout d'être présentable devant la reine ! Elle monta ensuite dans le véhicule venu la chercher et regarda le paysage défiler tandis qu'on la menait au château. Les champs et grandes étendues de forêt laissèrent bientôt place à quelques maisons et petits manoirs, puis de plus en plus, et finalement, ils entrèrent en ville.

Nombreuses étaient les personnes qui marchaient dans la rue, de tous rangs et de toutes apparences. Ce défilé de gens différents les uns des autres passionna Faith. Grâce à leur âme et à leur apparence, elle s'amusa à imaginer la vie de chacun, leur problème et leur histoire. Elle voyait une femme de petite noblesse gâtée par ses parents et qui vivrait sûrement un mariage de convenance pour améliorer son statut. Et ce vieil homme assis par terre, faisant la manche devait certainement être soldat dans sa jeunesse car il gardait une posture droite et rigide malgré les effets du temps et sa situation difficile. Enfin, il avait ce petit garçon, tout souriant, tenant la main de ses deux parents en leur racontant une histoire selon lui palpitante. Ce petit garçon qui avait le même sourire que Ciel autrefois vivait heureux, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, et elle espérait sincèrement que cela reste ainsi, que son âme soit à jamais aussi blanche qu'en cet instant. Une larme roula sur sa joue, sans qu'elle s'y attende, et elle la chassa rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique ! Elle devait se concentrer sur son entrevue à venir. Pour que la reine la convoque, il devait y avoir une bonne raison, et elle était curieuse de savoir laquelle. Elle inspira donc puis souffla lentement pour se calmer et elle reprit son sourire doux de lady. On ne dirait point qu'elle s'était mal comportée avec la reine.

Après encore dix minutes, elle arriva aux portes du château. Un domestique la mena alors à travers les longs corridors entremêlés jusqu'à un petit salon. La reine l'y rejoignit bientôt, accompagnée d'un serviteur tout de blanc vêtu. En le voyant, Faith eut une drôle d'impression. Cet homme avait bien une âme mais elle semblait étrange, et étonnement, elle n'arrivait pas à être confiante en présence de cet homme. C'est comme s'il dégageait quelque chose qui naturellement la repoussait. Elle garda toutefois cela pour elle, bien caché, et elle se tourna vers la reine pour la saluer comme il se devait, en s'inclinant.

\- Votre majesté, c'est un immense honneur, et un réel plaisir que d'être ici aujourd'hui. Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien et suis honorée que vous m'ayez invitée pour un thé.

La reine, toute de noir vêtue, se tourna vers son serviteur qui se pencha comme pour l'écouter, avant de s'adresser à la jeune lady en face d'eux.

\- La reine me dit qu'elle est également honorée de vous recevoir. Elle a beaucoup entendu parler de vous Faith Midford.

\- Oh... J'espère que ce n'est pas en mal, déclara Faith de moins en moins à l'aise, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez point Lady Midford, rien de mauvais, bien au contraire.

Il s'approcha ensuite de la table, et servit une à une les deux femmes. La jeune lady attendit donc que la reine boit avant d'en faire de même. Le thé était véritable succulent, presque envoûtant, et à nouveau, une étrange sensation s'empara de la jeune femme. Pourquoi avait-elle ce mauvais pressentiment et cette envie irrépressible de fuir à toute jambe, le plus loin possible.

\- Si notre chère reine vous a fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle aimerait vous poser une question. On dit que durant votre internat à l'école de la Rose Pourpre, vous jouiez un peu les enquêteurs quand quelqu'un en avait besoin. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Euh... Oui... J'aidais un peu, quand je le pouvais...

Le sourire du serviteur s'agrandit donc et il regarda la reine qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'accord.

\- C'est ce que nous espérions. Nous voudrions que vous rejoigniez le comte Phantomhive dans ses investigations pour démasquer Jack l'éventreur.

Faith avala de travers et toussa aussi discrètement que possible deux ou trois fois avant de déclarer :

\- Sans... Sans remettre en doute votre jugement, vous... vous êtes sûre que je suis la plus qualifiée pour cela ? Je veux dire... je...

\- Ne vous sous-estimez pas Lady Midford. Nous avons confiance en vous, et c'est pourquoi, nous avons déjà envoyé une lettre pour prévenir le comte Phantomhive.

La jeune femme cacha, à ces mots, une grimace avec sa tasse de thé. En vérité, elle avait tenté d'échapper à cette charge, mais elle se rendait compte que c'était impossible, maintenant.

La reine discuta encore un moment avec elle, par l'intermédiaire de son serviteur blanc, puis elle remercia Faith avant de la laisser partir.

Une fois dehors et sur la route du retour, suffisamment loin pour être tranquille, elle demanda qu'on arrête le véhicule, puis dit qu'elle rentrerait à pied. Ensuite, elle attendit d'être seule pour enfin vomir. Le thé semblait remonter, et l'atmosphère qui régnait quand elle était avec la reine l'avait rendue véritablement malade. L'âme de la reine semblait aussi étrange que celle de son serviteur et elle avait eu tout du long ce sentiment de dégoût à l'égard de cet homme, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Rien que d'y penser, elle recommença à vomir. Elle tomba finalement à genou, et prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter de calmer sa crise. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de réagir ainsi. C'était leur reine, leur souveraine incontestée ! Comment ferait-elle si elle se sentait ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle ? Non elle ne pouvait vraiment pas, sinon elle aurait des problèmes. Elle marcha donc en direction de la forêt lentement, pour prendre un bol d'air et se détendre, tout en laissant son cerveau se vider de ses pensées superflues. Comme si elle était indéniablement attirée par cet endroit, elle atterrit une nouvelle fois dans la même clairière, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'y attarda pas.

Elle prit le chemin de son manoir et son cerveau recommença à s'encombrer. Faire enquête avec Ciel pour arrêter Jack l'éventreur était déjà une tâche ardue en soit, compte tenu de la dangerosité de leur cible et de la monstruosité de ses crimes. Surtout, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine. Et puis, ce qui rendait la tâche si ardue, et qui la dérangeait vraiment dans cette enquête, c'est qu'elle devrait nécessairement travailler avec Sebastian, étant donné que ce dernier était toujours avec Ciel. D'ailleurs, pourquoi donc Sebastian était-il avec Ciel ? Une pensée affreuse lui vint à l'esprit. En avait-il après l'âme de Ciel ?! Non ! Elle ne le permettrait pas ! il lui était trop précieux ! Elle ferait tout pour protéger le dernier membre de la famille Phantomhive, mais surtout, elle ne se laisserait plus avoir par les paroles douces et envoûtantes du démon. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas pour avoir tenté de dérober l'âme de celui qu'elle voyait comme son frère.

Finalement, elle arriva chez elle dans la soirée, ayant pris son temps. Sa famille l'y attendait en faisant les cent pas, s'inquiétant de son absence prolongée. Sa sœur la serra dans ses bras en soupirant, et son père lui fit un signe de la tête. Ciel, qui était également là, lui jeta un coup d'œil, tout comme son majordome, et s'apprêta à lui parler quand sa mère intervint.

\- Où étais-tu passée ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? Regarde ta robe ! Elle est foutue ! Nous allons avoir une petite conversation toutes les deux !

Et elle s'éloigna avec Faith en s'excusant auprès des autres personnes. Quand elles furent entrées dans un petit salon accolant, et une fois la porte fermée, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Faith reçut une claque de sa mère.

\- Fille ingrate ! Je croyais que tu avais changé ! Que cette école t'avait transformée ! Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas après tout ! Tu es toujours aussi immature ! Il va falloir que tu cesses d'agir comme une enfant ! Dès l'année prochaine, tu seras mariée, que tu le veilles ou non, et il vaut mieux que je n'entende pas de la bouche de ton futur époux que tu es irrespectueuse ou immature ! Il en va de la réputation de notre famille !

Une deuxième claque vola, et Faith resta parfaitement immobile. Elle savait que réagir ne servirait à rien, et que la meilleure des choses à faire était de baisser la tête en attendant que la tempête passe. Sa mère n'avait vraiment pas changé en cinq ans.

\- Maintenant, files dans ta chambre et réfléchis aux conséquences de tes actes, je m'excuserai auprès de nos invités pour toi !

Puis elle sortit rejoindre les autres. La jeune lady resta quelques secondes de plus immobile dans la pièce, serrant les dents et les poings, partagée entre la rage et la tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère la déteste autant ? Était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie mère ? Mais pourtant son père l'acceptait lui... Alors, était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles de son âge ? Qu'elle ne rêvait pas d'un mariage de convenance enrichissant et de pouvoir acheter tout ce qu'elle désirait ? Était-ce à cause de son tempérament naturellement explosif qui lui avait souvent attiré des ennuis, bien malgré elle ? Ou encore, était-ce parce que, connaissant la vraie nature des gens grâce à sa nature démoniaque, elle ne se liait pas aux autres ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui déplaisait tant à sa mère... Peut-être un peu tout en même temps, mais en cette soirée, après son entrevue malaisante et les révélations qu'elle avait eu à propos de Sebastian, elle n'avait pas le courage de combattre, ni l'énergie pour. Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre, et s'effondra sur son lit. Quelques larmes inutiles coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle finit par s'endormir.


	10. Je vous laisse le choix

Dans la nuit, la jeune lady endormie, fut réveillée par une main douce lui caressant les cheveux. Elle remua lentement en lâchant un petit couinement de fatigue, puis ouvrit légèrement les yeux. La nuit régnait toujours en maître dehors, et la chambre était presque plongée dans le noir. Pourtant, Faith distingua une ombre à côté d'elle, la regardant. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux reconnaître la personne, même si elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Une fois ses doutes confirmés, elle se retourna, ne désirant pas le voir, et elle lui ordonna d'une voix froide :

\- Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! Va-t'en maintenant !

Cette phrase fit froncer les sourcils à l'invité indésirable. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler aussi froidement, et il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu changer.

\- Que se passe-t-il, my lady ? Je...

\- Va-t'en... Le coupa-t-elle alors que les bougies s'allumaient dans la pièce.

Le silence se fit, et elle crut avoir réussi à le faire partie quand sa couverture fut brusquement retirée et qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur de sa chambre, une main sur son épaule, la maintenant contre le mur, et l'autre placée à côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de fuir. Un visage se tenait devant elle, la surplombant légèrement, et tout ce qu'elle remarqua en premier lieu, ce fut des yeux rubis qui la fixaient. Danger... Voilà ce que lui soufflait son esprit. Mais il lui soufflait aussi autre chose, moins fort : désir... Elle repoussa néanmoins ce sentiment au plus profond de son esprit en se souvenant de pourquoi elle voulait qu'il parte.

\- Je veux bien rester poli et courtois, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis néanmoins un démon, et j'ai mes limites.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier alors que tu en as après l'âme de quelqu'un qui m'est cher ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre dévoreur d'âmes après tout, et je ne vaudrais bientôt pas mieux que toi ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te déteste hormis parce que tu veux dévorer l'âme de Ciel ? Je te déteste parce que ta présence ne fait que me rappeler en permanence ce qui m'attends. Quand tu es là, je ne peux que penser au monstre qu'un jour je deviendrai, au pauvre innocent à qui un jour je dévorerai l'âme, et je ne veux pas de cela ! Alors reste loin de moi !

À ces mots violents, le visage de Sebastian se tordit d'un mélange entre haine et tristesse. Finalement, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, ses derniers rougeoyants comme jamais.

\- Alors c'est ainsi, je ne suis qu'un monstre pour vous ? Au moins les choses sont claires. Vous ne savez pas tout, vous êtes loin de tout savoir, et pourtant, vous vous permettez de me juger. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela venant de vous. Vous m'en voulez pour le contrat avec Ciel, mais c'est lui qui a décidé de le passer. Il a accepté de me donner son âme en échange de mon aide, en toute connaissance de cause, et ce contrat ne peut être rompu ! De plus, je ne fais que me nourrir. Vous me voyez comme un être ignoble parce que je dévore des âmes, mais je ne fais que répondre à ma nature ! Que croyez-vous que pense le lapin de l'humain qui l'engraisse puis le tue ? Pensez-vous que dévorer une âme humaine est pire que de dévorer un animal ? Ensuite, vous dites que vous me détestez, ce qui, soit-dit en passant, est faux, et nous le savons tous les deux. Mais passons, et admettons que ce soit vrai : vous me détestez parce que je vous rappelle ce que vous allez devenir... Absurde ! Vous avez toujours été un démon, et ce n'est pas ma disparition qui rendra cette réalité moins réelle. Vous avez peur et je peux le comprendre. Vous avez été élevée comme une humaine, et prendre une âme vous semble ignoble, c'est un fait. Mais ne rejetez pas vos peurs sur les autres. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous aider et vous rassurer. Je n'imagine que trop bien ce que vous endurez, et c'est pourquoi je veux être là pour vous protéger ! Mais si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, soit, je vous laisserai vivre votre vie en paix, mais ne comptez plus sur moi à l'avenir ! Je vous laisse la journée pour y réfléchir. Si vous ne voulez plus de moi près de vous, ne faites rien, mais sinon, demain soir, avant minuit, rendez-vous à la clairière que vous avez détruite, et nous parlerons. Je vous laisse le choix! Sachez toutefois qu'un démon mécontent est pire qu'un présage de mort.

Il l'embrassa ensuite sans crier garde, et partit, laissant Faith s'effondrer sur le sol. Ce qu'il avait dit était tellement juste et tellement sincère que la jeune femme s'en voulut. Elle l'avait blessé, et ce, sans raison valable. Elle avait préféré voir le mal en lui, plutôt qu'affronter ses peurs, et elle s'en voulait. Elle qui détestait l'hypocrisie des nobles et leur fausse courtoisie, elle était devenue comme eux. Elle plaça donc ses mains sur son visage, laissant quelques larmes couler pour évacuer son surplus d'émotions. Elle déposa ensuite distraitement deux doigts sur ses lèvres, puis retourna se coucher le cœur lourd.

Le lendemain, Ciel vint lui rendre visite pour parler avec elle de l'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient désormais ensemble. Tout du long, Faith jetait de très discrets coups d'œil au majordome Phantomhive qui ne la regarda à aucun moment. Il lui avait laisser un choix à faire, et apparemment, il ne s'occuperait pas d'elle jusqu'à qu'elle ait fait son choix. De plus, il lui en voulait certainement encore pour la veille, et elle se sentait donc mal à l'aise, ce qui créait une atmosphère de plus en plus pesante. Finalement, elle soupira, et se concentra totalement sur les propos de Ciel. La première chose à faire, pour eux, était d'avoir plus d'informations sur les meurtres, c'est pourquoi Ciel, la prévint qu'il repasserait d'ici quelques jours, après avoir traité ses affaires urgentes, pour l'amener quelque part où ils trouveraient les informations qu'ils cherchaient.

Il s'éclipsa ensuite avec Sebastian, sentant bien l'ambiance lourde, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il tenta d'ailleurs de questionner Sebastian mais il resta obstinément silencieux à ce propos.

Le temps filait, les heures passèrent, heures bien occupées pour Faith entre les nombreuses lettres de prétendants à qui elle devait répondre, les leçons d'escrime qu'elle s'accordait pour souffler, et les remontrances de sa mère pour tout et rien. Elle dut également se remette au violon et à la broderie, sur ordre de sa mère, et accepter des rendez-vous à venir avec différents jeunes hommes de bonnes familles. Quand vint enfin le soir, elle était lessivée et n'avait qu'une envie, partir se coucher, mais elle devait encore décider de ce qu'elle ferait à propos de Sebastian. Elle se posa donc, et tourna et retourna le problème dans tous les sens, arrivant toujours à la même conclusion. Elle avait besoin de lui, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste ! Elle soupira donc, et se leva discrètement. Elle enfila des vêtements plus confortables et plus pratiques, ainsi que de petites chaussures, puis ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. La température était agréable cette nuit, et elle remercia le ciel pour ça. Elle prit ensuite son courage à deux mains, et sauta par la fenêtre atterrissant souplement par terre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre, puis à la forêt s'étendant loin, et elle s'élança. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, elle le savait. Elle avait fait son choix. Il valait mieux avoir Sebastian comme allié, et ce malgré sa présence envahissante, que comme ennemi. Elle arriva bientôt au point de rendez-vous, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle s'écria donc :

\- Je suis venue, démon ! Alors montre toi, et ne me fait pas regretter mon choix.

L'instant d'après deux mains lui encerclaient la taille. Elle devint donc aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et prit ses distances sous le regard amusé de Sebastian.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu agisses toujours ainsi ? Et, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée l'autre fois ? Était-ce pour te venger ?

\- Je ne serais jamais si vile avec vous, my lady... N'avez-vous pas une idée de la raison de mon comportement envers vous ? Peut-être devrais-je être plus direct... Proposa le démon en commençant à s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

En cette instant, Faith se sentait telle une proie face à un prédateur. Elle fit donc ce que tout proie ferait : elle prit la fuite. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas encore en entière possession de ses capacités démoniaques, n'ayant pas encore dévoré d'âme, et donc, elle fut rapidement rattrapée. Et se retrouva à nouveau piégée, mais cette fois-ci accolée à un arbre. Elle regarda donc désespérément autour d'elle pour chercher une sortie, mais pas moyen, et pendant ce temps-là, Sebastian s'approchait toujours un peu plus d'elle. Elle finit par l'interpeller.

\- A... Arrête ! C'est bon... J'ai compris...

\- Alors, dites-moi, pourquoi, selon vous, j'agis ainsi ?

\- Je... Je t'intéresse...

\- Pas exactement, dit-il en se rapprochant encore un peu.

\- Tu... Tu es attiré par moi...

\- Toujours pas, répondit-il alors que son souffle commençait à se faire sentir sur sa bouche.

\- Tu... Tu m'aimes ! S'écria-t-elle finalement, complètement rouge.

\- Correcte... Confirma le démon, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Et quand est-il de vos sentiments, my lady ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, dut admettre la jeune femme. J'ai besoin du temps, et là, maintenant, d'un peu d'espace... S'il te plaît...

Il s'éloigna donc sans la quitter des yeux, l'admirant ouvertement.

\- Je... Je vais rentrer maintenant. J'ai besoin de sommeil pour tenir, même si apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait s'y opposer, elle accepta. Ils arrivèrent assez vite au manoir, et Sebastian la porta avant de sauter pour rejoindre la fenêtre même si elle aurait parfaitement pu le faire seule. Il resta ensuite au bord de la fenêtre et la posa, avant de lui caresser la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, puis de disparaître dans la nuit. Et c'est donc, toute perturbée, que Faith partit se coucher.


	11. Undertaker

Deux semaines plus tard, Faith fut réveillée par son père qui la prévint que Ciel était là. Elle bondit donc de son lit, se changea en vitesse, puis passa en coup de vent chercher une pomme dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre le véhicule qui l'attendait. Elle s'excusa immédiatement pour son retard, et fut vite pardonnée.

Le trajet se fit sous le regard scrutateur de Sebastian, et la jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand ils furent arrivés à destination. Même si elle avait plus ou moins mis les choses au clair avec Sebastian et qu'il s'était montré moins insistant depuis, elle n'en restait pas moins mal à l'aise sous ses regards pesants.

Elle releva enfin les yeux, et vit qu'ils se trouvaient devant une sorte de vieille échoppe pourrie, avec une pancarte indiquant Undertaker. Très intriguée, elle attendit de voir ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune comte s'avança alors et ouvrit la porte en criant :

\- Undertaker ! Montre-toi !

Un homme, à l'allure étrange et aux longs cheveux gris tombant à moitié sur son visage balafré, fit son apparition avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais c'est le Comte Phantomhive ! Que me vaut l'honneur ta présence ici, jeune comte ?

\- Je suis ici pour enquêter sur les crimes de prostitués qui ont eu lieu ses dernières semaines. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas seul, je suis accompagné de Lady Faith Midford qui m'assiste dans cette enquête.

À ces mots, Undertaker, qui ouvrait un cercueil, se stoppa. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle. Faith remarqua soudain qu'il n'était pas humain. Il n'avait pas vraiment une âme, mais plutôt quelque chose y ressemblant. Il n'était donc pas humain, mais pas non-plus un démon. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était. Il lui attrapa bientôt les mains, et malgré son apparence surprenante, elle n'était pas effrayée, bien au contraire, elle avait une impression étrangement familière en le voyant. Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Lady Midford.

Puis il s'inclina pour lui embrasser une main, et il se rapprocha d'elle un instant pour lui souffler, suffisamment bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende, ce qui était un exploit en soit, avec Sebastian non loin.

\- J'attendais avec impatience le jour où je pourrais vous revoir, jeune maîtresse.

Puis il lâcha ses mains et reprit ses affaires comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant l'aînée de la famille Midford, complètement perdue. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? Comment pouvait-il la connaître ? Tant de questions sans réponse !

\- ... Aith... Faith !

La jeune femme réalisa alors que Ciel l'avait appelée plusieurs fois, mais qu'elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle secoua donc la tête puis regarda le jeune comte qui tentait de comprendre la raison de sa soudaine absence, et la réaction d'Undertaker. Mais il était impossible pour lui de deviner le pourquoi de tout cela. Il pensa un instant à questionner Faith, mais elle ne semblait pas plus au courant. Il se concentra donc sur leur enquête.

\- J'aimerai que tu me dises si tu as remarqué quoi que ce soit à propose des victimes, un indice même infime sur leur corps, etc.

\- Très bien, aujourd'hui ce sera gratuit parce que ma récompense est d'avoir pu rencontrer Lady Midford. Les victimes avaient toutes un point commun. Il leur manquer quelque chose... leur utérus.

\- Tu... Tu veux dire...

\- Oui, il leur a été retiré, sûrement par le tueur.

Faith frissonna à ses explications. Qui donc pouvait bien vouloir faire cela ? Il devait forcément y avoir un intérêt derrière. Undertaker ne semblait toutefois pas disposé à parler plus. Ils décidèrent donc de ressortir. Néanmoins, au moment où Faith allait franchir la porte, une main squelettique lui attrapa le bras et lui fit faire volte-face. Elle se retrouva donc nez à nez avec le croque-mort.

\- C'était un plaisir de vous revoir Lady Midford. Vous êtes là bienvenue ici quand bon vous semble, je serais toujours ravi de vous recevoir. Prenez-soin de vous, jeune maîtresse

Puis il lui lâcha le poignet et retourna à ses affaires. De plus en plus perdue, la jeune femme ne réagit que quand Ciel l'appela à nouveau, en lui faisant signe de rejoindre le véhicule. Elle laissa donc ses questionnements pour plus tard, et le rejoignit pour continuer leur enquête.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose de plus ? Demanda Ciel, une fois qu'elle fut installée.

\- Non rien d'important... Mais je pense avoir une idée sur la raison des meurtres, même si certains points sont encore incohérents.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un trafic d'organes. Les prostitués sont facilement accessibles et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elles sont visées. Toutefois, le tueur ne récupère que l'utérus alors qu'il me semble que s'il voulait vraiment vendre des organes, il en récupérerait d'autres sur ses victimes. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas sûre de la théorie.

\- Malgré les incohérences, ça me semble être un bon point de départ. Sebastian, va enquêter sur un possible trafic d'organes, que nous puissions essayer d'infiltrer un de leurs réseaux pour voir s'ils sont bien derrière tout cela.

\- Yes, my lord.

Et il sauta du véhicule en marche, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Faith.

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je dois te parler de certaines choses ! S'exclama Ciel. Que se passe-t-il entre toi et mon majordome ?

\- C'est... c'est compliqué, répondit la lady rougissante.

\- Te fait-il des avances ? A-t-il un comportement inapproprié avec toi ? Et surtout, que ressens-tu pour lui ?

\- Il m'aide à faire face à quelque chose qui m'est un peu tombé dessus, mais rien de vraiment inapproprié.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et pourquoi est-ce lui qui t'aiderait ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu trouver un intérêt à quoique ce soit ? Explique moi Faith ! Commença à s'emporter l'adolescent, étant plutôt inquiet pour la jeune femme qu'il appréciait vraiment.

\- Il... Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait... Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'aide, et aussi parce que ce qui m'arrive lui est déjà arrivé.

Le silence s'installa et elle releva donc lentement la tête mal à l'aise, voulant savoir pourquoi il ne réagissait pas. Il avait les yeux quasiment exorbités, le teint pâle, et la bouche ouvert, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Non... C'est impossible... Souffla-t-il lentement. Ce... Ce démon ne peut pas être amoureux ! Je suis sûr qu'il se joue de toi ! Ne lui fait pas confiance, Faith. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ! Et puis comment ose-t-il te dire quelque chose comme ça alors qu'il est d'un rang bien moins élevé que le tien ! Ce...

\- Euh... A propos de ça... Le coupa timidement Faith. Auprès de mes parents, il est le Marquis de Michaelis.

\- Quoi ! Qu'a-t-il encore fait ce... ce...

\- Calme toi, Ciel, je t'en supplie...

\- Et toi, l'aimes-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment compliqué...

\- Alors explique moi ! Exigea le garçon en se levant.

\- Je ne peux pas... Pas pour l'instant.

La déception se peignit sur le visage du comte qui se réinstalla sur son siège et regarda le paysage. Il en voulait à Faith pour ne pas tout lui expliquer. Ils étaient comme frère et sœur, et elle lui cachait pourtant des informations capitales la concernant. Le pire de tout, c'était que Sebastian, ce démon sans cœur ni morale, savait lui, et qu'elle semblait avoir plus confiance en cet être abjecte qu'en lui. Il lui en voulait donc vraiment pour cela.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la demeure secondaire de Ciel, où il se posèrent pour discuter de l'enquête. Bien sûr, Sebastian avait déjà fini sa mission et les y attendait avec du thé. Il les servit, puis leur fit un compte rendu de son enquête. Il avait découvert que le trafic de faisait sous couvert de bals ou de grands événements organisés par des personnes de la noblesse faisant partie du réseau. Il y aurait d'ailleurs l'un de ses événements le soir même : un bal masqué organisé par le Vicomte de Druitt. Le démon leur avait déjà obtenue des invitations.


	12. Suivez-moi, belle colombe

Il fallut dès lors se préparer pour le bal. Faith n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, surtout après le comportement du vicomte à son bal d'anniversaire, mais elle devait le faire. Pour leur enquête, pour tenter de découvrir qui était le monstre qui avait tué toutes ses femmes. Il fut également décidé que Ciel serait déguisé en fille pour moins attirer l'attention, et essayer à son tour d'approcher plus facilement le vicomte. Le comte s'était évidemment plaint de cela et avait fait une crise, jusqu'à le ce que les arguments incontestables de la lady, le fasse céder. En effet, l'optique de la voir seule avec ce pervers avait convaincu Ciel qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'accompagne, et donc, nécessairement, qu'il se déguise en fille.

Ainsi, tandis que Sebastian s'occupait de transformer Ciel, Faith se changeait dans une chambre d'ami. Elle enfila une longue robe blanche et grise, avec quelques perles et des fils argentés, ainsi que des plumes de ci de là, donnant un aspect féerique à la tenue, sans être ridicule, bien au contraire. Ses épaules étaient dégagées grâce au bustier par lequel tenait la robe. Ses cheveux était remonté en chignon tressé élégant et laissant sa nuque bien visible. Un masque blanc et argent était ajouté à l'ensemble pour qu'on ait plus de mal à la reconnaître.

Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, ayant du mal à se reconnaître elle-même, n'ayant jamais rien porté d'aussi somptueux et gracieux, puis elle remonta son masque satisfaite de l'effet. Elle était presque sûre qu'avec, personne ne pourrait deviner qui elle était vraiment. Elle prit enfin une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la chambre

Des cris provenaient de la chambre de Ciel, ce dernier n'appréciant visiblement pas le traitement qu'on lui faisait subir, et après avoir lâché un petit rire, Faith descendit pour l'attendre dans le petit salon.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua trois personnes posées sur les différents canapés. Sûrement ceux que Ciel avait envoyé chercher pour les aider à infiltrer plus discrètement le bal. Elle reconnaissait assez aisément l'une d'elle. Et alla donc la saluer.

\- Bonjour Madame Red, ça faisait longtemps...

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée.

\- C'est vraiment que j'ai changé durant ces cinq dernières années, tout le monde me le dit, mais j'ai tendance à l'oublier. C'est moi, Faith, Faith Midford.

\- Faith ! Que tu as tellement changé ! Et qu'elle ravissante jeune femme tu es devenue ! Tu illumines la pièce !

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec un fin sourire. Il ne me semble pas vous connaître en revanche, dit-elle ensuite aux deux autres invités d'origine asiatique. Je suis Lady Faith Midford.

\- Je suis Lau et voici Ran-Mao. Enchantés de vous rencontrer, Lady Midford.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Je suppose que vous êtes des connaissances de Ciel, peut-être même des amis à lui. Je voudrais donc vous remercier de veiller sur lui, affirma-t-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Allons ne sois pas si formelle ! S'exclama alors la femme aux cheveux rouges. Fais-moi un câlin, ça fait si longtemps ! Dit-elle finalement en se jetant sur la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle fut sauvée par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, puis de pas se rapprochant. Et toutes les personnes de la pièce se tournèrent donc vers l'entrée de cette dernière où Ciel fit bientôt son apparition. Il ressemblait à une jeune lady un peu espiègle, mais très mignonne. Et Faith se retourna donc en se retenant de rire, la main sur la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas contrarier le garçon qu'elle savait très susceptible, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Finalement, elle ne put bientôt plus contenir son rire, et elle explosa tout bonnement, riant librement pliée en deux à cause de sa crise d'hilarité. Et ce fut comme un déclencheur. Les autres personnes présentes explosèrent aussi de rire tandis que Ciel devenait rouge comme une pivoine. De son côté Sebastian était envouté. Faith était absolument sublime, et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, d'autant plus quand elle riait ainsi. Jamais il ne l'avait vue rire aussi ouvertement et ce rire mélodieux était un délice pour les oreilles tandis que ses yeux étaient subjugués par la scène.

Il fallut deux bonnes minutes à la jeune femme pour se calmer. Ce qui agaça d'autant plus le jeune comte.

\- Ça y est, tu as fini de rire ? On peut y aller, maintenant ?

\- Ne le prend pas si mal Ciel... Tu es juste une ravissante jeune lady... Affirma Faith, à nouveau au bord du fou rire.

Contrarié, le garçon fit demi-tour et sortit rejoindre leur moyen de transport en tapant légèrement des pieds.

La lady soupira alors. Peut-être avait-elle été trop loin... Sous le regard un peu surpris des autres, elle sortit à son tour pour parler à Ciel. Sebastian la suivit comme une ombre.

Elle toqua à la porte du carrosse, puis l'ouvrit.

\- Je peux venir te rejoindre ?

Aucune réponse. Elle monta donc puis referma la porte derrière elle, la claquant presque au nez de Sebastian. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là durant leur conversation, elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être moquée de toi. Je sais que cette situation ne te plait pas et que c'est en partie pour moi que tu l'acceptes. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je n'ai juste pas pu me relâcher ainsi depuis des années. J'étais toujours surveillée par les gardiennes de l'école ou mes parents, et rire ainsi n'est pas correcte pour une lady, selon eux. Alors encore une fois, je te pris de m'excuser.

\- C'est bon... Bougonna-t-il, sans la regarder.

Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir si mal prit la chose. Il savait que c'était dur pour Faith et sa personnalité explosive, d'agir selon les souhaits de ses parents, et surtout de sa mère, mais il détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Il avait donc réagi au quart de tour.

\- Bon je vais chercher les autres, ou nous allons être en retard, prévint la lady avant de redescendre.

\- Votre tempérament ne convient pas à celui d'une lady, affirma une voix qui ne lui était que trop familière, une fois qu'elle fut sortie. Vous êtes bien trop forte et indomptable pour cela.

\- Comme je m'en doutais tu as écouté notre conversation...

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, my lady, mon ouïe est trop bonne pour que je ne vous entende pas.

Faith fit une grimace, peu convaincue, puis prit un sourire innocent avant de parler.

\- Sebastian, veux-tu bien aller chercher les autres ? Après tout, je suis une lady, et toi un domestique, c'est donc ta tâche, il me semble.

Puis elle prit un sourire carnassier avant de se retourner. Elle s'était vengée avec un visage d'enfant innocent. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle n'attrape la poignée de la porte du véhicule à nouveau, il lui saisit la taille pour la retenir, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Permettez-moi toutefois de vous dire, my lady, que vous êtes particulièrement envoûtante dans cette robe, même si je dois admettre que j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour le noir.

Elle frissonna à ces mots, et se tortilla pour s'extraire de son emprise, le visage cramoisi. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de remonter à l'abri dans le véhicule.

Le trajet pour aller chez le vicomte passa assez vite, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le grand manoir de ce dernier. Le plan fut alors mis en place. Ciel se ferait passer pour la fille d'une amie de Madame Red, et Sebastian pour son précepteur. Quant à Faith, elle serait sa sœur aînée.

À peine avaient-ils franchi la porte que Faith attirait déjà l'attention du vicomte. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse lui parler, elle fut entraînée dans une danse par un des invités. Et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Lizzy... Lizzy était à ce bal ! Ça devait être le fameux bal auquel sa mère voulait l'emmener, et qu'elle avait pu refuser sous prétexte de devoir enquêter pour la reine. Le destin était décidément bien comique. Un éclat de voix la fit toutefois quitter ses pensées et paniquer :

\- Oh cette demoiselle avec une robe bleu et un chapeau est magnifique ! Et cette robe blanche et argent est splendide ! Il faut absolument que je la vois de plus près.

Merde, pensa Faith ! Si jamais sa sœur l'approchait, elle ne peinerait pas à la démasquer ! Elle devait à tout prix arrêter cela. Ainsi, sous couvert de la danse, elle se rapprochant lentement de Ciel et Sebastian. Et chuchota :

\- Lizzy est ici ! Il faut absolument qu'elle n'approche ni Ciel, ni moi ! Je te confie cette mission, Sebastian.

\- Yes, my lady, répondit-il au même volume sonore avant d'expliquer discrètement la situation à son maître.

La danse s'acheva, Lizzy commença à courir vers elle quand Sebastian surgit de nulle part, déguisé en magicien, et dit :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, sous vos yeux ébahis ce soir, je vais faire disparaître cette jeune lady, dit-il en pointant Ciel qui cachait tant bien que mal son visage surpris.

Il l'enferma ensuite dans une grande boîte sortie de nulle part, la tourna plusieurs fois, puis fit éclater de la fumée avant d'ouvrir la boîte qui s'avéra vide. En vérité, il avait laissé Ciel furieux, sur le toit du manoir.

Faith profita de la diversion pour s'éloigner, et elle fut vite rejointe par le vicomte.

\- Bonjour belle colombe, il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée, mais je suis enchanté de vous voir ici. Le bal vous plaît-il ?

\- Oh je suis fatiguée des bals et de tout cela. Connaîtriez-vous quelque chose de plus intéressant, Vicomte ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant son ton le plus séduisant.

Elle devait se faire violence pour agir aussi frivolement et ne pas réagir alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus d'elle. Il lui toucha bientôt le visage avec sa main, et elle se retint de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui.

\- Hum... Ça se pourrait bien... Suivez-moi, belle colombe.

Et il plaça sa main gauche au niveau de ses reins pour la guider. Elle ne put empêcher un frisson de dégoût de parcourir son corps, et sentit un peu de bile remonter dans sa gorge.

Il l'amena à une pièce cachée, et là, il lui demanda d'attendre. Mais, rapidement, ses forces la quittèrent et elle se sentit tomber, réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'avait piégé et il lui avait fait respirer un gaz soporifique. Elle se maudit pour son imprudence, avant que le noir complet ne l'enveloppe.

Elle reprit conscience un peu plus tard, au son de différents cris. Elle ne pouvait rien voir car ses yeux étaient bandés, et ses mains étaient attachés par une chaîne, tout comme ses jambes. Elle était assise sur un sol froid, du bois selon elle, et deux hommes la maintenaient droite en la tenant au niveau des épaules. Elle pensa à se délivrer un instant mais elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle devait donc être prudente. Elle se concentra donc sur la voix la plus forte qu'elle entendait

\- Mesdames et messieurs, voici la dernière pièce de la soirée. Il s'agit d'une des plus belles femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Elle peut très bien servir telle quelle ou bien en pièces détachées de qualité. Alors n'hésitez pas surtout. Oh et j'oublie de vous dire qu'elle a des yeux particulièrement envoûtant, regardait par vous-même !

Et il détacha le bandeau. Ses yeux vert-bleu profonds furent révéler aux yeux de tous, et les dernières pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Il s'agissait d'enchères clandestines d'êtres humains. Il ne vendait donc pas directement des organes, mais plutôt des humains. Toutes les personnes étaient masquées, mais elle savait sans nul doute que le vendeur n'était autre que le vicomte. La haine commença alors à s'emparer de tous son être. Les bougies devinrent incontrôlables et le feu devint lentement maître de la pièce. Elle se redressa vivement envoyant voler le premier garde d'un coup de pied, et frappant le second avec sa tête, particulièrement violemment. Elle passa ensuite ses mains avec ses chaînes devant elle, difficilement, et elle commença à s'approcher du vicomte tandis que l'air autour d'elle devenait plus lourd, et la pièce plus sombre. Elle attrapa le vicomte qui tentait de fuir et commença à l'étrangler avec ses menottes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Elle continua ensuite un moment, folle de rage avant de revenir à la raison. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer ! Ce n'était pas sa mission ! Il devait être jugé pour ses crimes, et condamné, mais pas par elle ! Elle le lâcha donc en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, mais pas moyen. Elle tomba par terre et commença à se rouler en hurlant de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, pire encore que lorsque qu'elle avait détruit sa chambre à l'école de la Rose Pourpre, et son corps semblait tiraillé de tout part. Elle pressa donc sa tête pour tenter de faire passer cette crise, mais la pièce devenait toujours plus sombre, et le feu toujours plus incontrôlable.

Non loin de là, le bal touchait à sa fin, et Sebastian avait récupéré Ciel dès que Lizzy était partie. Néanmoins, ils avaient perdu la trace de Faith, et même en ayant fouillé tout le manoir, le démons n'avait pas réussi à la retrouvée. Il commençait donc à être passablement énervé.

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur, ou plutôt des cris. Il en parla donc à Ciel.

\- Monsieur, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose dehors. Des gens semblent hurler de peur.

\- Allons voir ! Peut-être y aura-t-il Faith !

Ils s'empressèrent de sortir. Ils virent bientôt passer un groupe de personnes masqués courant en hurlant. Ils jetèrent donc un coup d'œil vers l'endroit qu'il fuyait, et ils remarquèrent de la fumée noire qui s'élevait en gros volutes au-dessus des arbres. Ciel n'eut même pas à donner d'ordre que déjà Sebastian les mener à la source de la fumée. Une résidence secondaire brûlait et quelques retardataires sortaient encore en toussant. Puis plus personne. Alors, un cri monta de la maison. Un cri qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître. Les yeux de Sebastian devinrent rouges et il s'élança dans la maison. Il ne craignait pas le feu et que ses vêtements brûlent n'avaient pas d'importance maintenant. Il devait la sauver.

Il déboucha après quelques détours dans une grande salle envahit de flammes semblables à celle de l'enfer. Au milieu de cette salle, un homme se leva et se rapprocha de la source des cris en brandissant un couteau. Il le leva au-dessus de sa tête en clamant :

\- Sorcière, démon ou monstre, je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais retourne à l'enfer d'où tu viens !

Et il commença à baisser sa lame... quand une douleur atroce au bras qui tenait la lame arriva à son cerveau. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil à son bras, qui n'était plus là.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement pour voir un homme tout de noir vêtu, aux yeux rouges tenir son bras. Il hurla en s'effondrant par terre, ses yeux dégoulinants, tout comme son nez.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi... Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as voulu lui faire !

Des plumes noires apparurent de nulle part, et la lumière autour de l'homme sembla être absorbée.

Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait, Faith avait encore plus ou moins conscience de son environnement, et notamment des cris déchirants qu'elle entendait, et qui ceux-là, tout du moins, ne venaient pas d'elle.

\- Sebastian, souffla-t-elle entre deux hurlements, qui diminuaient en intensité avec le temps et la perte d'énergie.

\- Je suis là, my lady, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voudrais juste que vous fermiez les yeux un instant, je ne veux pas que vous voyiez ce qui va suivre, cela ne nous aiderait en aucun cas.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, sans hésitation, ayant une confiance totale en lui, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Bientôt, les hurlements d'homme cessèrent, mais avec, la douleur dans son crâne s'intensifia. C'est comme si ces hurlements avaient été une distraction suffisante pour ce qui la faisait se sentir ainsi. Elle hurla donc à nouveau quand elle sentit ses chaînes êtres brisées. Deux bras se placèrent ensuite sous sa tête et ses jambes, et la soulevèrent.

\- Faith...

Elle ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de son prénom dans sa bouche, et elle tomba sur le visage de Sebastian, visiblement inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ! Hurla-t-elle à moitié.

\- Votre part démoniaque tente de sortir malgré le fait que vous ayez encore une âme, mais cela est en train de la briser, et de vous briser aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'un démon ne peut en être vraiment un avant d'avoir dévoré une âme. Le plus simple serait que vous devriez une âme maintenant.

\- Non ! Pas encore ! Je ne suis pas encore prête !

\- My lady...

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas !

Des veines noires commençaient à apparaître sur son visage et ses mains, et l'angoisse était de plus en plus grande pour Sebastian.

\- Dans ce cas, veillez me pardonner d'avance...

Et il l'embrassa pour la distraire tandis qu'il la redressait et lui donner un coup derrière la nuque pour qu'elle s'évanouisse. Il la reprit ensuite dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, puis fit demi-tour. Il vit un homme debout, le regarder avec un air terrifié et après un moment, il le reconnu. Il s'agissait du Vicomte de Druitt. Toutefois, son visage était bien différent de celui qu'il affichait habituellement il était défiguré par une peur viscérale.

\- Va-t'en, et ne parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ici à personne, ou je te ferais subir le même sort qu'à ton garde du corps, lui ordonna le démon.

Le vicomte ne se fit pas prier et décampa à toute vitesse, passant à côté de Ciel sans vraiment le voir. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à être vraiment inquiet. Les hurlements avaient cessé, mais toujours aucune nouvelle de son majordome ou de celle qu'il était censé sauver. Il fit donc quelques pas vers le bâtiment en feu, dans l'intention d'aller l'aider lui-même, quand une ombre surgit de la porte. Sebastian s'avançait, tenant Faith évanouie dans ses bras. Ces cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et sa coiffure à moitié défaite. Sa robe avait brûlé à certains endroits et de la cendre couvrait le reste du vêtement. Enfin, de longues veines noires continuaient à progresser, plus lentement toutefois, sur son visage fin. Son état était vraiment inquiétant, on aurait dit, une colombe tombée des cieux, et entachée par la noirceur de ce monde.

Ciel s'élança vers elle, avec un visage inquiet comme jamais Sebastian ne lui en avait vu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?! Explique-moi ! C'est un ordre Sebastian !

\- Lady Faith est un démon, mais un jeune qui n'a pas encore dévoré d'âme, et son pouvoir démoniaque est devenu hors de contrôle mettant sa vie en danger ! Maintenant, nous devons y aller avant que qui que ce soit ne la voit ! Cracha-t-il, à contre cœur.


	13. Explication

Ciel était figé. Complètement ahuris. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il n'arrivait pas à traiter cette information. Faith, un démon ?! Impossible ! Elle était bien trop pure, honnête et gentille pour ça ! Pourtant, Sebastian ne pouvait pas lui mentir à cause du contrat qui les liait, alors, quelle était encore cette histoire. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il voulait des réponses à tout prix.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Sebastian finit par attraper le comte en plus de la jeune femme qu'il tenait déjà, et il s'élança vers leur résidence de Londres. Il laissa Ciel dans l'entrée, et emmena Faith à une chambre qu'il ferma à double tour. Il dessina ensuite un pentacle dans un cercle par terre avec de la cendre et du sang frais qu'il partit chercher rapidement. Il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il avait tué pour la sauver, car il se doutait qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas, mais pour lui, la vie d'un être humain ne valait rien face à celle de Faith. Il avait néanmoins dissimilé le crime en faisant brûler le corps, et c'est ces cendres qu'il avait utilisées pour le pentacle. Il plaça finalement la jeune femme au centre du motif. Il avait vu, il y a très longtemps, les anciens effectuer ce rituel avec un petit garçon devenu incontrôlable, mais il ne l'avait jamais pratiqué lui-même. Il espérait donc qu'il ne se tromperait. Il alluma un cercle de feu au niveau du cercle de cendres, et commença à réciter des paroles en ancienne langue démoniaque. Les flammes rouges devinrent noires, puis lentement, elles redevinrent orange en même temps que les veines noires sur le visage de la jeune démone, diminuaient enfin pour finir par disparaître totalement.

Il souffla enfin de soulagement, tandis que les flammes s'éteignaient d'elle-même. Il la récupéra ensuite, la gardant quelques secondes dans ses bras, avant de la poser sur le lit, et d'ouvrir la porte à Ciel qui tambourinait dessus depuis quelques temps maintenant. Ce dernier jeta tout d'abord un coup d'œil à Faith, notant que les veines noires avaient disparues, puis il se tourna vers Sebastian, exigeant des réponses.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et comment tu as découvert qu'elle était un démon !

\- Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai su que Lady Midford était un démon. C'est dans notre nature, nous pouvons reconnaître les autres espèces car nous pouvons voir les âmes, où dans le cas des démons, voir l'absence d'âme...

\- Attends ! Tu es en train de dire que Faith n'a pas d'âme ! Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! Elle est bien trop humaine pour ça ! Affirma Ciel

\- Lady Midford a encore une âme pour l'instant, mais avant son dix-neuvième anniversaire, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle dévorera une âme et son âme disparaîtra, faisant d'elle un véritable démon.

\- Et elle ne peut rien faire contre ça ! S'indigna le maître de maison.

\- Non... Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est dans notre nature, confirma le majordome.

\- Maintenant, explique-moi c'était quoi ces veines noires sur son visage ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- La résidence secondaire dans laquelle j'ai trouvée Lady Midford, était ce qui semble être, une salle d'enchères illégales. Je pense qu'elle servait à des enchères d'êtres humains, mais il faudra vérifier cela quand elle se réveillera. Elle a certainement dû être enlevée par le vicomte durant le bal, et proposée à la vente. Elle a sûrement libéré son pouvoir démoniaque pour se défendre, et déchaîné des flammes pour faire fuir les gens et échapper à ses vendeurs. Malheureusement, la haine du moment, ainsi que la peur ont dû pousser son pouvoir démoniaque au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Un démon qui n'a pas encore dévoré d'âme ne peut libérer autant de pouvoir, car ce dernier s'oppose à l'âme et commence à la briser en tentant de sortir. C'est pourquoi, je l'ai assommée, et ramenée ici afin d'effectuer un rituel démoniaque apaisant son pouvoir. Elle a maintenant besoin de se reposer. Je suggère donc que nous sortions.

Le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête en accord, puis ils fermèrent la porte très discrètement et rejoignirent le bureau de Ciel. Là-bas, Sebastian expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur la nature démoniaque de l'aînée Midford, à son contractant.

Le lendemain matin, vers dix heures, Faith ouvrit les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle remarquant qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre au manoir de ville de Ciel, et voulut donc se redresser, mais tout son corps hurla de douleur. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier, mais elle ne put s'empêcher quelques larmes de brouiller sa vision. Mais pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir été enlevée et d'avoir déclenché des flammes pour se libérer. Elle se souvenait aussi s'en être pris au vicomte et à ses hommes de mains, et ensuite la douleur dans son crâne, puis plus rien. C'était le trou noir complet. Qu'avait-elle fait ? C'était-elle déchaînée à nouveau comme à l'école de la Rose Pourpre ? Mais alors pourquoi était-elle ici ? Avait-elle mis la vie d'autres personnes en danger cette fois ? Avait-elle tué ? Elle sentit la panique remontait dans son corps. Peut-être même avait-elle pris l'âme de quelqu'un, un innocent, un proche... La vision de son cauchemar où elle prenait l'âme de sa sœur lui revint et la panique envahit à nouveau tous son être. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle se sentait oppressait et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les bougies s'enflammèrent et l'obscurité revint lentement à nouveau. Non ! Elle devait lutter ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger encore une fois ? Oui mais si elle avait vraiment pris l'âme de sa sœur, pourrait-elle s'en remettre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle vérifie cela. Elle se leva donc malgré la douleur, et s'approcha de sa maquilleuse pour regardait si elle avait une âme dans un miroir. Quand elle vit enfin une petit boule bleu verte flotter en son être, l'air revint brusquement dans ses poumons, et elle s'effondra par terre. Elle était encore humaine ! Le soulagement ajouté à tout le reste fit exploser la petite boule d'émotions qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, et un torrent de larmes déferla bientôt sur ses joues, incontrôlable. L'obscurité diminua et les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps que le majordome démoniaque, alerté par le bruit de sa chute, ouvrait la porte.

Il la vit par terre, et sentit sa poitrine se serrait. Il s'approcha donc d'elle la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter et elle lui souffla en pleurant :

\- Je... Je n'ai pas pris son âme... Je n'ai pas pris l'âme de ma sœur ! Le cauchemar ne s'est pas réalisé ! Je suis toujours humaine.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les paroles de Faith blessèrent le démon.

\- Est-ce si affreux pour vous d'être un démon ? Suis-je à ce point monstrueux à vos yeux... Pourtant, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous n'êtes pas humaine, et ne l'avais jamais été, vous êtes un démon et vous devrez bientôt vous nourrir d'âmes.

\- Pourquoi me rappelles-tu toujours cela ? Demanda Faith en s'éloignant de lui. Ça te plaît tellement de me voir souffrir !

\- Bien au contraire ! Si je vous dis tout cela, c'est pour vous éviter une souffrance encore plus grande quand cela arrivera. Comme je vous l'ai dit, my lady, je vous aime ! Et vous voir souffrir et pour moi la pire des tortures. Croyiez moi quand je vous dis que je serais prêt à tout pour vous rendre heureuse ! S'il y avait un moyen de vous faire devenir humaine, je le ferai, pour votre bonheur, même si cela voudrait dire que je devrai vous voir mourir un jour ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ! Je vous aime de toutes mes forces, comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et vous voir triste et vous entendre rejeter les démons ainsi me blesse bien plus que vous ne pouvez le croire.

Il l'embrassa ensuite à nouveau avant d'ajouter :

\- Je vous laisse du temps pour mettre au point vos sentiments. Je suis prêt à attendre que vous compreniez vos sentiments, mais je vous le dis, je ne suis qu'un homme malgré ma nature démoniaque, et je ne pourrais pas me retenir éternellement ! Alors il va bientôt falloir faire votre choix, Faith Midford.

Et il la laissa là, sans un mot de plus, ces pupilles rougeoyants d'intensité à jamais gravée dans l'esprit de la jeune démone.

Elle resta une demi-heure dans cette salle, n'osant pas sortir et revoir le démon qui affolait son cœur, puis finalement, elle se colla une claque mentalement. Elle était censée être courageuse ! Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi lâche ! Surtout devant Ciel. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, et descendit prendre un petit quelque chose à manger, sentant son estomac gronder. Ses mouvements étaient toujours aussi douloureux pour son corps, mais elle y fit abstraction, faisant juste quelques grimaces discrètes de temps à autre. La cuisine était vide, elle récupéra donc une pomme et la dégusta avant de décider d'aller rejoindre Ciel. Il devait être au courant de son état maintenant, et il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair. Elle toqua un peu mal à l'aise, puis poussa la porte à l'autorisation d'entrer.

Étonnamment, Sebastian n'était pas là, mais ça arrangeait Faith. Elle pourrait parler avec une pression en moins.

\- Bonjour Ciel...

\- Faith ! Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda l'adolescent en courant vers elle et en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Oui...

Le silence se fit un instant, malaisant, peuplé de non-dit que Faith finit par oser avouer.

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant pour moi maintenant... Sebastian a dû t'en parler...

\- Oui, je lui ai ordonné de la faire. Pardonne moi...

\- Non... C'est mieux ainsi. Si nous devons travailler ensemble sur cette affaire, il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant. D'autant plus que ça devient lourd à porter et que j'ai besoin d'en parler avec un proche.

\- Dis-moi... Depuis quand sais-tu que tu n'es pas humaine, que tu es un démon.

\- J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme les autres, car je pouvais voir les âmes des gens depuis aussi loin que je m'en souviens. Ce n'est qu'avec l'âge et la réflexion qu'il amène, que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas humaine. Toutefois, je ne savais pas pour autant ce que j'étais. C'est Sebastian qui me l'a expliqué peu de temps après que je l'ai rencontré, et c'est aussi pour ça que tu nous voyais aussi proches. Parce qu'il m'aide à faire face au changement.

\- Je vois... Sais-tu comment tu t'es retrouvée chez la famille Midford ? Peut-être que l'un d'eux est véritablement ta mère ou ton père...

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchis, mais c'est impossible. Ma mère n'aurait jamais accepté un enfant illégitime sous son toit, qu'il soit le sien ou non. C'est pourquoi, je pense que certaines circonstances les ont amenés à m'adopter. Quelles sont ces circonstances, je n'en n'ai aucune idée, je ne leur ai jamais posé la question. Je ne voyais pas comment le leur demander sans leur expliquer comment j'ai su que j'étais adoptée. Après tout, je leur ressemble un peu malgré tout ce qu'on pourra dire.

\- Je comprends. Dans ce cas... Sebastian !

Une seconde plus tard, le majordome ouvrait la porte.

\- Je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur l'adoption de Faith par la famille Midford.

\- Yes, my lord.

Et il repartit sans un mot de plus, juste un regard pour Faith.

\- En ce qui concerne l'enquête sur Jack l'éventreur, j'aimerai que tu me dises exactement ce qu'il s'est passé hier, enchaîna Ciel.

\- Pendant que Sebastian distrayait les invités, j'ai été voir le vicomte. On a un peu parler et j'ai fait en sorte d'attirer son attention. Ce n'était pas difficile, comme tu t'en doutes. Il m'a emmenée dans une salle à l'écart et m'a demandé d'attendre là. Je me suis assez vite sentie mal, et j'ai donc compris qu'il avait dispersé un gaz anesthésiant dans la pièce. Quand j'ai repris conscience, mes yeux étaient bandés, mes mains et mes poignets enchaînées, et on me maintenait à genoux en même temps que le vicomte encourageait les enchères à mon propos. Il m'a ensuite retiré le bandeau. Pour attirer plus d'acheteurs, et la rage que j'ai éprouvée à fait grandir les flammes des bougies. La suite, tu la connais plus ou moins.

\- Je vois... Il va falloir que je m'assure qu'il ne parle pas et je vais devoir faire un rapport sur ses activités illégales. En attendant, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés.

\- Nous savons que le tueur connait l'anatomie humaine. Pour avoir prélevé minutieusement cet organe, c'est nécessaire. Nous savons aussi qu'il était libre les soirs des meurtres. Cela fait peu d'indices, mais c'est toujours ça. Je suis pratiquement sûr que nous pourrions en tirer quelque chose, mais cela prendrait beaucoup de temps pour rechercher tous les suspects et les interroger !

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Quand Sebastian reviendra, je le chargerai de faire cette liste ! Ça ne devrait pas lui prendre longtemps. En attendant, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu retournes chez toi. Je te préviens dès que nous avons du nouveau.

\- Tu me le promets ? Je ne veux pas que tu me mettes à l'écart parce que c'est potentiellement dangereux. Je suis parfaitement à même de me défendre, ne serait-ce que parce que rares sont les personnes pouvant rivaliser avec moi quand je brandis une épée.

\- Je te le promets, Faith. Je sais très bien que si je ne le faisais pas, tu trouverais quand même un moyen pour être au courant, et en plus, tu te vengerais !

\- Bien.

Ciel raccompagna Faith chez elle. Sa mère l'attendait, mais le comte prit sa défense, et elle n'eut donc aucun problème. L'après-midi même sa mère la tira à un rendez-vous avec l'un de ses prétendants. Ce fut un véritable carnage. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là, ce garçon ne lui plaisait pas, et en plus il était terriblement intimidé et maladroit. Il bégayait et rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il tremblait tellement qu'il avait renversé sa tasse sur sa belle robe bleue. Horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, il avait tiré sur sa serviette violemment pour essayer d'essuyer sa robe, donnant en même temps un coup de coude dans le plat de gâteau, qui avait suivi le même chemin que le thé plutôt, aggravant l'état de la pauvre robe. Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour Faith. Elle se redressa vivement en serrant ses points de toutes ses forces avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Comte Richor, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que cette entrevue s'arrête ici. Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Merci pour le thé, il était délicieux.

Elle sortit de la pièce ensuite en se retenant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir, avec sa robe tâchée, sous les regards étonnés du personnel de maison. Elle n'attendit pas son carrosse et se mit en route, bien trop remontée pour rester sagement à attendre. Elle s'éloigna suffisamment du manoir avant d'exploser :

\- Mais c'était quoi cet imbécile ! Comment peut-on être aussi maladroit ! Ma mère croit vraiment que je peux aimer un garçon comme lui ? Elle croit vraiment que cet homme maladroit est ce qu'il me faut ! Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Raaaaaaaah ! Je suis dépitée d'avance ! Combien d'autres hommes comme celui-ci va-t-elle me forcer à rencontrer ?!

Elle hurla encore un moment comme ça, tout en avançant, quand un véhicule s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

\- Faith ?

Elle regarda celui qui l'avait appelée avec un regard de tueur avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Ciel accompagné de Sebastian. Elle inspira donc un grand coup pour se calmer. Avant de lui répondre.

\- Rebonjour Ciel...

\- Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu toute seule au milieu de nulle part ? Mais surtout, qu'est-il arrivé à ta robe ?

\- J'ai rencontré mon premier prétendant, répondit-elle, d'un ton las, en faisant une grimace.

L'incompréhension marqua alors le visage des deux hommes.

\- Monte, nous allons te ramener, et tu en profiteras pour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Faith accepta l'invitation, bien heureuse qu'ils soient là. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait du soutien auprès d'eux. Pendant ce temps-là, Sebastian était partagé entre la haine et le soulagement. Cette entrevue le rendait furieux. Imaginer la jeune femme avec un autre homme lui était insupportable ! Il allait falloir qu'il agisse !

Finalement, Faith leur raconta son après-midi difficile, et à la fin, le jeune garçon en face d'elle était mort de rire ! Son ventre lui faisait mal tellement il riait ! Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire autant de catastrophes en quelques secondes ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé avec cette catastrophe ambulante ! Comment ma mère peut-elle sciemment penser que je puisse l'apprécier ? Il est... Je ne sais même pas quel mot conviendrait le mieux pour le décrire ! Maladroit ? Peureux ? Totalement soumis ?

\- Ha ha ha ! Bon dieu ! Je n'ai jamais ri autant Faith ! Je dois te remercier pour cela !

En réponse, Faith croisa les bras en boudant. Il se moquait clairement de la situation, et ce n'est pas ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant ! Elle aurait préféré qu'il la rassure ou au moins trouve d'autres mots pour l'aider, mais après tout, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il était normal qu'il réagisse ainsi... Elle perdit donc son air renfrogné, et sourit doucement en regardant Ciel qui riait toujours. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire ! Elle retrouvait maintenant, le petit garçon qu'il était avant la mort de ses parents, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Ils furent bien vite arrivés au manoir Midford, et la jeune lady les remercia poliment, avant de les saluer et de se diriger vers les portes de chez elle. Evidemment, à peine avait-elle franchit la porte que sa mère l'interpellait déjà.

\- Faith ! Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que signifie tout cela ! Le Comte Richor, le père, m'a appelé affirmant que tu avais été incorrecte avec son fils ! Que t'avais-je dit ! Je croyais que tu avais compris, que...

\- Mère !

Surprise par cet éclat de voix soudain, le maîtresse de maison se tut.

\- Le jeune Comte Richor est extrêmement maladroit, et je veux bien rester polie, mais regardez l'état de ma robe. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurai dû rester sans rien dire ? Souhaitez-vous que l'on pense de moi que je peux tout accepter sans contrainte ?

\- Exactement !

\- Comment ?

\- N'as-tu donc rien appris à la Rose Pourpre ? C'est exactement comme ça que doit se comporter une lady ! Elle doit être entièrement dévouée à son mari ! Elle doit vivre pour lui, et pour le satisfaire ! Elle doit être le symbole de son pouvoir et de son prestige !

L'affreuse réalité frappa Faith. Elle trembla sous le choc. Alors s'était ça ! C'était ça que sa mère attendait d'elle ? Elle voulait qu'elle devienne la chose d'un de ses prétendants ?! Quelque chose qu'on admire et qu'on expose aux yeux des autres ?!

\- Je veux que tu écrives, dès ce soir, une lettre au comte, pour t'excuser, et tu iras à un deuxième rendez-vous avec lui !

\- Oui mère...

Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Elle ne pouvait s'emporter ni s'indigner sans risquer une catastrophe, et puis, de toute façon, même si elle était un démon, elle ne pouvait vivre ailleurs ! Elle devrait bien se marier si elle ne voulait manquer de rien. Ainsi, elle réalisa que son destin était tracé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses véritables parents l'avaient-ils abandonnée dans un monde comme celui-ci ? Elle ne savait pas et ne saurait probablement jamais... Et puis de toute façon, ça ne changeait pas sa situation.

Elle baissa donc la tête et monta d'un pas lent jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle y entra le cœur lourd, se posa à son petit bureau, et écrivit la lettre demandée. Elle la donna ensuite à sa mère, puis se changea et se coucha sans un mot. Elle avait le cœur lourd... Et elle ne peina pas à trouver le sommeil.


	14. Montrez-vous, Madame Red

Deux jours plus tard, Faith se rendait au manoir Phantomhive avec sa sœur qui voulait faire une surprise au comte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral, depuis sa discussion avec sa mère, mais pour son « petit poussin », elle était prête à faire des efforts. D'autant plus que cela lui permettait de reporter d'un jour son entrevue avec son deuxième prétendant. Elle s'affairait donc avec sa sœur dans le manoir, ridiculisant ce dernier de décorations diverses et variées sous les ordres de sa sœur, tout en gardant un œil sur le majordome de Madame Red, envoyé au manoir pour un temps, et qui possédait une âme semblable à celle du croquemort. Finalement, elle entendit Ciel arriver, mais elle ne voulut pas y penser. Elle devait former son masque, un de la meilleure qualité qui soit, afin de cacher au reste du monde, ou au moins, aux humains, sa détresse actuelle, et sa résignation nouvelle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Ciel ! Tu aimes la nouvelle décoration ? C'est Faith et moi qui l'avons faite ! C'est comme une fête comme ça, nous allons pouvoir danser !

\- Mais... Euh...

\- S'il te plait, le supplia Lizzy en lui tenant le bras, les yeux brillants.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas de musique, et...

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Faith d'amener son violon ! Aller, accepte, s'il te plait, insista-t-elle à nouveau.

\- D'accord, se résigna-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, donnez moi une minute, demanda Faith en sortant.

Elle rejoignit le petit salon où elle avait laissé l'instrument. Elle inspira un coup, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sebastian.

\- Que se passe-t-il, my lady ?

Elle l'ignora simplement, le contournant en courant, afin de rejoindre la salle sans qu'il la retienne. Elle se posa ensuite dans un coin de la pièce, et commença à jouer. Sa petite sœur tendit une main à Ciel et avec un immense sourire, elle lui dit :

\- Dansons, Ciel.

Et ils se mirent à valser. La musique de Faith était entraînante, ensorcelante... Elle fut bientôt accompagnée du chant de Grell, et d'un deuxième violon, celui de Sebastian. Elle ne s'y attarda pas toutefois, voulant seulement offrir ce moment de bonheur à sa sœur. Elle était heureuse pour elle, elle savait que Ciel l'accepterait toujours telle qu'elle était, malgré son caractère, et surtout, elle savait qu'il la traiterait bien. Elle serait heureuse, elle au moins. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, et elle tourna la tête pour la cacher. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer ! Pas maintenant ! Alors, elle se concentra sur la mélodie, y mettant tout son cœur et toute son âme.

Finalement, le morceau s'acheva, et elle chassa la larme sur sa joue, discrètement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Les deux filles de la famille Midford restèrent encore une demi-heure avec le comte, se moquant gentiment de lui de temps à autre, puis elles partirent, sachant que leur mère ne voudrait pas les voir tarder plus. Sebastian leur tint la porte d'entrée, et Faith sentit bien son regard insistant sur elle. Elle se doutait qu'il voulait des réponses, mais pour l'instant, elle ne comptait pas les lui donner. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir quelques temps. Ainsi, ce soir-là, elle prit bien garde à verrouiller toutes ses fenêtres, ainsi que sa porte en plus de bloquer la poignée avec une chaise, juste par précaution. Et quand Sebastian vint lui rendre visite, il ne put que se résoudre, furieux, d'être ainsi chassé.

Une semaine et trois rendez-vous avec des prétendants plus tard, Faith reçut enfin des nouvelles de Ciel concernant Jack l'Eventreur. Il avait une piste, et comptait la vérifier le soir même, c'est pourquoi, il l'invita à se joindre à lui, en lui expliquant son raisonnement, afin qu'elle ait une idée de ce qui allait se passer. Elle s'habilla donc comme une roturière et rejoignit la ville silencieuse en cette heure tardive. Elle avança en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle assez fréquemment. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir amené d'épée, bien que cette dernière aurait été difficile à cacher. Si elle avait eut un peu plus de temps, elle aurait acheté un pistolet, étant plutôt douée avec, bien que pas aussi dangereuse qu'avec une épée.

Elle tourna bientôt au coin d'une rue, et aperçut enfin, avec joie, Ciel et Sebastian qui l'attendaient.

\- Tu es venue toute seule ? Demanda Ciel après avoir regardé derrière elle.

\- Oui, c'est plus discret.

_Mais qu'elle inconsciente_, pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Le majordome lui jeta un regard de reproche, mais elle l'ignora, ce concentrant sur leur tâche à venir. Elle se posa contre le mur et attendit en réfléchissant.

Après dix minutes, des cris retentirent, provenant de la maison. Ils s'y précipitèrent donc et quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils firent face à l'horreur. La prostituée se trouvait allongée sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, l'abdomen ouvert. Une forte odeur de sang emplit leurs narines et Faith fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas vomir. Non ! Pourquoi n'avait-il vu personne arriver ?! Ils n'avaient pas pu la sauver ! Puis elle réalisa que Ciel devenait livide, figé devant cette horreur. Elle l'attrapa donc en posant une main devant ses yeux, et elle recula de quelques pas en détournant la tête.

\- Ne regarde pas... Tu n'as pas besoin de voir cette horreur...

Sebastian les attrapa alors tous les deux, et les fit reculer de plusieurs mètres en un saut, avant de se placer devant eux. Ciel tremblait, et quand il eut un soubresaut, Faith le lâcha pour qu'il puisse vomir. De toute façon, il était suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne voit plus rien.

Un bruit de pas dans une flaque de sang ramena le regard de Faith vers la porte. Elle vit alors un homme avec un grand manteau marron, couvert d'éclaboussures de sang sortir lentement. Grell Sutclif... La théorie de Ciel venait de se concrétiser, comprit la jeune femme. Pourtant, durant un instant, il prit un air paniqué en affirmant :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je l'ai entendu crier, mais je suis arrivé trop tard !

\- Combien de temps encore, comptes-tu jouer les innocents ? Demanda le démon aux cheveux noirs. En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que je croise quelqu'un comme toi aussi proche des vivants. Tu joues à merveilles le petit majordome maladroit...

Un sourire fou se dessina à ces mots sur son visage et il explosa de rire.

\- Ça vous a plu ? Il faut dire que je suis bon acteur ! Mais j'ai tout de même été étonné de rencontrer un démon, c'est assez rare ! Quant à cette jeune fille derrière, je crois que je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi jeune.

Le démon se décala alors un peu plus vers Faith qui serrait fort Ciel contre elle, admirant cet échange pour le moins étrange.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Ordonna-t-il sur un ton dangereux.

\- Tout doux, mon petit Sebastian, je ne veux pas faire de toi mon ennemi. Au contraire, entre collègues majordomes, nous devrions bien nous entendre, affirma-t-il en lui envoyant un baiser.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Faith aurait-bien ri de la tête que faisait son aîné démon à cet instant-là.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris la première fois que je vous ai vu. Un démon, majordome, c'est peu commun... Mais une jeune démone noble, c'est encore plus rare. Je me demande comment c'est arrivé... Ajouta le tueur aux cheveux rouges.

\- Ta position de majordome m'a aussi surpris, surtout que vous n'êtes censé prendre part ni pour les humains, ni pour les dieux, étant vous-même des dieux de la mort.

Alors c'était ça, il était un dieu de la mort ! La jeune lady n'en revenait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils existaient vraiment ! Certes elle était un démon, mais ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que toutes les autres espèces fantastiques existaient ! Il allait peut-être falloir qu'elle questionne Sebastian à ce sujet...

\- Pourquoi faire tout cela ? Le questionna le démon.

\- Peut-être par plaisir...

Ciel sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur, et s'extirpa des bras de Faith avant de s'exclamer.

\- Inutile de mentir, nous savons qui est le véritable responsable derrière tout cela. Montrez-vous, Madame Red !

\- Eh bien... Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela... Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez percer la vraie nature de Grell.

\- Nous avons vite compris qu'aucun des suspects ne pouvait avoir commis tous les crimes, chacun ayant au moins un alibi pour l'un deux... sauf, si le coupable avait un complice non humain... Tout était alors beaucoup plus simple. Il pouvait aisément passer de la résidence du vicomte au lieu du crime en un instant. C'est ce qui nous a permis de vous démasquer, expliqua le jeune comte.

\- De plus, ajouta Faith, les prostituées avaient toutes un point commun : elles avaient toutes été opérées dans l'hôpital où vous travaillez, Madame Red. C'est comme ça que nous avons trouvez votre prochaine victime. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps...

\- Dommage... Si vous étiez resté bien sage, tout aurait pu rester comme avant. Mais, il semblerait qu'il va falloir me débarrasser des gêneurs !

Le bruit d'une tronçonneuse se fit instantanément entendre, et une demi-seconde plus tard, Sebastian les protégeait de cet objet mortel en retenant la lame et en repoussant le dieu de la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sebastian ? Demanda le jeune garçon intrigué.

\- Une faux de la mort, souffla en réponse Faith, ailleurs.

Elle en avait entendu parler dans des légendes. C'était donc vrai, leur arme pouvait véritablement prendre la forme qu'il souhaitait ?

\- En effet, confirma Sebastian. Elle leur permet de faucher les âmes.

\- Une faux ! Quel mot vulgaire pour parler d'une splendeur pareille ! Toutefois, je crains de ne pas l'avoir utilisée assez ces derniers temps, alors échauffons-nous, grand fou !

Le sourcil de Sebastian se tordit d'ennui et de rage tandis que Ciel et Faith était dépité.

\- Je te prierai de cesser ces insinuations douteuses !

Ça ne fit qu'aggraver le comportement du dieu.

\- Ta vulgarité est une insulte pure et simple, et pour tout te dire, tu me donnes la nausée, finit par affirmer le majordome en noir.

Et alors, sous les yeux surpris de la jeune lady Midford, le Comte Phantomhive retira le bandeau qui lui cachait l'œil droit, et ordonna :

\- Sebastian, au nom de la reine et de mon nom maudit entre tous, je t'ordonne de les tuer, tout de suite !

\- Yes, my lord !

En voyant le pentacle dans l'œil du fiancé de sa sœur, Faith frissonna. Elle n'avait pas peur de cette marque, bien au contraire, elle lui trouvait quelque chose de captivant et de fascinant...

Elle secoua alors la tête ! Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Elle devait se concentrer sur leur adversaire ! Madame Red s'élança bientôt sur Ciel, et Faith, le poussa pour éviter la lame juste à temps, prenant un coup dans l'abdomen à la place. Elle repoussa alors la femme aux cheveux rouges en crachant un peu de sang, tandis que Ciel s'inquiétait de son état.

\- Faith ! Tu vas bien ! Oh mon dieu, tu es blessée !

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? S'enquit Sebastian.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Ça devrait bientôt cicatriser ! Leur répondit-elle en tenant sa blessure qui coulait encore.

Le majordome jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa protégée, ce qui agaça son opposant.

\- Tu oses regarder quelqu'un d'autre en ma présence ! Tu devrais mieux te concentrer sur notre duel !

Et l'instant d'après, il piégeait le démon contre un mur, sa lame à quelques millimètres de son épaule droite.

Du côté des nobles, une simple question fut posée :

\- Pourquoi un médecin tel que vous s'amuse à donner la mort ?

\- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre !

Elle s'élança à nouveau, et planta sa lame dans l'épaule de Faith, la poussant contre le mur tout en saisissant Ciel à la gorge. Elle commença à l'étrangler et le son de la suffocation de celui qu'elle voyait comme son frère, enhardit la lady. Elle tenta donc de repousser Madame Red, mais sa plaie au ventre se rouvrit et la douleur du couteau toujours planter dans son épaule et appuyant désormais contre sa clavicule, l'empêchait d'agir comme elle le souhaitait. A force de bouger, une vive douleur se déclencha dans son épaule, et elle lâcha un hurlement, ne pouvant soudainement plus bouger son bras. Elle comprit rapidement qu'un nerf avait dû être sectionné. Une ombre surgit alors derrière, la meurtrière, mais Faith le stoppa, ayant senti, quelque chose changer dans l'âme de Madame Red.

\- Non ! Sebastian !

Un instant plus tard, la femme recula en se prenant la tête dans les mains, lâchant complètement son neveu, et le couteau logé dans l'épaule de son autre victime. Alors seulement, Faith remarqua l'épaule ensanglanté du démon. Il l'avait sacrifié pour venir les aider, et à cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Tu en as du cran mon petit Sebastian, même si ça me déplaît fortement ce que tu viens de faire. Sacrifier ton bras pour cette gamine ! Et vous Madame, que faite vous ! Tuez-les !

Faith retira la lame dans son épaule et la jeta plus loin, tout en se plaçant à nouveau légèrement devant Ciel. C'était sa tâche de le protéger, pour le bonheur de Lizzy, et parce qu'il représentait beaucoup à ses yeux.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas ! Il est le fils de ma sœur et elle est ma filleule ! Je...

La faux de la mort du dieu transperça un instant plus tard le corps du médecin, la coupant dans ses explications. Du sang gicla alors sur la robe et le visage de Faith en même temps qu'elle se figeait devant le crime qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi ? Des bandes de photos défilèrent bientôt, échappées du corps de la mourante, et la jeune démone réalisa qu'il s'agissait de ses souvenirs... les souvenirs de Madame Red. Une vie tellement belle, gâchée par un amour non partagé et des malheurs répétés, qui l'avaient transformée. Et cette vie, même si elle n'était pas très glorieuse, avait été prise en un instant par ce dieu sans scrupule. Cette femme aux cheveux rouges était sa marraine, et avait toujours été là pour elle, pour la soutenir, pour lui montrer qu'une femme forte pouvait vivre dans cette société ! Alors, pourquoi ?!

Le dieu responsable de cette mort, récupéra son long manteau rouge, et s'en vêtit avec des paroles de dégoût pour celle qu'il venait de tuer. Faith s'écroula alors à genoux, tentant de comprendre, tandis que Ciel, fermait les yeux de sa tante avant d'ordonner à Sebastian de finir sa mission et de tuer Jack l'Eventreur ! Il s'élança donc vers Grell pour l'affronter.

\- Je comptais vous laisser la vie sauve, mais puisque c'est ainsi, je vais vous envoyer, au paradis !

\- Au paradis, dis-tu, rétorqua Sebastian en évitant avec agilité la tronçonneuse, très peu pour moi.

Puis il reprit son combat. Ciel s'approcha, en attendant, de Faith, posant sa main sur son épaule pour la soutenir et tentait de l'aider, mais la jeune femme était dans un état second. Elle ne réagit pas, l'esprit comme ailleurs. Puis, soudain, elle vit du sang, entrer dans son champ de vision, et s'étalant sur les pavés. Elle commença à trembler, puis regarda ses mains, et y vit également des éclaboussures de sang. Ce fut la goutte de trop. L'air s'alourdit soudainement, faisant tomber le garçon à genoux, et stoppant les combattants. Puis un cri déchirant parcourut la nuit, celui de Faith. Bientôt, la gravité sembla augmenter et la lune disparut derrière d'épais nuages noirs, obscurcissant la ruelle. Sebastian, s'empressa donc d'aller mettre son contractant à l'écart, sachant parfaitement la suite des événements. A peine avait-il franchit plusieurs pâtés de maison, qu'une gigantesque colonne de feu s'éleva du lieu qu'il venait de quitter. Quelle puissance ! Comment un demi-démon pouvait-il lancer un sort aussi considérable, et d'une telle ampleur ? La colonne faisait au moins cent mètres de rayon !

\- Sebastian ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas aussi sauvé Faith ? Même si elle est un démon, elle...

\- Monsieur, c'est Lady Midford qui est à l'origine de ce sort.

\- Oh...

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser un instant, je dois aller la stopper avant que sa vie ne soit à nouveau fortement mise en danger.

Et il repartit en un éclair. Il arriva silencieusement derrière la jeune femme qui pleurait et qui criait.

\- Excusez-moi, my lady, dit-il avant de lui donner un coup derrière la nuque pour la faire tomber inconsciente.

Il la souleva ensuite, et chercha le dieu de la mort, sans succès. Il commença donc à partir, quand une voix l'interrompit.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à elle, démon.

Il releva la tête et vit un autre dieu de la mort à côté de Grell qui lui tenait la jambe en gémissant.

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter, je m'appelle William T. Spears, issu du bureau de contrôle des dieux de la mort, envoyé en mission. Je suis là pour ce dieu qui me tient la jambe. Il a commis plusieurs infractions, et je suis venu l'appréhender. Je dois m'excuser pour le comportement de cette chose, même si cela est particulièrement humiliant, je l'avoue.

Il assomma ensuite Grell qui devenait trop agaçant, puis commença à partir en le traînant par les cheveux avant d'ajouter :

\- Un être avec de tels pouvoirs, démons ou non, attirera forcément les convoitises. Je vous conseille de mieux la protéger.

Et il disparut derrière le toit. Sebastian resserra donc sa prise sur la belle jeune femme qu'il tenait, et il retourna auprès de son maître, s'excusant de n'avoir pu tuer Grell.

\- Ce n'est rien... L'important maintenant, c'est Faith. Rentrons...

\- Yes, my lord.

Et ils retournèrent au manoir de ville de la famille Phantomhive, dans un silence pesant.


	15. Rendez-vous

Quatre nuits plus tard, Faith cauchemardait à nouveau, fuyant une ombre avec sa sœur. Elle courait, et courait, et courait, sa sœur dans les bras pour aller plus vite, mais l'ombre ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher, et les alentours étaient toujours aussi vide. Des arbres à perte de vue, c'est tout. Sa mère commença soudain à apparaître à intervalle régulier, sur son chemin, lui criant des réprimandes.

\- _Fille indigne ! Tu es trop violente pour être une lady ! Monstre à visage humain ! Meurtrière en devenir ! Ta sœur sera plus en sécurité loin de toi !_

Puis ce fut son père, qu'elle vit, ce dernier lui disant qu'elle était inutile, indigne d'être sa fille, faisant apparaître des larmes dans ses yeux. Ce grand homme fut suivi par Ciel.

\- _Tu ne pourras jamais venger mes parents ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! Tu m'as abandonné à ce démon sans te battre !_

Des reproches, encore et toujours, lui transperçant lentement le cœur. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait son esprit se fissurer lentement. Soudain, elle se retrouva dans une impasse, et tandis que l'ombre approchait lentement d'elle et de sa sœur, les trois personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées plus tôt revinrent. Tels des fantômes, ils flottaient autour d'elle, proclamant leurs paroles blessantes, inlassablement. L'ombre menaçante finit par les rejoindre, et fusionna avec son corps, douloureusement, en même temps que Lizzy quittait ses bras pour flotter avec les autres.

\- _Tu n'as pas pu résister, grande sœur, tu as fini par me tuer ! Pourquoi ? Moi qui étais pourtant ton petit poussin !_ Affirma alors le corps livide et couvert de sang de la petite blonde.

Le spectacle horrifiant fut trop grand cette fois-ci, et la sœur aînée hurla en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Et elle se réveilla brutalement, serrée dans les bras de quelqu'un à sa plus grande surprise. Elle se serra un peu plus contre cette personne sans regarder son visage, ayant juste besoin d'être réconfortée. Alors, délicatement, son invité imprévu se mit à la bercer en chantant une douce berceuse qui lui était inconnue.

Son visage se détendit petit à petit, tout comme son corps, et les larmes cessèrent de couler sur ses joues. Elle se laissa simplement aller dans les bras de cet homme qui depuis quelques temps, était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin. La chanson prit fin, et accompagnée par les mouvements de son chanteur, la jeune femme se recoucha lentement, levant enfin son regard pour rencontrer les yeux de cet homme.

\- Merci, Sebastian, souffla-t-elle tandis que la fatigue reprenait le dessus.

\- Je suis là. Dors, belle amour, lui chuchota-t-il en retour, tout en lui embrassant délicatement le front.

Il la regarda plonger dans le sommeil profond, l'esprit inquiet malgré tout. Comme chaque soir depuis un moment maintenant, il était rapidement venu vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il allait partir quand il l'avait vu commencer à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il avait tenté de la réveiller, de la rassurer, mais rien y faisait, il avait donc fini par la prendre dans ses bras pour que son contact lui montre qu'elle n'était pas seule, et qu'il était là pour elle.

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, Faith était seule. Elle s'y attendait, il devait s'occuper de Ciel après tout. Malgré tout, elle eut un pincement au cœur, réalisant qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là à son réveil, qu'elle avait apprécié se sortir de son cauchemar en étant dans ses bras. Elle secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ! Elle devait se reprendre ! Surtout que sa mère lui avait parlé d'un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, même si elle n'avait pas écouté avec qui, ayant comme toutes les fois précédentes, cessé d'écouter sa mère au moment où elle avait commencé à lui parler entrevue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était changée, maquillée, coiffée, prête à affronter sa journée ! Elle petit déjeuna avec sa famille, eut un cours de danse avec sa mère, puis rejoignit le carrosse pour se rendre chez son prétendant. Ce dernier n'habitant pas à côté, elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par le doux balancement régulier du véhicule. C'est son cocher qui la réveilla délicatement en lui secouant l'épaule.

\- Jeune lady, réveillez-vous... Nous sommes arrivés.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle se redressa le plus dignement possible en remerciant le cocher qui lui sourit gentiment. Il savait, comme tout le monde au manoir, qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses rendez-vous, et il compatissait donc pour cette jeune femme qu'il avait vu grandir, et à laquelle, il s'était attaché. Il l'aida à descendre, puis la laissa pour partir, le noble possédant cette maison la ferait raccompagner.

Devant la porte de ce manoir gigantesque, trouvait-elle, elle fit une pause un instant pour prendre son courage à deux mains, et enfin toquer à la porte. Un majordome d'un certain âge avec des cheveux gris lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Vous devez être Lady Faith Midford. Entrez, je vous en prie, le Marquis vous rejoindra dans un instant dans la salle à manger. Il finit simplement de superviser la cuisine. Il tient à ce que tout soit parfait pour vous.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis suivit le majordome jusqu'à la table où elle attendit patiemment, partant néanmoins avec une mauvaise impression en tête. Le silence était pesant. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à faire la discussion !

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, mais elle ne se tourna pas attendant que son hôte se joigne à elle.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Lady Midford.

Cette voix ! Non, il ne pouvait pas... Elle releva la tête et confirma ses soupçons en voyant son visage, même s'il était couvert d'un masque blanc.

\- Sebastian... Ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Il lui sourit en retour, avant de s'expliquer.

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter ! Je suis le Marquis Sebastian Michaelis, et je viens de France. Je suis ravi de vous revoir Lady Midford.

Un frisson parcourut son dos quand elle l'entendit prononcer son titre. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soit, mais le ton qu'il avait utilisé été plus que séducteur. Elle ne sut que dire après cela, ce qui bien évidement amusa son hôte. Heureusement pour elle, elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée des premiers plats. Ces derniers étaient véritablement succulents, et c'était un vrai bonheur pour Faith qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé le matin même.

\- Alors Lady Midford, puis-je savoir ce que vous faite de votre temps libre ?

\- Je joue du violon, je lis et surtout je m'entraîne à l'épée.

\- A l'épée, répéta-t-il impressionné et légèrement surpris.

\- Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer, je suis vraiment une excellente épéiste !

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant !

\- Et vous, que faite-vous de votre temps libre, Marquis Michaelis ? Demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur son nouveau titre.

\- Cela dépend des jours, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai des journées bien occupées.

Elle fit une grimace, elle savait parfaitement qu'il parlait de son rôle de majordome avec cette phrase. Elle était alors curieuse de savoir comment il pouvait expliquer son absence prolongée à ses domestiques et surtout, comment il cachait ses absences à son maître. Mais elle ne lui poserait jamais la question, ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir.

Ils continuèrent à manger avant de reprendre leur conversation.

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître incorrecte, voire impoli, mais puis-je vous demander comment se sont passées vos autres entrevues ? Dois-je m'attendre à une forte concurrence ?

\- Vous pouvez poser la question, mais rien ne m'oblige à vous répondre, répliqua-t-elle taquine.

Le visage du démon se déforma un court instant à cette répartie inattendue. Néanmoins, il reprit rapidement son air légèrement malicieux, et ils finirent de dîner tranquillement. Ensuite, très poliment, et alors qu'un doux air de piano s'élevait dans la pièce, il l'invita à danser. Ils tournèrent et valsèrent une heure ainsi, avant de simplement se balancer lentement l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Sebastian était heureux, il avait atteint son objectif, au moins pour un temps. Faith de son côté était encore plus perdue qu'avant. Le démon avec elle, en obtenant le titre de marquis, lui offrait une échappatoire très appréciable, mais cela voulait également dire accepter les avances de cet homme, qui, elle le savait, un jour, prendrait l'âme de Ciel ! Elle était donc plongée au milieu de ses sentiments les plus profonds, incapable encore de faire un choix.

\- Comment justifiez-vous le fait de porter un masque cachant votre visage, le questionna-t-elle, sans vraiment avoir d'intérêt pour la réponse.

\- J'ai été défiguré durant mon enfance par un grave incendie. Voulez-vous voir ?

\- Oui...

Il retira donc son masque blanc, et elle découvrit son visage brûlé et avec de grandes cicatrices. Pourtant, malgré son apparence momentanément enlaidit, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des frissons en le voyant la regarder, et par réflexe, elle posa ses doigts sur son visage meurtri. Telle une plume, ses doigts fins effleurèrent la peau boursouflée, abîmée par le feu, avant d'être attrapés par la main du démon qui les embrassa délicatement.

Rougissant en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, tant son geste que celui de son prétendant, Faith décida de cacher son visage en le posant sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour que votre visage soit ainsi ?

\- Je suis un démon déterminé avec plus d'un tour dans sa manche, affirma-t-il en soufflant dans sa nuque.

Ce petit souffle chargé de désir, fit comprendre à Faith que son échappatoire n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées qu'elle ait eues. Elle préféra donc prendre ses distances et... fuir, tout simplement.

\- Je... Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer, Marquis Michaelis ! J'ai été enchantée par cette entrevue ! Merci.

Et elle rejoignit la sortie sans attendre de réponse. Sebastian, très amusé de sa réaction, demanda à son majordome de préparer le carrosse de la jeune lady, et il s'éloigna en pensant déjà à leur prochaine rencontre.

Quand, une fois chez elle, sa mère lui demanda comment s'était passé le rendez-vous, elle ne répondit rien, le regard dans le vague, se contentant de rejoindre sa chambre, en silence, où elle se coucha en soupirant pour réfléchir. Son cerveau était définitivement bien embrouillé, partagé entre ses sentiments, sa raison, et son devoir.

On toqua soudainement à la porte. Elle se redressa donc, rajustant sa tenue avant de faire entrer la personne qui avait toqué. Il s'agissait de sa dame de chambre.

\- Que se passe-t-il Amélie ?

\- Une lettre de la reine est arrivée pour vous aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle.

L'angoisse lui tordit alors l'estomac tandis qu'elle prenait la lettre et remerciait la domestique avant de la congédier. Et s'il s'agissait encore d'un rendez-vous ? Elle ne voulait pas ! Le dernier avait été tellement désagréable ! C'est donc les mains tremblantes qu'elle décacheta la lettre.

_Vous êtes cordialement convoquée à prendre le thé avec la reine afin de discuter de la possibilité de continuer de façon officielle votre travail en tant que limier de la reine. Vous devrez donc vous présenter le samedi xx au palais._

_Avec toutes nos salutations distinguées._

C'était court mais clair, et malheureusement, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour Faith qui regrettait déjà d'avoir été choisie pour devenir limier. Pourquoi de tous les nobles existants, il fallait que ce soit elle ? Certes elle avait un peu aidé à l'école de la Rose Pourpre, mais c'était surtout pour passer le temps ! Elle s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir fait cela, car elle devrait à nouveau affronter l'ambiance malsaine d'un rendez-vous avec la reine.


	16. Une nouvelle mission

Le jour du rendez-vous avec la reine arriva bien trop vite au goût de l'aînée Midford. Elle ne mangea pas le midi, prétextant ne pas se sentir très bien, mais voulant en fait éviter que son estomac ait quelque chose à rendre pendant l'entrevue. Elle mit une robe blanche et rouge élégante, puis avec beaucoup d'appréhension, elle monta dans le carrosse. Le temps pour se rendre au palais lui parut cette fois-ci, très court, trop court, et son angoisse continuait à monter, faisant discrètement trembler ses doigts. Elle tenta néanmoins de se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration, et en voyant le côté positif de cette entrevue. Quoi que lui dise la reine, elle ne devrait plus avoir à lui faire face à nouveau. En effet, si elle l'acceptait comme limier, ses ordres arriveraient ensuite par courrier, et si elle refusait, alors elle n'aurait pas de raison de la revoir à nouveau. Elle serra le poing, et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle pénétra dans le palais. On la redirigea alors vers le même salon que la dernière fois où l'y attendait une surprise.

\- Faith ?!

\- Ciel ! Je suis ravie de te voir. Tu as aussi été invité à prendre le thé ?

\- Oui. Je suis là pour parler d'une nouvelle enquête. Et toi ?

\- Je suppose que c'est pour la même chose.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sagement, et regarda la table, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Sebastian. Ce dernier au contraire la fixer avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des personnes approcher. Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas autorisé à assister à l'entrevue, il s'éclipsa avant que leurs hôtes n'entrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, la reine et son valet faisaient leur apparition.

\- Nous vous prions de nous excusez, nous avions une affaire urgente à traiter, et qui s'est éternisée. Nous vous avons demandé de venir, pour vous parler d'une collaboration à long terme. Nous avons vu avec l'affaire Jack l'éventreur, que vous faisiez une bonne équipe, et nous souhaiterions donc que Lady Midford devienne un limier et que vous travailliez ensemble pour résoudre les affaires les plus sensibles.

\- Ce sera avec joie, votre altesse, répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Splendide !

Le thé fut servi, et ils burent tranquillement avant que le valet ne reprenne la parole, au nom de de sa maîtresse.

\- Nous voulions vous parler d'autre chose. Nous aimerions vous confier une nouvelle affaire. Vous enquêterez sur un cirque qui va bientôt arriver en ville. Des disparitions inquiétantes d'enfants ont eu lieu dans les villes où la troupe s'est produite au cours de sa tournée. Malgré une enquête approfondie de la police, les enfants demeurent introuvables. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que les enfants se volatilisent toujours en pleine nuit, ensuite, plus aucune trace d'eux, comme dans ce conte du joueur de Hamelin. Nous espérions donc, en vous offrant ces trois tickets pour une représentation, que vous pourrez les ramener sains et saufs à leur famille.

\- Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, votre altesse.

\- Merci pour votre confiance, votre altesse.

Avec cela, ils finirent leur thé, puis sortirent. Ciel, proposa alors à Faith de la raccompagner, afin de faire une visite surprise à sa fiancée. Toutefois, la jeune femme hésita. Elle arrivait encore tant bien que mal à cacher ses nausées, mais avec le voyage, elle était sure qu'elle devrait faire une pause pour comme la dernière fois, rendre son thé. C'est finalement le regard appuyé du jeune comte qui la fit trancher en sa faveur. Après tout, il était assez rare qu'il surprenne Lizzy ainsi. Elle monta donc avec Ciel et Sebastian.

Pour se distraire et briser le silence, elle demanda :

\- Que penses-tu de cette nouvelle enquête ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il parait évident que le cirque est coupable ! Reste encore à le prouver, et à trouver les enfants.

Le trajet continua dans le silence mais Faith palissait à vue d'œil, bien qu'elle tente de le cacher en détournant la tête. Le second démon du véhicule, la regardant intensément, le remarqua rapidement.

\- Vous allez bien, my lady ?

Elle les regarda alors, et Ciel, intrigué par les paroles de son majordome, l'observa et vit bien qu'en effet, elle n'allait pas bien. Un haut le cœur la prit et elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir.

\- Non... Je... Arrêter le véhicule.

A peine ce dernier arrêté, elle se précipita à l'extérieur, et rendit son thé.

\- Faith ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ?

\- Un petit peu patraque, mais ça devrait vite passer. Part devant, je vais rentrer à pied ! De l'air frais me fera du bien.

\- Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule au milieu de nulle part alors que tu es malade !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, je vais rester avec elle et la raccompagner. Vous n'aurez qu'à profiter de votre avance pour passer plus de temps avec Lady Elizabeth.

Le jeune garçon hésita, mais il finit par accepter devant le regard déterminer de son majordome. Peut-être que son état était lié à sa nature de démon, et qu'il voulait lui en parler en privé. Peut-être... Ironiquement, dieu seul savait.

Une fois Ciel loin, Sebastian posa sa main sur le dos de Faith et le frotta gentiment.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Ça va, affirma-t-elle, sans pour autant bouger.

\- Vous êtes malade ?

\- Non... c'est...

\- La reine et son valet.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, surprise, qu'il l'ait compris aussi rapidement.

\- Comment vous...

\- N'oubliez pas que moi aussi je suis un démon !

\- Alors sais-tu pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ?

\- Le valet de la reine est un ange. Sa nature vous révulse donc naturellement, quant à la reine, elle travaille avec lui.

Les yeux de Faith devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Un ange ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Mais apparemment, son corps réagissait de lui-même à un être de nature opposé.

\- Dois-je me méfier de cet ange ?

\- Vous devez vous méfier de tous les anges ! Ils entravent notre travail et sont mesquins. Toujours à vouloir recouvrir le monde d'une pureté malsaine, peu importe les sacrifices.

\- Du vécu dans ces paroles ?

\- Malheureusement... Pouvons-nous commencer notre route ? Bien que vous ayez tenu longtemps avant de vomir, nous avons encore un peu de route à faire. Sauf si...

Il la souleva soudainement avant d'ajouter :

\- Sauf si je vous porte en courant jusque là-bas ! Ça ira plus vite !

\- Non attends...

Ces protestations devinrent bien vaines, quand il s'élança en courant vers le manoir Midford. Effrayée, Faith se serra un peu plus contre Sebastian, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. Elle le maudit intérieurement, cachant son visage contre son thorax pour ne pas faire face au vent.

Quand finalement ils arrivèrent à quelques centaines de mètres du manoir, Sebastian s'arrêta sans pour autant la lâcher.

\- Imbécile ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses ça ?! En plus, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pris le chemin le plus court ! Et à cause de toi, je suis toute décoiffée ! Que va dire ma mère ?! Se plaignit Faith, la tête toujours enfouit dans sa poitrine, et ses mains serrant ses vêtements, de rage et de peur !

Face à cette réprimande, Sebastian éclata de rire franchement avant de lui brosser lentement les cheveux avec ses doigts, et de refaire proprement sa coiffure.

\- Voilà, my lady, comme ça il n'y a plus de problème !

Elle le repoussa rouge de honte, et se rendit chez elle sans un regard de plus, prétendant auprès de sa mère avoir fait un détour en ville avant de rentrer.


	17. Bienvenu au cirque !

Quelques jours plus tard, Ciel, Faith et Sebastian commençaient leur enquête. Avant toute chose, ils décidèrent de rende visite à Undertaker pour essayer de récolter des informations.

Quand ils entrèrent dans sa boutique, des bougies formant un chemin par terre servaient de seule source de lumière, et le croquemort était introuvable. Ciel l'appela donc, quand un crâne manqua de le faire trébucher avant d'aller faire tomber des boites alignées.

\- Cher comte, jeune lady, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? L'un de vous s'est-il enfin décidé à venir essayer l'un de mes cercueils ?

A ces mots, Faith frissonna. Rien que le fait de s'imaginer se poser dans l'un de ses « boîtes », lui donnait la chair de poule.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça Undertaker ! Nous aimerions savoir si tu as vu des cadavres d'enfants récemment ! S'exclama le comte.

\- C'est la routine dans mon métier, mais vous devez vous en douter !

\- Nous avons apporté le signalement de ceux qui nous intéressent, veux-tu bien y jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- J'en vois tellement ! Je ne suis pas certain, ma mémoire est un peu embrouillée ! Il me faudrait quelque chose pour la rafraichir !

\- Tu veux que je te fasse rire, c'est ça ? Comme d'habitude !

\- Non ! En fait, je voudrais avoir une discussion avec la jeune lady qui t'accompagne, seul à seul, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, y compris celles de ton majordome...

\- Hors de question ! Affirmèrent en même temps Ciel et Sebastian.

\- J'accepte, les contredit la seule femme présente dans la pièce.

\- Mais Faith ! Ce type est complètement malade ! C'est trop dangereux ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'il te veut !

\- Et bien justement, quel meilleur moyen de le savoir ?

\- Mais...

\- J'ai pris ma décision ! Laisse tomber et donne l'ordre à ton majordome de rester suffisamment loin pour ne rien entendre, avant de sortir.

Ciel s'exécuta à contre cœur avant de sortir.

\- Merveilleux ! Je peux maintenant vous parler sans crainte, jeune maitresse !

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ?

\- Il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité, Lady Faith, je connais votre véritable identité !

\- Vous êtes un dieu de la mort, il est normal que vous sachiez que je suis un démon...

\- Non, Lady, je veux dire que je sais qui sont vos parents biologiques, et pourquoi ils ne sont plus avec vous !

Ses jambes flageolèrent à cette annonce. Voyant cela, l'homme, aux long cheveux gris, vint délicatement lui attraper la main pour la guider jusqu'à un cercueil sur lequel elle pourrait s'assoir.

\- Que... Comment ? Qui ?

\- Vos parents s'appelaient Melody et Eric Constantin. Et même parmi leurs congénères démons, ils étaient à part. Ils faisaient partie de la noblesse mais l'un comme l'autre ne faisait pas grand cas de leur titre, c'est pourquoi ils vivaient dans le monde des humains. Ils étaient foncièrement bon. Ils prenaient pour domestiques, des personnes dans le besoin ou dont personne ne voulait. Je faisais partie de ces personnes. Shinigami à la retraite, n'ayant plus rien à faire de sa vie, ils m'ont offert une raison d'être, en faisant, de moi, ton précepteur. Malheureusement, comme beaucoup d'autres avant eux, leur gentillesse les perdit. Un ange déchu, qu'ils avaient pris comme valet de chambre, donna leur localisation à un groupe d'anges extrémistes pour tenter de retrouver sa place auprès d'eux. Ils nous attaquèrent alors au beau milieu de la nuit pendant que bon nombre de domestiques dormaient. Ils allumèrent dans le manoir un feu saint, que tes parents ne pouvaient donc pas contrôler, puis allèrent trouver ces derniers qui tentaient de s'échapper en te protégeant. Tu étais leur petit trésor... Tes parents ont vite compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire le poids face à autant d'opposants, tout en te protégeant, surtout désavantagés par le feu. Ils étaient puissants, extrêmement puissant, mais le feu aspirait leur pouvoir en plus de les blesser. Alors, ils t'ont confiée à moi, et les ont retenus en me demandant de t'amener le plus loin possible. Je n'ai pu que leur prêter ma faux pour qu'ils puissent un minimum se protéger, avant de partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Le lendemain, quand je suis retourné sur les lieux, ils ne restaient que des cendres. J'ai donc décidé de te mettre à l'abri. Je savais que je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir la vie que tu méritais, et c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de te faire adopter par une famille noble. J'ai trouvé des gens de bon statut, et aux caractéristiques physiques semblables aux tiennes, et j'ai modifier leur lanterne cinématographique pour y ajouter ton existence.

Le silence pesait dans la salle, et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Faith. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir autrement à cette histoire. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que ses parents soient morts, mais elle espérait qu'ils l'aient abandonnée pour une autre raison. Même si c'était parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, au moins, elle pourrait les revoir un jour, ne serait-ce que de loin. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cela lui créa un pincement au cœur.

\- Non ! Ne pleurez pas, jeune maîtresse ! Je n'ai jamais su comment réagir face à vos pleurs ! S'affola le dieu de la mort en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Tout en continuant à pleurer, elle rit de sa réaction exagérée, l'imaginant paniquer ainsi devant elle bébé. Puis, la tristesse reprit le dessus ravivant ses larmes. Et elle plaça ses mains devant son visage, incapable de se calmer. Alors, des bras osseux, mais étonnamment chaleureux vinrent la réconforter, tandis qu'une main aux doigts ornés de longs ongles lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Ainsi, bercée par son précepteur, Faith se calma lentement et les larmes cessèrent peu à peu de couler sur son doux visage. Une fois sûre que sa crise était passée, elle s'écarta gentiment du croquemort, puis lui dit :

\- J'ai encore de nombreuses questions à vous poser, mais les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter si nous restons seuls plus longtemps.

\- Je comprends. Sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue pour parler, jeune maitresse.

\- Merci Undertaker.

Un fin sourire flottait désormais sur son visage. Malgré la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse de découvrir qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui elle était sûre de pouvoir compter en toute circonstance. Elle s'essuya le visage, cachant ses larmes et serra à son tour Undertaker dans ses bras en le remerciant sincèrement, avant de s'écarter et d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Derrière cette porte de bois, Ciel tapait du pied commençant à fulminer sérieusement, en ayant assez d'attendre, et s'inquiétant.

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous avez parlé pour que cela prenne autant de temps ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas, jeune comte. C'est une histoire entre Lady Midford et moi, affirma le propriétaire de l'échoppe avec un regard appuyé de Faith.

Le comte ne s'attendait pas à un silence aussi unanime ! Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu être dit dans cette pièce lugubre.

\- Sebastian ! Tu peux revenir !

Une demi-seconde plus tard, le majordome en noir était à nouveau devant la petite bâtisse, cherchant dans l'attitude des deux concernés ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire.

\- Alors Undertaker, as-tu vu ces enfants ?

\- Non ! Aucun.

\- Tout ça pour ça ! S'indigna Ciel tandis que la jeune lady riait du tour que venait de leur jouer Undertaker. Puisque c'est comme ça, allons-y ! S'emporta-t-il.

Faith se tourna alors vers le shinigami et lui saisit les mains en souriant.

\- Je reviendrai vous parler bientôt !

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Lady Midford !

Puis elle monta à la suite de Ciel dans le carrosse tandis que Sebastian jetait un regard soupçonneux et légèrement hargneux au croquemort, qui les salua avant de retourner dans sa boutique.

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit épris de la jeune maîtresse, je vais devoir faire bien attention à lui, dit-il pour lui-même, dans l'intimité de son magasin.

\- Alors, Faith, peut-on savoir de quoi vous avez parlé ?

\- Non ! Répondit-elle mutine.

Elle avait un air malicieux qui agaça Ciel, et réveilla quelque chose en Sebastian. Il se promit de lui faire dire tout, absolument tout ce qu'ils s'étaient raconté.

\- Bon... Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous rendre au cirque, finit par céder Ciel.

Pour cette première visite du cirque, ils avaient comme objectif de faire un repérage des lieux pour l'instant, et d'essayer de trouver un moyen de s'introduire dans la troupe. C'est ainsi, qu'ils donnèrent leurs tickets à l'entrée du chapiteau, et se placèrent au fond des gradins pour observer le spectacle. C'était un chapiteau très élaboré avec un grand lustre très lumineux au plafond, et Faith ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excitée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de cirque, et elle avait hâte que le spectacle commence. Lentement, quelques bougies s'éteignirent, et le maître de cérémonie fit son apparition.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est avec un immense honneur que nous vous accueillons pour cette première représentation londonienne du cirque de l'arche de Noé.

Faith remarqua alors qu'il avait une prothèse à la place de la main droite, ce n'était pas commun. Les artistes se succédèrent, les uns après les autres, et deux d'eux attirèrent son attention. Le premier, était l'homme qui parlait au serpent. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, de tellement pur et innocent, qu'il attirait nécessairement sa sympathie. Le deuxième a attiré son attention, c'était Doll. Elle était si gracieuse, et si belle, mais quelque chose semblait torturé dans son âme. Oh elle n'était pas la seule avec une âme obscurcie, dans ce cirque, mais aucune autre âme n'était aussi divisée.

\- Ils semblerait que les enfants ne soient pas là, conclut Faith.

\- Oui, ce cirque semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Peut-être n'ont-ils vraiment rien à voir avec la disparition des enfants.

Soudain, Sebastian se leva à côté d'eux et rejoignit Joker pour être le volontaire qu'ils cherchaient. Son maitre et celle qui l'accompagnait se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Une fois sur la piste, le majordome ignora les deux artistes, s'avança vers le tigre qu'il commença à complimenter en le caressa. Ciel, réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passait se frappa le front, dépité.

\- Euh... Il fait quoi là ? Demanda Faith.

\- Sebastian adore les félins...

Des cris retentirent alors et ils virent que le tigre venait de lui mordre la tête.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! On devait être discret !

Paniqué, le maître de cérémonie fit comme si c'était prévu, et mit fin au spectacle, permettant aux spectateurs de sortir. Ciel et Faith retrouvèrent Sebastian à la sortie du chapiteau.

\- On devait être discret ! Le réprimanda Ciel.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, my lord. Les félins sont des créatures qui me fascine ! Ils sont si imprévisibles que je ne peux jamais anticiper leur réaction, expliqua-t-il tout en jetant un regard à la lady devant lui.

Le comte éternua soudain, avant d'ajouter.

\- Et voilà ! Marche loin de moi, tu sais bien que je suis allergique aux chats !

Un rire échappa à la blonde, de cette situation complètement loufoque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au démon qui lui sourit avant de se sentir soudainement légèrement en danger et de se dépêcher de rejoindre le fiancé de sa sœur avec qui elle serait plus en sécurité. Ils passèrent derrière une tante, lorsque Ciel se stoppa pour regarder discrètement derrière eux. Elle remarqua, en regardant à son tour, que Joker avait rattrapé Sebastian, pour l'emmener voir leur médecin, inquiet qu'il ait pu être blessée par la tigresse. D'un léger signe de tête, l'adolescent donna son ordre au majordome. Il devait accepter, afin de se rapprocher.

Il revint une heure plus tard, avec une excellente nouvelle, il avait réussi à se faire inviter dans la troupe, et il pourrait les l'y faire entrer aussi, après une petite évaluation. Leur mission allait pouvoir commencer, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir si le cirque était impliqué dans la disparition des enfants, et si oui, les retrouver.

Quand ils rentrèrent au manoir de Londres, ils furent rapidement assaillis par un jeune homme à la chevelure violette, et un autre semblant plus mûr, à la chevelure étonnamment blanche. Le premier sauta sur Ciel tandis que le second les saluait poliment. Après un moment de cris et de chamailleries, Faith, qui ne savait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait, se racla la gorge, faisant s'arrêter tout le monde.

\- Euh... Excusez-moi, mais pourrait-on faire les présentations ?

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que lors de ta dernière visite, ils n'étaient pas là ! Et vous ! Vous ne connaissez pas les règles de politesses !

\- Non attends Ciel ! Je suis tout aussi coupable, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Bonsoir, je suis Lady Faith Midford ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer !

\- Je suis le prince Soma Asman Kadar, et voici mon majordome, Aghni. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, oh ravissante créature, affirma Soma en lui faisant un baise-main.

Un instant plus tard, Ciel et Sebastian tirait Faith d'un côté tandis qu'Aghni retenait son maître.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher la journée de demain sera longue !

\- Mais je veux discuter un peu avec Faith ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une belle lady comme elle vient ici !

\- Hors de question ! S'exclama Ciel. Nous allons dormir !

Il était épuisé et n'avait pas la force, ni le courage pour endurer le spectacle de voir Soma faire des avances à Faith, et de devoir le calmer. Sans compter son majordome qui serait nécessairement de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il s'approcherait de celle qu'il aimait, et la concernée qui ne pourrait qu'être mal à l'aise ! Décidément, ce n'était pas le bon jour pour tout ça !


	18. Tu te nommeras Mystery

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, ils retournaient, déguisés en serviteurs, pour les deux nobles, au cirque. Joker et le reste de la troupe n'avait pas l'air franchement enthousiastes en les voyant. Entre Faith qui ne semblait pas particulièrement hors du commun, et Ciel, qui n'était qu'un enfant, ils avaient de sérieux doutes. A côté d'eux, Sebastian avait un succès fou. Pour les évaluations, ils commencèrent par tester Ciel au lancer de couteaux. Avec l'aide de son majordome, ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Seule la jeune femme remarqua la duperie et dut se retenir de rire. Le jeune garçon, du ensuite jouer les funambules, et c'est à nouveau grâce à Sebastian, qu'il put rester sur le fil. La tête de Faith devant les grimaces de Ciel face au lancer de cailloux du démon, valait tout l'or du monde. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas exploser de rire, ce que les autres n'auraient pas compris. Ces derniers se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers elle, après avoir accepté Ciel qu'ils surnommèrent Smile, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

\- Et toi, qu'elle est ton nom et que sais-tu faire ?

\- Je m'appelle Lise, je suis femme de chambre pour une maîtresse que j'exècre. Je suis la sœur aînée de Smile et je sais faire du tissu acrobatique, prétendit-elle.

Elle avait déjà vu dans des livres, des images, et le principe des acrobaties avec du tissu, elle se dit donc qu'avec sa force, elle pourrait s'en sortir, surtout que c'était la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête.

\- Réellement ? C'est plutôt rare ! Tu as déjà fait partie d'un cirque auparavant ?

\- Non mais mes parents oui ! Et ils m'ont montré avant de mourir.

\- Et bien, ça tombe bien, notre acrobate s'est blessé, il y a de cela quelques représentations et a quitté la troupe, nous aurions donc bien besoin d'un remplaçant ! Tu nous fais une démonstration ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Super ! Le temps que les autres installent le matériel, que dirais- tu de faire un essai sur le fil, comme ton petit frère.

\- Oui...

Elle monta donc la grande échelle, se fit harnacher, puis posa délicatement un pied sur le fil. Elle se sentait instable, mais ne voulait pas abandonner quand Ciel avait pu le faire avant elle. Elle avança donc précautionneusement, quand elle eut une idée. L'équilibre, elle avait l'habitude de le trouvait quand elle se battait à l'épée ! Elle n'avait qu'à imaginer que c'était un duel auquel elle participait. Elle plaça ses pieds et ses bras en position, et avança, un pas après l'autre, concentrer sur un adversaire imaginaire. Ce sentant rapidement bien plus à l'aise, elle se permit même quelques acrobaties, comme reculer et faire une fente. D'en bas, on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle avait l'habitude, et qu'elle exécutait un spectacle devant leur yeux ébahis. Quand elle redescendit enfin, elle reçut les applaudissements de Joker, et même de Doll.

\- Eh bien, si tu es aussi douée avec les tissus que tu l'es sur un fil, nous avons recruté un élément de taille ! Mais dis-moi, c'était vraiment la première fois que tu montais sur un fil ?

\- Euh... Oui... Répondit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle rejoignit ensuite les deux bandes de tissus avec le reste de la troupe, et quand on lui proposa un harnais de sécurité, elle refusa. Après tout, elle était censée déjà en avoir fait. Elle se laissa donc hisser, enrouler dans les tissus jusqu'en haut, puis laissa son imagination, et les images qu'elle avait vues, guider ses gestes. Quelques cris de stupeur et d'émerveillement survinrent de temps à autre, mais elle se laissa finalement entraîner dans sa chorégraphie, se sentant aussi bien qu'avec un violon, et elle dansa un moment dans les airs avant de redescendre lentement.

\- C'est officiel, tu es engagée ! Mais dis-moi, dans quel cirque tes parents ont-ils travaillé ? Nous les avons peut-être croisés !

\- Je... J'ai oublié le nom ! Il n'était pas anglais, et parfaitement imprononçable pour une enfant.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu te nommeras Mystery !

Ils furent ensuite emmenés ailleurs pour se changer, puis furent maquillés. Rien de bien exagéré pour Sebastian qui avait reçu le nom de « Black » ! Un simple très rouge foncé sur l'œil droit, et il eut même le droit de garder son uniforme, mais avec une chemise noire. Ciel lui, reçut des vêtements beaucoup plus extravagants ! Mais ça lui donnait un petit air mignon surtout avec les trois petites étoiles violet foncé, qu'il avait sous l'œil gauche. Et enfin, il fallut un peu plus de temps pour Faith, le temps qu'ils se mettent d'accord. Finalement, elle se retrouva dans une robe rouge et or, très sophistiquée, s'arrêtant au genou, avec des collant blancs, ses cheveux attachés en tresse sur le côté, revenant sur son épaule droite, et un maquillage rouge soulignant ses yeux, ainsi qu'un maquillage doré formant un masque sur son visage ! Le tout, avec un peu de rouge à lèvre et du fond-de-teint pour rougir légèrement ses joues. Elle était véritablement méconnaissable, et mystérieuse !

Joker, leur fit visiter le campement après les avoir présentés à toute la troupe.

\- Smile et Black, vous dormirez dans une des tentes que nous réservons aux débutants ! Mystery, nous te proposons de directement rejoindre la troupe principale. Tu auras ta propre tente, avec les autres membres de la troupe, dit-il en leur indiquant les fameuses tentes.

\- Ce sera avec joie, accepta-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir directement s'infiltrer au plus près de la troupe qu'ils soupçonnaient.

\- Cependant, et ceci est valable pour vous tous, je vous déconseille d'approcher de la tente de Snake, il laisse des serpents venimeux se balader librement, et nous n'aimerions pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit !

Il leur présenta ensuite un chapiteau pour les débutants, sous lequel Smile et Black, pourrait s'entraîner, et il expliqua à Faith que si elle voulait s'exercer, elle pourrait le faire sous le chapiteau principal avec les autres qui participaient au spectacle ! C'est donc là qu'elle laissa ses deux compagnons. Elle parla ensuite avec Joker, de son futur numéro, et de l'organisation de la prochaine représentation. Elle s'entraîna une heure avant de se préparer pour la représentation. Ce soir, elle devrait faire ses preuves devant un public.

Le spectacle commença et le stress monta. Faith passait juste après l'entracte, pour laisser le temps aux autres de mettre en place les tissus, et pour lui laisser le temps de monter. Elle avait donc encore un peu de temps à attendre.

Soudain, elle croisa Sebastian et Ciel qui passaient en portant des affaires, et elle leur fit un signe de la main rapide, voyant qu'ils étaient occupés. Ils lui rendirent un signe de tête, et continuèrent leurs tâches. Cinq minutes plus tard, un souffle dans sa nuque la fit se retourner.

\- Sebastian ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Je suis venu vous prévenir : un dieu de la mort a également intégré le cirque ! Ils sembleraient qu'il va bientôt y avoir plein de morts lors d'un même évènement en rapport avec ce cirque !

\- Cela n'annonce rien de bon ! Il va falloir être prudent.

\- En effet, surtout vous, my lady... Je vous en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit...

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait fini de parler, c'était évident, mais il restait là tout près d'elle, tout comme elle n'osait pas se retourner ou le repousser. C'était un jeu qui pouvait devenir dangereux...

\- Que faites-vous ? Les interpella brusquement Joker.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, et le regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter ! C'est bientôt à toi Mystery ! Ajouta Monsieur Loyal, faisant rougir la jeune femme, et sourire le majordome.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser, Mystery, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle le regarda partir en étant rejointe par Joker.

\- Je ne savais pas que Black et toi étiez ensemble !

\- Non ! On... On n'est pas ensemble ! Il... Enfin...

Son bafouillement fit rire le jeune homme à la prothèse squelettique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai votre secret ! Bon maintenant, reconcentre-toi, et prépare-toi, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses une erreur parce que tu es déconcentrée.

Et il repartit sans lui laisser le temps de nier. Elle soupira alors de dépit. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses tournent ainsi ? Tout ça, c'était à cause de Sebastian ! Enfin, elle aurait aimé dire qu'il était le seul coupable.

L'entracte fut alors annoncé, et pendant que les spectateurs prenaient une pause, elle rejoignit le centre de la piste. Aidée par d'autres membres de la troupe, elle fut hissée avec ses tissus en haut du chapiteau, et elle attendit que le spectacle reprenne, et que son numéro soit annoncé.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, aujourd'hui, et pour sa toute première présentation, je vous demande d'accueillir, Mystery, une femme emplie de mystères !

Le signal était donné. Dans une grâce infinie, elle sortit de son cocon de tissu et exécuta un numéro, à la hauteur de son surnom, profitant de sa force surhumaine pour effectuer de nouvelles figures qu'elle avait inventé dans la journée, pendant son entraînement. Puis, Elle descendit en volant au-dessus des spectateurs, et finit par lentement poser pied à terre. Elle se dégagea délicatement des deux bandes de tissus, et s'inclina devant son public qui lui fit une acclamation extraordinaire. Le sentiment qu'elle ressentit alors, était grisant, et pendant un instant, l'idée de quitter sa maison pour rejoindre un cirque lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la chassa bien vite, la trouvant ridicule. Surtout qu'ils étaient là pour enquêter !

A la fin du spectacle, après avoir diner, les nouveaux furent répartis dans les tentes. Faith assista à la répartition, devant attendre Joker pour savoir quelle tente était la sienne. Quand il annonça que Ciel et Sebastian n'était pas dans la même tente, elle s'inquiéta un peu pour le jeune comte, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, alors elle décida de voir le côté positif : Ciel se ferait peut-être un ami... Ensuite, Monsieur Loyal annonça que le dieu de la mort, qu'elle avait reconnu sans grand mal grâce à son âme, et le démon seraient ensemble. Il fut dès lors très dur de se retenir d'exploser de rire, surtout quand ces deux-là se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, avec un profond dégout dans les yeux ! C'est pourquoi, quand Joker, s'éloigna en lui disant qu'il allait lui montrer sa tente, elle lâcha un discret « Bon courage... » avant de le suivre avec un sourire amusé. Ils marchèrent un moment, passèrent devant la tente de Snake qui les regarda faire, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une autre semblable à toutes celles autour.

\- Voici ta tente, Mystery ! Affirma Joker en tirant un des pans.

L'intérieur était aussi grand que les autres tentes, mais pour une seule personne, ce qui donnait plus de confort ! Une malle pour ranger ses affaires était posée dans un coin, et le lit était légèrement plus grand. C'était loin du grand confort qu'elle avait dans son manoir, mais c'était moindre mal, surtout qu'au moins, elle était seule, contrairement à ses deux compagnons. Il y avait même une petite coiffeuse, certes un peu rustique, dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Si tu veux faire venir ton petit-ami ici, pas de problème, mais prévient Snake avant, qu'il puisse surveiller ses serpents le temps qu'il passe.

Une nouvelle fois, Faith rougit à cette idée, mais elle y vit également un avantage tactique indéniable ! Pouvoir faire venir Sebastian ici était plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer. Elle remercia donc le jeune homme, jouant le jeu.

Vers deux heures du matin cette nuit-là, Faith fut réveillé par de l'agitation à l'extérieur. Elle se leva donc discrètement, et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrée de sa tente pour voir partir les autres membres de la troupe principale, hormis Snake. Qu'allaient-ils faire à cette heure plus que tardive ? Enlever des enfants ? Elle aurait bien aimé les suivre, mais ce n'était pas prudent ! Elle risquait simplement de détruire sa couverture. C'est pourquoi, elle préféra attendre leur retour, voir s'ils étaient avec des enfants.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais leur âme semblable s'être assombrie un peu plus, semblant plus torturée qu'auparavant. Tout cela n'annoncer rien de bon ! Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à ses compagnons d'enquête !


	19. Retrouver les enfants

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, ils retournaient, déguisés en serviteurs, pour les deux nobles, au cirque. Joker et le reste de la troupe n'avait pas l'air franchement enthousiastes en les voyant. Entre Faith qui ne semblait pas particulièrement hors du commun, et Ciel, qui n'était qu'un enfant, ils avaient de sérieux doutes. A côté d'eux, Sebastian avait un succès fou. Pour les évaluations, ils commencèrent par tester Ciel au lancer de couteaux. Avec l'aide de son majordome, ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Seule la jeune femme remarqua la duperie et dut se retenir de rire. Le jeune garçon, du ensuite jouer les funambules, et c'est à nouveau grâce à Sebastian, qu'il put rester sur le fil. La tête de Faith devant les grimaces de Ciel face au lancer de cailloux du démon, valait tout l'or du monde. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas exploser de rire, ce que les autres n'auraient pas compris. Ces derniers se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers elle, après avoir accepté Ciel qu'ils surnommèrent Smile, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

\- Et toi, qu'elle est ton nom et que sais-tu faire ?

\- Je m'appelle Lise, je suis femme de chambre pour une maîtresse que j'exècre. Je suis la sœur aînée de Smile et je sais faire du tissu acrobatique, prétendit-elle.

Elle avait déjà vu dans des livres, des images, et le principe des acrobaties avec du tissu, elle se dit donc qu'avec sa force, elle pourrait s'en sortir, surtout que c'était la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête.

\- Réellement ? C'est plutôt rare ! Tu as déjà fait partie d'un cirque auparavant ?

\- Non mais mes parents oui ! Et ils m'ont montré avant de mourir.

\- Et bien, ça tombe bien, notre acrobate s'est blessé, il y a de cela quelques représentations et a quitté la troupe, nous aurions donc bien besoin d'un remplaçant ! Tu nous fais une démonstration ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Super ! Le temps que les autres installent le matériel, que dirais- tu de faire un essai sur le fil, comme ton petit frère.

\- Oui...

Elle monta donc la grande échelle, se fit harnacher, puis posa délicatement un pied sur le fil. Elle se sentait instable, mais ne voulait pas abandonner quand Ciel avait pu le faire avant elle. Elle avança donc précautionneusement, quand elle eut une idée. L'équilibre, elle avait l'habitude de le trouvait quand elle se battait à l'épée ! Elle n'avait qu'à imaginer que c'était un duel auquel elle participait. Elle plaça ses pieds et ses bras en position, et avança, un pas après l'autre, concentrer sur un adversaire imaginaire. Ce sentant rapidement bien plus à l'aise, elle se permit même quelques acrobaties, comme reculer et faire une fente. D'en bas, on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle avait l'habitude, et qu'elle exécutait un spectacle devant leur yeux ébahis. Quand elle redescendit enfin, elle reçut les applaudissements de Joker, et même de Doll.

\- Eh bien, si tu es aussi douée avec les tissus que tu l'es sur un fil, nous avons recruté un élément de taille ! Mais dis-moi, c'était vraiment la première fois que tu montais sur un fil ?

\- Euh... Oui... Répondit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle rejoignit ensuite les deux bandes de tissus avec le reste de la troupe, et quand on lui proposa un harnais de sécurité, elle refusa. Après tout, elle était censée déjà en avoir fait. Elle se laissa donc hisser, enrouler dans les tissus jusqu'en haut, puis laissa son imagination, et les images qu'elle avait vues, guider ses gestes. Quelques cris de stupeur et d'émerveillement survinrent de temps à autre, mais elle se laissa finalement entraîner dans sa chorégraphie, se sentant aussi bien qu'avec un violon, et elle dansa un moment dans les airs avant de redescendre lentement.

\- C'est officiel, tu es engagée ! Mais dis-moi, dans quel cirque tes parents ont-ils travaillé ? Nous les avons peut-être croisés !

\- Je... J'ai oublié le nom ! Il n'était pas anglais, et parfaitement imprononçable pour une enfant.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu te nommeras Mystery !

Ils furent ensuite emmenés ailleurs pour se changer, puis furent maquillés. Rien de bien exagéré pour Sebastian qui avait reçu le nom de « Black » ! Un simple très rouge foncé sur l'œil droit, et il eut même le droit de garder son uniforme, mais avec une chemise noire. Ciel lui, reçut des vêtements beaucoup plus extravagants ! Mais ça lui donnait un petit air mignon surtout avec les trois petites étoiles violet foncé, qu'il avait sous l'œil gauche. Et enfin, il fallut un peu plus de temps pour Faith, le temps qu'ils se mettent d'accord. Finalement, elle se retrouva dans une robe rouge et or, très sophistiquée, s'arrêtant au genou, avec des collant blancs, ses cheveux attachés en tresse sur le côté, revenant sur son épaule droite, et un maquillage rouge soulignant ses yeux, ainsi qu'un maquillage doré formant un masque sur son visage ! Le tout, avec un peu de rouge à lèvre et du fond-de-teint pour rougir légèrement ses joues. Elle était véritablement méconnaissable, et mystérieuse !

Joker, leur fit visiter le campement après les avoir présentés à toute la troupe.

\- Smile et Black, vous dormirez dans une des tentes que nous réservons aux débutants ! Mystery, nous te proposons de directement rejoindre la troupe principale. Tu auras ta propre tente, avec les autres membres de la troupe, dit-il en leur indiquant les fameuses tentes.

\- Ce sera avec joie, accepta-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir directement s'infiltrer au plus près de la troupe qu'ils soupçonnaient.

\- Cependant, et ceci est valable pour vous tous, je vous déconseille d'approcher de la tente de Snake, il laisse des serpents venimeux se balader librement, et nous n'aimerions pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit !

Il leur présenta ensuite un chapiteau pour les débutants, sous lequel Smile et Black, pourrait s'entraîner, et il expliqua à Faith que si elle voulait s'exercer, elle pourrait le faire sous le chapiteau principal avec les autres qui participaient au spectacle ! C'est donc là qu'elle laissa ses deux compagnons. Elle parla ensuite avec Joker, de son futur numéro, et de l'organisation de la prochaine représentation. Elle s'entraîna une heure avant de se préparer pour la représentation. Ce soir, elle devrait faire ses preuves devant un public.

Le spectacle commença et le stress monta. Faith passait juste après l'entracte, pour laisser le temps aux autres de mettre en place les tissus, et pour lui laisser le temps de monter. Elle avait donc encore un peu de temps à attendre.

Soudain, elle croisa Sebastian et Ciel qui passaient en portant des affaires, et elle leur fit un signe de la main rapide, voyant qu'ils étaient occupés. Ils lui rendirent un signe de tête, et continuèrent leurs tâches. Cinq minutes plus tard, un souffle dans sa nuque la fit se retourner.

\- Sebastian ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Je suis venu vous prévenir : un dieu de la mort a également intégré le cirque ! Ils sembleraient qu'il va bientôt y avoir plein de morts lors d'un même évènement en rapport avec ce cirque !

\- Cela n'annonce rien de bon ! Il va falloir être prudent.

\- En effet, surtout vous, my lady... Je vous en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit...

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait fini de parler, c'était évident, mais il restait là tout près d'elle, tout comme elle n'osait pas se retourner ou le repousser. C'était un jeu qui pouvait devenir dangereux...

\- Que faites-vous ? Les interpella brusquement Joker.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, et le regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter ! C'est bientôt à toi Mystery ! Ajouta Monsieur Loyal, faisant rougir la jeune femme, et sourire le majordome.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser, Mystery, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle le regarda partir en étant rejointe par Joker.

\- Je ne savais pas que Black et toi étiez ensemble !

\- Non ! On... On n'est pas ensemble ! Il... Enfin...

Son bafouillement fit rire le jeune homme à la prothèse squelettique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai votre secret ! Bon maintenant, reconcentre-toi, et prépare-toi, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses une erreur parce que tu es déconcentrée.

Et il repartit sans lui laisser le temps de nier. Elle soupira alors de dépit. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses tournent ainsi ? Tout ça, c'était à cause de Sebastian ! Enfin, elle aurait aimé dire qu'il était le seul coupable.

L'entracte fut alors annoncé, et pendant que les spectateurs prenaient une pause, elle rejoignit le centre de la piste. Aidée par d'autres membres de la troupe, elle fut hissée avec ses tissus en haut du chapiteau, et elle attendit que le spectacle reprenne, et que son numéro soit annoncé.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, aujourd'hui, et pour sa toute première présentation, je vous demande d'accueillir, Mystery, une femme emplie de mystères !

Le signal était donné. Dans une grâce infinie, elle sortit de son cocon de tissu et exécuta un numéro, à la hauteur de son surnom, profitant de sa force surhumaine pour effectuer de nouvelles figures qu'elle avait inventé dans la journée, pendant son entraînement. Puis, Elle descendit en volant au-dessus des spectateurs, et finit par lentement poser pied à terre. Elle se dégagea délicatement des deux bandes de tissus, et s'inclina devant son public qui lui fit une acclamation extraordinaire. Le sentiment qu'elle ressentit alors, était grisant, et pendant un instant, l'idée de quitter sa maison pour rejoindre un cirque lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la chassa bien vite, la trouvant ridicule. Surtout qu'ils étaient là pour enquêter !

A la fin du spectacle, après avoir diner, les nouveaux furent répartis dans les tentes. Faith assista à la répartition, devant attendre Joker pour savoir quelle tente était la sienne. Quand il annonça que Ciel et Sebastian n'était pas dans la même tente, elle s'inquiéta un peu pour le jeune comte, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, alors elle décida de voir le côté positif : Ciel se ferait peut-être un ami... Ensuite, Monsieur Loyal annonça que le dieu de la mort, qu'elle avait reconnu sans grand mal grâce à son âme, et le démon seraient ensemble. Il fut dès lors très dur de se retenir d'exploser de rire, surtout quand ces deux-là se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, avec un profond dégout dans les yeux ! C'est pourquoi, quand Joker, s'éloigna en lui disant qu'il allait lui montrer sa tente, elle lâcha un discret « Bon courage... » avant de le suivre avec un sourire amusé. Ils marchèrent un moment, passèrent devant la tente de Snake qui les regarda faire, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une autre semblable à toutes celles autour.

\- Voici ta tente, Mystery ! Affirma Joker en tirant un des pans.

L'intérieur était aussi grand que les autres tentes, mais pour une seule personne, ce qui donnait plus de confort ! Une malle pour ranger ses affaires était posée dans un coin, et le lit était légèrement plus grand. C'était loin du grand confort qu'elle avait dans son manoir, mais c'était moindre mal, surtout qu'au moins, elle était seule, contrairement à ses deux compagnons. Il y avait même une petite coiffeuse, certes un peu rustique, dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Si tu veux faire venir ton petit-ami ici, pas de problème, mais prévient Snake avant, qu'il puisse surveiller ses serpents le temps qu'il passe.

Une nouvelle fois, Faith rougit à cette idée, mais elle y vit également un avantage tactique indéniable ! Pouvoir faire venir Sebastian ici était plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer. Elle remercia donc le jeune homme, jouant le jeu.

Vers deux heures du matin cette nuit-là, Faith fut réveillé par de l'agitation à l'extérieur. Elle se leva donc discrètement, et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrée de sa tente pour voir partir les autres membres de la troupe principale, hormis Snake. Qu'allaient-ils faire à cette heure plus que tardive ? Enlever des enfants ? Elle aurait bien aimé les suivre, mais ce n'était pas prudent ! Elle risquait simplement de détruire sa couverture. C'est pourquoi, elle préféra attendre leur retour, voir s'ils étaient avec des enfants.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais leur âme semblable s'être assombrie un peu plus, semblant plus torturée qu'auparavant. Tout cela n'annoncer rien de bon ! Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à ses compagnons d'enquête !

Le lendemain, tout comme Ciel, Faith eut le plaisir, ou plutôt le déplaisir, de découvrir les douches du cirque. Quand elle entra dans le lieu de douche plusieurs femmes s'y lavaient déjà, mais ça ne l'encourageait pourtant pas à faire de même. Il faisait froid, s'était plus que rustique, et elle devrait s'exposer au regard des autres femmes de la troupe ! Malheureusement, le spectacle et les entraînements l'avaient fait transpirer, et elle ne supportait plus de se sentir sale. C'est donc avec tout le courage qu'elle avait qu'elle prit une douche glaciale, en pleine hiver. Ensuite, elle s'emmitoufla efficacement sous plusieurs couches de vêtements avant d'aller chercher Ciel et son majordome. Elle les trouva deux heures avant le début de la représentation.

\- Black ! Smile ! Je vous cherchais !

\- Faith ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ciel.

\- J'ai des nouvelles à vous donner, mais pas ici, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc discrètement pour discuter. Un peu à l'écart, en bordure du camp, ils purent parler librement.

\- Comme vous le savez, je loge dans une des tentes de la troupe principale. Je suis donc au plus près des suspects. C'est ainsi, que la nuit dernière, j'ai entendu Joker et les autres de la troupe principale, excepté Snake, partir tard dans la nuit, pour ne revenir que bien plus tard. Je n'ai pas osé les suivre, ne voulant pas risquer de compromettre ma couverture, mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Quand ils sont revenus, leur âme semblait légèrement plus sombre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait, mais rien de bon je le crains.

\- Je les ai moi aussi entendu, mais comme je vous l'ai dit Monsieur, le dieu de la mort m'a empêché de les suivre !

\- Alors, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. J'ai réussi, sans vraiment le vouloir, à avoir un passe-droit vers les tentes, pour Black.

\- Comment ?

\- A cause d'hier... Ton majordome voit très bien de quoi je veux parler, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Toujours est-il que Joker croit que Black est mon petit-ami, il a donc autorisé sa venue, à condition que Snake soit mis au courant, pour éviter les serpents.

\- Quoi ! C'est hors de question ! Vous ne serez pas seuls sous la même tente ! Je n'ai pas confiance en lui !

\- Ecoute Ciel, il ne me rendra pas vraiment visite, il profitera simplement du spectacle pour visiter les tentes des autres en prétextant vouloir me faire une surprise.

L'adolescent resta sans voix. Elle venait de trouver la solution idéale ! Le moyen parfait pour quitter ce cirque au plus vite !

\- Bien ! Sebastian, tu feras comme elle a dit ! Nous pourrons ainsi quitter le cirque dès demain !

\- Yes, my lord.

Le silence revint un instant.

\- D'ailleurs, comment se passe vos cohabitations ? Les questionna-t-elle rieuse.

\- Le rouquin qui dort dans la même tente que moi me suis partout ! C'est une vraie plaie !

\- Et toi, Sebastian ?

\- J'ai hâte de quitter ce dieu de la mort coincé !

Elle rit un coup, de ces paroles franches, avant de leur expliquer qu'elle devait aller se préparer. Elle les salua d'un signe de la main, et rejoignit sa tente en courant pour avoir le temps de se changer et de se préparer.

Elle venait de finir de se changer et de se maquiller quand un souffle lui chatouilla la nuque.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Interrogea-t-elle le visiteur en se levant pour lui faire face.

\- Mais voyons, je rends visite à ma petite-amie !

\- Ne joue pas les imbéciles ! Sors d'ici ! Nous devons aller aider avant le spectacle ! Affirma Faith en se dirigeant vers la sortie, avant d'être bloquée.

\- Déjà... Ils nous restent encore du temps pourtant ! Retorqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Je dois aller m'échauffer !

\- Vraiment ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Non ! Maintenant laisse-moi passer !

Il se poussa donc de devant l'entrée, la laissant le dépasser avant de lui retenir le poignet pour lui souffler :

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore félicité pour votre performance acrobatique. Votre talent m'impressionne, tout comme votre capacité à mentir à Joker au sujet de vos parents ! Je suis d'ailleurs intrigué, comment pouvez-vous êtes certaines, que ce que vous avez raconté à Joker était un mensonge ? Vos parents appartenaient, peut-être bien, à un cirque, qui sais ! Auriez-vous par hasard découvert qui ils étaient ?

\- Pas maintenant ! Ordonna-t-elle, le regard noir, se dégageant brusquement de sa poigne pour rejoindre les autres en courant.

Sebastian resta un instant immobile, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'était pas sûr avant cet instant qu'elle ait en effet découvert qui étaient ses parents. Le mensonge aurait-pu être dû au fait qu'elle avait affirmé les connaitre et avoir passer quelques années avec eux ! Mais son éclat de colère, venait de confirmer l'information. Où avait-elle pu découvrir pour ses parents ? Quand ? En avait-elle parler à ses parents adoptifs ? Pourtant, quelque chose clochait dans son histoire ? Il avait enquêté, comme le lui avait demandé Ciel, sur son adoption par la famille Midford, mais il n'avait trouvé nulle part de trace d'adoption ! Elle était inscrite sur les registres comme leur fille biologique ! Il était donc déconcerté !

L'heure du spectacle arriva bien vite, et il fut temps de mettre en place le plan. Mais, comme souvent, rien ne se passa comme prévu. L'une des artistes se blessa, et Sebastian du la remplacer en faisant un numéro avec le dieu de la mort. Résultat, Ciel se trouva être le seul à pouvoir fouiller les tentes. Et avec le rappel, ce fut comment dire, limite...

Toutefois ils finirent par obtenir des infos intéressantes. Et ils purent enfin quitter « ce cirque de malheur », selon les propres mots de Ciel.

Le jour suivant, Ciel du se remettre d'une méchante crise d'asthme. Le froid extérieur et sa « douche » ne lui avait pas réussi, et Faith resta donc à veiller sur lui, le temps qu'il se remette, comme il l'avait fait quand elle s'était trouvée mal auparavant.

Le lendemain, ils rentrèrent tous dans leur manoir respectif. Enfin, pas pour longtemps car le compte invita Elizabeth, et sa sœur, pour faire plaisir à sa fiancée, à venir dormir au manoir Phantomhive. Il donna cependant une autre explication à Faith une fois cette dernière arrivée. Il l'invita à venir dans son bureau, prétextant auprès de Lizzy devoir parler d'une enquête top secrète. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il s'adressa à son invitée :

\- Ta sœur tenait absolument à venir dormir ici, et je lui avais promis avant de partir au cirque, c'est pourquoi je l'ai invitée. Toutefois, ce soir, Sebastian et moi allons rendre visite au directeur de l'orphelinat qui est derrière les agissements du cirque, afin de mettre un terme à cette enquête.

\- Et pourquoi fallait-il que je sois là ?

\- Les artistes de la troupe principale était à ma recherche, j'ai donc le sentiment, qu'ils vont agir à un moment ou à un autre. Bien que mes domestiques forment une bonne ligne de défense, j'ai préféré te faire venir au cas où quelque chose devrait arriver.

\- Je comprends, je veillerai sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci Faith, la remercia-t-il, en souriant.

C'était une première. Un sourire, un sourire sincère de Ciel... Elle ne croyait pas en revoir un, un jour.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, de l'enquête, cette fois pour de vrai, puis Faith partit rejoindre sa sœur pour l'occuper, le temps que Ciel finisse de gérer les affaires de la compagnie. Toutefois, à peine était-elle sortie que Sebastian s'adressa à son maitre.

\- N'avez-vous pas honte de lui mentir, Monsieur.

\- De quoi te mêles-tu ?

\- Lady Midford aurait pu découvrir votre mensonge en lisant votre âme. C'était un pari risqué.

\- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je les avais fait venir pour être sûr qu'elles soient en sécurité pendant que nous détruisons ce trafic d'enfants ! De plus, cela me permet d'avoir une excuse pour y aller sans elle.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du démon. Que le comte veuille le reconnaitre ou non, il aimait les sœurs Midford, et tenaient à elles. Il n'était pas aussi inaccessible qu'il voulait bien le faire croire !

Le soir même, comme convenu, il se rendit au manoir du propriétaire de l'orphelinat. Pendant ce temps-là, Faith décida de rester éveillée, ayant bien en tête les paroles du comte, et s'inquiétant pour la sécurité de sa sœur. Elle avait donc emprunté un livre dans la bibliothèque du comte, et était en pleine lecture quand un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Inaudible pour une oreille humaine, elle l'avait pourtant reconnu comme étant le bruit d'un coup de feu. Ils avaient dû passer à l'action. Elle bondit donc de sa place, et sortit de sa chambre, en ayant préalablement récupérer une épée. Elle avait insisté auprès de Ciel pour en récupérer une pour défendre sa sœur.

Elle avançait donc lentement dans les couloirs, sur ses gardes, quand une ombre apparut devant la fenêtre. Les voilà ! Elle esquiva de justesse le lanceur de couteau qui atterrit dans le couloir après être passé par la fenêtre. Ils se firent face, tous deux prêts à en découdre, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Il commença à lui envoyer des couteaux, et elle les esquiva grâce à sa vitesse surhumaine, tout en se rapprochant progressivement. Elle fut bientôt dans un état second, entraînée dans le combat et guidée par une voix qui lui disait quoi faire, sans vraiment qu'elle s'en rende compte. « Esquive, esquive, parade », ces mots qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête l'hypnotisant lentement avant d'ordonner : « attaque ». Alors, contrôlée par cette voix, visualisant la scène comme un entraînement classique, elle attaqua son adversaire avec son épée. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait pour rompre le charme. Elle vit tout d'abord son bras tendu tenant son épée, puis son épée transperçant le torse de quelqu'un, et enfin, le lanceur de couteau transpercé par l'épée, et qui crachait du sang. Elle retira alors vivement son épée, le faisant s'effondrer, et elle accourut vers lui, pour tenter de le sauver. Son visage était marqué par l'horreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

\- Non non non non non... Ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de répéter en boucle.

\- _Bien jouée, gamine, tu as été un bon petit soldat ! Maintenant, dévore son âme avant qu'il ne meure que nous puissions ne faire plus qu'un._

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête... Non ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer !

Elle compressait la plaie avec ses mains, tentant de le sauver en vain. En effet, en bonne épéiste qu'elle était, elle avait visé le cœur, et il était donc déjà trop tard pour lui. Pourtant, même quand son âme quitta son corps elle ne réagit pas et resta là à tenter le sauver. Bardroy finit par venir la voir, pour tenter de l'éloigner, mais elle refusa de lâcher. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de sa mort ! Alors elle resta là en pleurant, sa robe se tâchant progressivement du sang de sa victime.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Ciel rentrait avec Sebastian, Tanaka et les autres domestiques vinrent les accueillir.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Vous avez réussi à maîtriser la situation sans mettre en danger Lizzy et Faith ?

\- Justement, Monsieur, il y a un problème avec Lady Faith.

Cette simple phrase fit se figer les deux arrivants.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le mieux serait que vous me suiviez.

D'un signe de tête, le compte accepta et lui emboita le pas. Ils avancèrent donc dans les couloirs du manoir, et l'air sembla de plus en plus frais. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans un couloir pour découvrir le spectacle surprenant de Faith penchée sur un corps, les mains couvertes de sang, et le visage en pleure. Elle ne semblait pas les entendre arriver, répétant simplement et inlassablement, « non non non ». Pourquoi ces mots, seule elle le savait. Ils se stoppèrent pour l'observer et le cuisinier leur expliqua ce qu'il savait.

\- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça quand je suis arrivé. J'ai tenté de l'éloigner, de lui parler, mais elle ne semble pas m'entendre, et elle insiste pour maintenir la pression sur la plaie bien qu'il soit déjà mort.

Ciel décida donc d'essayer à son tour, demandant aux domestiques autres que Sebastian d'aller se coucher. Il ordonna de plus à Sebastian de rester à l'écart pour l'instant, et de n'intervenir qu'en cas de danger. Ensuite, il rejoignit la jeune femme et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule pour la faire réagir.

\- Faith... Tu peux le lâcher, Faith.

\- Non ! Il ne doit pas mourir ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! C'est cette voix !

\- Faith... Il est déjà mort.

\- Non non non non non !

\- Faith ! Tu dois le lâcher ! On ne peut plus rien pour lui, et puis c'était notre ennemi !

Elle releva alors la tête vers le comte, acceptant enfin de laisser le corps tranquille, le visage pâle et couvert de larmes, avant de demander :

\- Le fait qu'il soit mon ennemi rend-il pour toi sa mort moins grave ? Selon toi je peux tuer toutes les personnes que je considère comme mes ennemis ! Je ne peux pas voir les choses ainsi ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre ! Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait sinon ma part démoniaque de tuer qui bon lui semble sous prétexte qu'elle le voit comme un ennemi ? Pour elle, tout le monde dès lors qu'il a une âme à offrir, est un ennemi !

Le silence se fit, et Ciel ne sut que répondre à cela. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses ainsi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que tuer un ennemi pouvait représenter un tel enjeu pour elle.

\- Je vous en empêcherai si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, my lady, surgit soudain une voix derrière eux.

\- Ne mens pas démon, je sais parfaitement que tu veux me voir dévorer une âme pour que je devienne comme toi.

\- Je ne mens pas, Lady Midford. Il est vrai que je veux vous voir dévorer une âme, mais j'attendrai que vous soyez prête, c'est pourquoi, tant que vous ne me l'ordonnerai pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous empêcher de tuer.

Elle lui jeta alors un regard plein de gratitude et il s'approcha lentement d'elle avant de se mettre à sa hauteur pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui permettant de pleurer de tout son soul, tout en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.

Devant cette scène semblant légèrement surréaliste, Ciel comprit deux choses. Premièrement, son majordome démoniaque était véritablement tomber amoureux de Faith. Deuxièmement, et c'est ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, son amour semblait réciproque.


	20. Travailler sous-couverture

Deux mois plus tard, Faith se vit confier sa première mission en solitaire, et sous couverture, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle pourrait pour un temps, ne plus avoir à s'occuper de Sebastian, et de ses sentiments compliqués, et elle pourrait éviter les entrevues, y compris les nombreuses que lui proposait le démon.

Tout commença par une simple lettre de la reine. Dans cette dernière, la femme expliquait qu'on lui avait reporté des activités soupçonneuses en rapport avec un restaurant, mais qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve. Elle lui demandait donc de s'infiltrer dans le restaurant afin de tenter d'avoir des détails, et des preuves, et de mettre fin aux activités si elles étaient illégales. Elle accompagnait la lettre d'une fausse lettre de recommandation afin d'être employée facilement. C'est ainsi, que Faith fit un premier tour à Londres pour étudier les lieux, mettant une perruque noire pour enquêter discrètement en tant que cliente. Le personnel était agréable, et la nourriture bonne, et rien ne sembla anormal, pourtant, elle avait une drôle d'impression en voyant les âmes des personnes. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange dans ce restaurant.

Après avoir déjeuné, elle se rendit donc au manoir de Ciel pour lui demander un service. Arrivant à l'improviste, elle attendit patiemment qu'il est fini ses affaires pour parler. Bien sûr, le majordome démon décida de lui tenir compagnie. En deux mois, leur relation avait évolué. Elle ne le rejetait plus complètement, se rendant bien compte qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête et préférait donc éviter le sujet quand il en parlait, allant même jusqu'à prendre la fuite de temps à autre.

\- Lady Midford, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- Non, c'est confidentiel !

\- Voyons, my lady, vous savez bien que je garderai ça pour moi...

\- Inutile d'insister, Ciel t'expliquera tout s'il le désire !

Et elle recommença à ignorer le démon. Actuellement, elle le savait, elle le sentait, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Heureusement pour elle, quelques instants plus tard, Ciel la rejoignait.

\- Faith ! Tu voulais me parler ?

\- En effet, j'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis actuellement sur une nouvelle enquête, et il va falloir que je reste un moment à Londres, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerai savoir si tu accepterais de me laisser loger dans ta résidence à Londres durant mon enquête.

\- Bien sûr, mais qu'elle est cette enquête ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose, simplement que je vais devoir travailler sous couverture, c'est pour ça que je reste discrète.

\- Je vois... Si tu as besoin d'aide durant ton enquête, n'hésite pas à demander.

\- Merci Ciel.

Elle prit ensuite congé retournant chez elle pour préparer quelques affaires avant de rejoindre la résidence londonienne. Elle fut accueillie par Soma et Aghni, à qui elle expliqua sa situation, et qui furent ravis de la recevoir. Pendant qu'Aghni préparait le diner, Soma insista pour faire une partie d'échecs avec Faith. Elle ne peina pas à battre le prince, ayant connu des adversaires bien plus coriace, notamment Ciel, et cela fit râler le perdant.

Ils dinèrent ensuite ensemble avec Aghni, et l'ambiance qui régna dans la pièce réchauffa le cœur de Faith. Elle était bien loin de la froideur qui règne dans les maisons nobles, ici tout était dit, et les sentiments exprimés sans crainte. Ainsi, quand elle partit se coucher, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut levée avec le soleil, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée, et à débuter son travail. Elle se para donc d'habits de roturier, puis sortit de la demeure en souhaitant une bonne journée aux deux autres occupants de la maison. Elle avança un moment dans les ruelles bondées de la ville, et arriva enfin à sa destination : « Le Grande Ristorante ». Encore fermé à cette heure, elle attendit patiemment que le premier employé arrive. Ce fut le chef cuisinier. Il était grand, avec des cheveux bruns et une petite barbe. Ces yeux étaient noirs, et se voulaient gentils, mais Faith voyait son âme : corrompue, comme de nombreuses autres. La voyant assise à attendre devant la porte, il la questionna :

\- Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?

\- Je suis venu ici pour demander du travail.

\- Entrez dans ce cas, vous pourrez m'en apprendre plus sur vos compétences et sur vos attentes.

Sur ses gardes, elle entra à sa suite, et s'installa comme il le lui demanda à l'une des tables pour qu'il puisse discuter face à face.

\- Bien, tout d'abord, pourrais-je connaitre votre nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Marie, affirma Faith en réutilisant le nom choisi pour la fausse lettre de recommandation que lui avait envoyée la reine.

\- Je m'appelle Auguste, enchanté. Dis-moi, Marie, qu'elles sont tes compétences.

\- Je suis une bonne serveuse, j'ai d'ailleurs une lettre de recommandation de mon précèdent employeur si vous souhaité la voir.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête et elle sortit donc la lettre qu'elle avait glissée dans une de ses poches. La recommandation provenait d'un célèbre restaurant londonien, qui avait accepté, à la demande de la reine, d'écrire cette lettre plus qu'élogieuse. Le chef était impressionné maintenant, et l'objectif de Faith était donc atteint. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde pour l'embaucher.

\- Ça c'est de la lettre de recommandation ! Mais je ne comprends pas, avec une telle lettre vous pourriez trouver du travail dans n'importe quel restaurant, pourquoi ici ?

\- Simple question de proximité avec ma maison.

\- Je vois... Eh bien ma fois, que diriez-vous de faire un test ? Vous participez au service du déjeuner, et à partir de là, je déciderais si nous vous embauchons.

\- Merci infiniment.

Il lui serra ensuite la main pour marquer leur accord, puis il lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la salle et les règles à respecter. Il lui prêta ensuite un uniforme, et lui indiqua un lieu où elle pourrait se changer, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Puis, bientôt, le service du midi commença. Elle se donna à deux cents pour cent, courant de table en table, pour prendre les commandes, servant les plats prêts, le tout en souriant constamment et en restant poli en toute circonstance. A la fin, elle était épuisée, mais fière d'elle, et elle n'était pas la seule. Le chef cuisinier vint la voir, et lui affirma :

\- Eh bien, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi à l'aise ! Tu es engagée ! Rendez-vous demain à onze heures pour commencer ton service. Tu seras payée xx de l'heure, et tu auras tous tes lundis de libre !

\- Merci, le remercia-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Puis, elle rentra chez elle, fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli. La toile de son piège pour démasquer les responsables d'activités illégales au sein du restaurant, se mettait lentement en place. Elle arriva au manoir, le regard malicieux, et monta directement à sa chambre, où elle commença à noter différentes informations sur des feuilles. Elle nota le nom de chaque employé qu'elle avait croisé, ainsi que l'état de leur âme, et l'impression générale qu'ils lui avaient laissée. Enfin, elle les classa selon le pourcentage de risque qu'ils soient impliqués dans des activités illégales, et sans surprise, le cuisinier arriva en tête. Il avait les moyens, l'autorité nécessaire, et son âme était indéniable tâché par des activités illicites. Pas forcément de grande importance, mais illicites tout de même...

Elle soupira donc en s'effondrant sur son lit. Il allait lui falloir du temps, elle n'en doutait point, si elle voulait découvrir ce qui se tramait dans ce restaurant, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir travailler un moment. Sa motivation s'envolait lentement avec le recule. Mais elle ne pouvait abandonner ! C'était sa chance de faire ses preuves ! Elle se redressa donc en serrant les poings, et rejoignit Aghni en cuisine. Elle passa l'après-midi à apprendre à cuisiner avec lui, et s'amusa beaucoup. Il se révéla d'ailleurs qu'elle prenait vite le coup de main ! En fait, elle avait le don de tout apprendre facilement, ce qui avait souvent fait enrager les autres enfants de son âge quand elle était petite.

Ils dinèrent ensuite tous les trois, en riant et plaisantant, puis elle les abandonna assez vite, ayant besoin de se coucher tôt pour avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour le reste de sa semaine de travail.

Dans la nuit, un démon s'introduisit discrètement dans le manoir. Il monta directement à l'étage, sans un bruit, puis il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, et la regarda paisiblement avant de déposer une rose dans un vase à côté de son lit. Il savait que c'était le moment pour lui d'agir. Le solstice d'hiver approchait, et il allait falloir qu'elle fasse un choix, que ses parents apprécieraient. Pour ce faire, il établissait secrètement des relations avec le père de la jeune femme, et flattait son égo. En même temps, il lui faisait la cour, se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement d'elle. Il l'avait dit, il était bon chasseur, et sa proie se faisait toujours plus proche de ses filets. Bientôt, elle serait à lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute !

\- A bientôt, my lady, souffla-t-il avant de repartir comme une ombre.

Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent alors, et elle jeta un coup d'œil endormit autour d'elle avant de se rendormir. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'elle découvrit la rose noire qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la personne derrière cette fleur, et inconsciemment, elle serra cette fleur contre son cœur.


	21. Une vérité de plus

Il fallut une semaine complète à Faith pour totalement s'intégrer, et une semaine de plus pour qu'ils lui fassent confiance, et la croit totalement inoffensive. Il était donc temps qu'elle passe à l'action. Elle arriva le matin comme à son habitude à 10h55, se changea puis commença lentement son service. Le premier client à arriver attira son attention, indéniablement. Son âme était pure, mais pas comme celle de Snake ! Il n'y avait pas cette innocence et naïveté qui rappelait celle s'un enfant. Non, elle était sage, réfléchie et mature, sans une tâche de noirceur. Était-il réellement possible de posséder une telle âme ? Le propre de l'homme était pourtant de trahir, mentir, envier et désirer... Comment un homme avec une âme si pure avait-il pu survivre dans cette société ? C'était une question qui l'intriguait beaucoup...

_Tu pourrais dévorer cette âme... Il est rare d'en croisait une aussi appétissante, proposa alors une voix dans sa tête._

Mais elle secoua vivement la tête. Non ! Sa première âme serait celle d'une personne cruelle, avait-elle décidé. Ainsi, en se transformant en monstre, elle débarrasserait le monde d'un autre monstre. Elle en avait décidé ainsi durant les deux derniers mois, réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à son destin sans mourir, et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à quitter ce monde.

Elle se secoua enfin, allant prendre sa commande.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, avez-vous choisi ?

\- Que me conseillez-vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Inconsciemment, elle rougit avant de se reprendre.

\- Les spaghettis au pesto de notre chef sont assez réputées, et en viande, je vous recommande vivement notre steak de cerf.

\- Eh bien je vous fais confiance ravissante demoiselle, et je vais prendre des spaghettis au pesto avec un steak de cerf saignant, s'il vous plait. Et pour le vin, apportez-moi l'une des meilleures bouteilles, je vous prie.

Elle récupéra la carte du menu et partit envoyer la commande en cuisine avant de ramener la bouteille de vin qu'il voulait. Elle l'ouvrit, puis le servit poliment avant de poser la bouteille dans un bac à glaçons. Elle allait ensuite repartir quand il l'interpella.

\- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais pourrais-je connaitre votre prénom ?

\- N'est-il pas de courtoisie que de se présenter avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un ?

\- Vous avez raison, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente, Léopold pour vous servir, s'exécuta-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Marie, répondit-elle à nouveau en rougissant.

Elle était assez intriguée par son propre comportement. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ainsi, et pourquoi flirtait-elle avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam ! C'était étonnant. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise avec un homme auparavant. Et en même temps, elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose.

\- Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? Continua à la questionner Léopold.

\- Non, ça ne fait que deux semaines...

\- C'est pour ça que je ne vous avais jamais croisée avant ! Vous verrez, je viens ici assez souvent ! Affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil

Elle ne savait pas trop que répondre à cette répartie. Visiblement, lui aussi la draguait... Un coin de son esprit pensa alors, qu'heureusement pour elle, Sebastian n'était pas là. Entre son comportement et celui de l'homme en face d'elle, il aurait certainement exigé des explications, et l'aurait à nouveau poussée dans ses retranchements, jusqu'à qu'elle avoue qu'elle le préférait lui à cet inconnu qui la draguait.

Elle secoua la tête. Il n'était pas temps de penser à cela, mais plutôt à son enquête. Il avait dit venir souvent, elle aurait donc pu le soupçonner d'avoir des affaires illégales avec le restaurant, mais son âme ne correspondait pas au profil. Elle se posa alors une question essentielle : était-il possible d'avoir une âme pure, sans pour autant être totalement pure ? Une seule personne pouvait répondre à coup sûr à cette question, toutefois, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le voir. Elle se doutait qu'après deux semaines sans le voir, elle aurait du mal à taire ses émotions en sa présence. Elle préféra donc tout d'abord tenter sa chance auprès d'un allier qui aurait peut-être la réponse.

C'est ainsi, qu'à 23h, une fois son service achevé et une fois rentrée rapidement pour prévenir Aghni, elle se rendit à pied chez Undertaker. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de retourner lui parler, et c'était là, la chance qu'elle attendait. Elle toqua à la porte un peu timide, et attendit patiemment, les bras croisés pour se réchauffer. Elle aurait dû prendre une veste, se maudissait-elle.

La porte devant elle s'ouvrit bientôt sur le croque-mort aux cheveux gris, qui sembla surpris de la voir.

\- Jeune maîtresse, que faîte-vous dehors à une heure si tardive, et si peu couverte ? Vous allez attraper froid ! Entrez vite !

Il lui permit ensuite d'entrée et lui donna une couverture avant de préparer du thé pour la réchauffer. Il se posa ensuite en face d'elle, pour discuter, lui laissant le plaisir de commencer.

\- J'ai une question à te poser, et j'aimerai bien te parler un peu, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt.

\- Je vous écoute, jeune maîtresse.

\- Premièrement, saurais-tu s'il est possible pour un humain d'avoir une âme pure tout en ayant commis des actions illégales ?

\- Tout dépend de la gravité des actions. Si elles sont insignifiantes, ou de moindre importance et commises durant l'enfance, alors je pense que l'âme ne doit pas être tâchée. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr et je ne peux te répondre mieux, n'ayant jamais vue d'âme de toute ma vie.

\- Je comprends... Ce n'est pas grave, je lui demanderai, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, pour elle-même.

\- Tu voulais me demander autres choses ?

\- Plusieurs choses en fait... Saurais-tu s'il existe des portraits de mes parents ?

\- Je crains qu'il n'ait été tous brûler, avec le château.

\- Le château ?

\- Manoir ! Je voulais dire manoir !

\- Undertaker, me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? Et ne tente pas de me mentir, souviens-toi que ton âme est bien visible à mes yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas vous mentir, je pense simplement qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour cela !

\- Je pense au contraire que c'est le bon moment ! Dans moins d'un an, je serais un démon adulte, c'est une certitude, et dans un mois je serais mariée ! Je pense que je suis donc en mesure d'écouter ce que tu as à me dire !

\- Même si cela devait mettre votre vie en danger.

\- J'ai l'impression que ces derniers mois, la mort est une bonne amie... Il y a encore trois semaines, je me faisais tirer dans le poumon droit lors d'une enquête. J'ai frôlé la mort...

\- Mais dans ce cas vos adversaires n'étaient qu'humains ! Savoir ce que je sais vous expose à des adversaires bien plus puissant.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Undertaker ! Je veux juste connaitre mon passé !

\- Si vous insistez... Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que vos parents étaient des nobles du royaume démoniaque ?

\- Oui...

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Vos parents étaient les monarques démoniaques. Ils dirigeaient les autres démons et faisaient respecter l'ordre au royaume démoniaque et en-dehors. Ils étaient puissants et respectés, mais comme tous monarques, ils étaient aussi jalousés. L'ange-déchu qui les a trahis et l'attaque des anges n'étaient qu'un complot orchestré par un être plus sombre encore, un duc qui rêvait depuis longtemps de prendre leur place. Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché, c'était simplement pour vous protéger.

\- Je comprends, Undertaker... Merci de m'avoir enfin tout dit.

\- Comptez-vous vous venger ?

\- Une partie de moi souhaite faire disparaître l'être ignoble qui s'en est pris à mes proches, mais l'autre partie, plus raisonnable, pense aux conséquences qui en résulteraient. Si je venais à le tuer, je devrais probablement prendre sa place sur le trône, or, je ne suis pas encore assez expérimentée, et je n'ai pas assez vécu pour assumer une telle responsabilité. Je serais une cible facile et un mauvais monarque, ce qui n'est pas souhaitable. Il vaut donc mieux que pour l'instant, je gagne de l'expérience en vivant ma vie avant de faire un choix aussi capital.

\- Ce sont là des paroles très sages, jeune maîtresse. Sachez que je serais toujours là pour vous soutenir, peu importe votre choix

\- Merci, très cher précepteur. Pouvez-vous me parler un peu plus de mes parents maintenant ?

\- Avec joie.

Et pendant deux longues heures, ils discutèrent des parents de Faith, de la vie au château, et de son court séjour au château en tant que bébé. Apparemment, elle avait un succès fou auprès des domestiques qui la trouvaient tous trop mignonne et adorable.

Leur conversation ne s'acheva que très tard dans la nuit, et Undertaker, insista donc pour la raccompagner, voulant s'assurer de sa sécurité. Elle arriva vers deux heures du matin à son logement temporaire, et ses yeux se fermaient progressivement tous seuls.

\- Allez vous reposer, jeune maîtresse. Et prenez soin de vous.

\- Toi aussi Undertaker, prends soin de toi, et n'hésite pas à me contacter !

\- C'est valable pour vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à me rendre visite, j'en serai toujours ravi !

Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux comme à une enfant, puis il lui embrassa le front avant de la laisser. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en souriant, puis rejoignit sa chambre, épuisée. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, n'ayant même pas le courage de se changer, désirant simplement dormir, quand une voix surgit derrière elle.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez seule avec Undertaker.

\- Sebastian...

Elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit, et regardant l'homme qui une fois de plus s'était introduit dans sa chambre. Il la fixait, attendant toujours une réponse.

\- J'avais des questions à lui poser.

\- Quelles questions ?

\- Quelque chose en rapport avec mon enquête, et autre chose en rapport avec ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois.

Les yeux du démon se plissèrent alors et il s'approcha d'elle, lentement. La première idée qui vint à l'esprit de Faith quand elle le vit faire, ce fut : un prédateur en chasse. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Il agissait actuellement comme un prédateur en chasse, et elle était la proie...

\- Et que vous a-t-il dit la dernière fois ?

\- C'est entre Undertaker et moi.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez me cacher cela ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant de s'éloigner un maximum de lui, sans bouger de sa place, ne voulant pas lancer la chasse. Son visage se rapprocha, ne se trouvant bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Comptez-vous me répondre, ou dois-je vous y contraindre ? Demanda-t-il, la voix lourde, et ses yeux devenant rouges.

\- Ok, ok, je vais tout te dire, mais éloigne toi un peu ! S'exclama-t-elle, finalement, en détournant la tête, le visage rouge.

Il s'éloigna un peu pour lui laisser de l'espace, et tira la chaise qui se trouvait devant la coiffeuse, afin de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il la fixa ensuite, attendant qu'elle parle. N'ayant pas le cran de lui faire face, elle commença ses explications, sans le regarder.

\- Il y a deux mois, Undertaker m'a appris qu'il connaissait mes parents. Mes parents étaient des nobles du royaume démoniaque, et il travaillait pour eux en tant que domestique. Après ma naissance, ils avaient fait de lui, mon précepteur. Mes parents avaient apparemment l'habitude de recueillir les êtres surnaturels dans le besoin, et ils avaient en autres pris un ange déchu comme domestique. Malheureusement, cet ange déchu, pris dans une machination plus grande et avec l'aide d'anges, les a trahis, attaquant leur logement dans le monde des humains, y mettant le feu, rendant plus difficile leur fuite. Pour me protéger, ils sont restés en arrière, permettant à Undertaker avec moi pour me mettre en sécurité. Voilà tout ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment-là...

\- Mais vous en savez plus maintenant, insista le démon.

Elle releva enfin le regard, l'affrontant tant bien que mal pour lui répondre.

\- Oui... Quand il m'a donné leur nom la première fois, je n'ai pas réagi, parce que je ne connais pas ce monde, mais en te le donnant, je suppose que tu comprendras... Mon véritable nom de famille est Constantin.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la lady vit le visage de Sebastian se déformer de surprise. Ses yeux devinrent ronds, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il se figea un instant.

\- Mais c'est...

\- Le nom des précédents monarques démoniaques, compléta-t-elle.

Le vieux démon n'y croyait pas. La mort des monarques lors d'une attaque d'anges avait été une véritable tragédie, et celui qui avait pris leur place n'avait jamais pu les remplacer. Il n'avait pas leur prestance, ni leur instinct, et il était tout sauf juste. Il était critiqué par de nombreux démons, et n'avait que peu de soutien auprès des nobles. Toutefois, la nature des démons faisait, qu'aucun n'avait tenté de le détrôner, bien trop occupé à gérer leurs affaires ou à chasser des âmes. De plus, le roi n'avait pas un trop grand pouvoir, son incompétence n'avait donc pas une grande influence sur leur vie.

\- Je suppose que c'est une des choses dont vous avez parler ce soir, mais pas la question que vous vouliez lui poser. Alors, quelle est-elle ?

A nouveau, ses mains tremblèrent, et elle dut les occuper pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

\- Je voulais savoir s'il était possible pour quelqu'un de posséder une âme pure tout en aillant commis des actions illégales. Mais il n'a pas pu me répondre.

\- Je peux vous le dire, moi, c'est impossible. Maintenant, je dois vous demander : pourquoi avoir posé la question à un dieu de la mort, quand vous auriez pu la poser à un autre démon, moi ?

Son regard se fit à nouveau fuyant, et elle se mit à bégayer. Sachant qu'il avait trouvé là une faille, il se leva à nouveau et s'approcha d'elle lentement, appréciant le léger rougissement qui était réapparut sur ses joues.

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas te voir !

\- Et puis je savoir pourquoi ? Continua-t-il à la questionner en s'approchant toujours plus près d'elle, la tête au niveau de sa nuque.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas !

\- Menteuse, souffla-t-il, la faisant frissonner.

\- Je... Je...

\- Je vous écoute, my lady, s'entêta-t-il, déposant un léger baisant dans son cou, la faisant lâcher un petit couinement.

\- Je... Je pense... que... je commence à avoir des... sentiments pour toi ! Lâcha-t-elle, le visage d'une belle couleur cramoisie.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du démon. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il s'éloigna donc un tout petit peu, pour revenir à son visage, et avancer vers ses lèvres attendant son approbation. Il l'embrassa ensuite, appréciant le fait qu'elle lui réponde enfin.

L'instant d'après, il disparut de la pièce, non sans lancer un : « Je reviendrai, ma bien aimée ».


	22. Je vous en supplie Aidez-moi !

Le lendemain matin, il fut très dur pour Faith de se lever. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir et avec l'heure tardive à laquelle elle était rentrée, elle n'avait clairement pas assez dormi. Mais, elle avait décidé d'agir dès ce jour, elle devait donc donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Ainsi, tel un zombi, elle se leva, petit déjeuna, puis partit au travail. La journée se déroula comme une lente monotonie. Elle reproduit en boucle les gestes qu'elle exécutait tous les jours depuis deux semaines, puis, une fois sa journée terminée, elle se cacha dans l'ombre d'une ruelle attendant que le cuisinier parte pour le suivre. Voilà son nouveau plan d'action, à partir de ce jour, elle le suivrait chaque soir, sachant parfaitement que si quelque chose d'illégale se passait dans ce restaurant, il était nécessairement impliqué. Il ne sortit pas du restaurant avant minuit passé, et elle le maudit donc intérieurement, voyant une fois de plus sa nuit passer sous ses yeux. Elle le suivit néanmoins dans l'ombre, ayant appris se petit tour de passe-passe quand elle était à la Rose Pourpre et qu'elle voulait se déplacer en douce la nuit.

Il prit de larges rues, si bien qu'elle se mit à penser qu'il allait simplement rentrer chez lui. Puis, sans prévenir, il tourna dans une ruelle transversale, menant aux docks. Ça c'était déjà plus ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Après un moment, ils arrivèrent devant un grand entrepôt, où des travailleurs déchargeaient de lourdes cargaisons. Le cuisinier s'approcha en saluant quelques hommes et elle contourna donc le bâtiment pour trouver une fenêtre accessible. À l'aide d'une caisse qui traînait et de son ouïe surdéveloppée, elle put entendre et voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Le suspect s'approcha d'un autre homme qu'elle n'avait étonnement jamais vu au restaurant.

\- On en est où ? Il faut que toute la cargaison soit déchargée avant demain matin, et il faut en livrer une au restaurant dès que possible, j'ai déjà plusieurs commandes en attente, s'exclama l'employé du restaurant.

\- Détends toi mon ami, il faut être précautionneux avec une cargaison d'une telle valeur ! Répliqua l'autre homme en passant une main derrière ses épaules.

Il le tira ensuite jusqu'à une caisse ouverte, et en sortie un petit flacon avant de lui affirmer :

\- Regarde moi cette qualité de produit ! Jamais tes clients n'auront vu d'opium de si bonne qualité ! Crois-moi, ils ne seront pas déçus !

\- Il n'empêche que je veux la première livraison dans moins de 48h ou notre contrat sera rompu.

Elle avait ce qu'il lui fallait ! Elle devait maintenant se hâter d'aller prévenir les autorités. Malheureusement pour elle, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, une pelle vint se fracasser contre sa tête, l'assommant sur le coup.

Elle rouvrit légèrement les yeux, quelques instants plus tard, en entendant des voix. Toutefois, la violence du coup l'empêchait toujours de bouger, sa tête tournant et lui faisant affreusement mal.

\- Patron ! On a trouvé une fouineuse !

\- Merde ! C'est l'une des serveuses du restaurant ! Je peux peut-être essayer de l'acheter pour qu'elle se taise, ou de la menacer !

\- Non, répliqua le vendeur de drogue. Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une simple serveuse, c'est Faith Midford, la première fille de la famille Midford, et une rumeur court selon laquelle elle travaillerait désormais comme limier de la reine.

\- Et merde ! Ça explique sa lettre de recommandation incroyable ! Que faut-il faire alors ?

\- On se débarrasse d'elle et on reste tranquille pendant les deux prochains mois !

En entendant ses mots, Faith tenta de se soustraire de leur poigne, elle ne reçut en retour, qu'un coup supplémentaire dans la tête, la faisant retomber dans les brumes de l'inconscient.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, tout était sombre autour d'elle. Elle tenta donc de se lever mais ne fit que se frapper le crâne contre quelque chose de dur. Elle tenta donc de lever les mains pour distinguer ce qui l'entourait, mais elle était piégée dans une boite pas très large. Elle tapa donc sur le couvercle avec acharnement, tentant de le faire s'ouvrir pour sortir, mais elle ne fit qu'une légère brèche permettant à de la terre de s'infiltrer par cette dernière. C'est là qu'elle réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passer : elle était enterrée vivante !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la panique envahit son corps elle hurla désespérément tandis que ses pouvoir s'activaient. Un feu s'alluma bientôt au niveau de ses pieds, détruisant le cercueil en partie, et laissant la terre au dessus lui ensevelir les pieds.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, si son pouvoir prenait le dessus, le cercueil finirait en cendre, et elle finirait ensevelie vivante. Une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit : la douleur était un bon canalisant faisant oublier le reste. Elle serra donc ses dents de toutes ses forces, puis saisit son poignet gauche avant de le briser d'une pression violente de sa main droite.

Elle hurla de douleur, mais ça fonctionna, les flammes se calmèrent, son pouvoir occupé à la guérir, et son cerveau déconcentré par la douleur.

Ensuite, avec son bras valide, elle frappa faiblement le couvercle en répétant inlassablement :

\- Je vous en prie, quelqu'un... Je vous en supplie... Aidez moi...

Elle était terrifiée, complètement terrorisée, consciente que ses chances de survie étaient minimes. Sa blessure lui prenait une grande partie de son énergie, la rendant amorphe, mais n'empêchant pas les larmes de couler sur son visage. Avec les minutes qui s'écoulèrent, elle se replia lentement au fond de son esprit pour échapper à la dure réalité, recassant son poignet assez fréquemment pour que ses pouvoirs démoniaques restent concentrés sur cette tâche.

A la résidence londonienne de Ciel, Aghni et Soma s'inquiétaient. Il était tard, très tard, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Faith. En dépit de cause, et profondément inquiet, Aghni décida de prévenir le comte. Il prit l'un des chevaux et s'élança à toute vitesse dans les rues désertes de Londres, puis sur les sentiers menant au manoir Phantomhive. Là-bas, il tambourina à la porte en appelant Ciel, réveillant ce dernier, et le faisant descendre d'une humeur passablement mauvaise. Sebastian, à côté du comte ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer leur invité imprévu. L'allure de ce dernier les surpris. Son visage était défiguré par la panique et son apparence négligée, bien différente de celle qu'il avait habituellement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ciel, bien remonté d'avoir était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- C'est... c'est Mademoiselle Faith ! Elle n'est pas rentrée du travail aujourd'hui !

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Sebastian avait disparu, parti à sa recherche, inquiet comme jamais. Ciel lui aussi inquiet, décida de rejoindre avec Aghni sa résidence londonienne pour y attendre des nouvelles du démon.

Sebastian commença par visiter la chambre qu'occuper la jeune femme. Il y trouva des notes sur son enquête, et notamment le nom des personnes qu'elle suspectait. Le premier sur la liste était le chef cuisinier. Il décida donc de lui rendre une petite visite. Il lui fallut moins de dix minutes pour trouver son adresse et s'y rendre. Quand il entra, ce dernier dormait paisiblement et cela le mit hors de lui alors qu'il imaginait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Faith en même temps. Il le saisit donc à la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur, les yeux luisants, tout en lui demandant :

\- Où est Faith Midford ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ! Répondit le cuisinier, terrifié.

\- Mauvaise réponse !

Et le démon lui cassa un bras à l'aide de sa main libre. La victime hurla en s'urinant dessus de peur, alors que le démon reprenait :

\- Je réitère ma question : où est Faith Midford ?

\- Dans un cercueil à deux mètres de profondeur environ, à la sortie ouest de la ville.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? Demanda le démon, en resserrant sa poigne.

\- Non ! Elle... Elle est enterrée vivante ! On devait la faire taire, tenta de se justifier le cuisinier.

La seconde d'après, sa tête volait loin de son corps. Et le démon repartit à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Il se stoppa là-bas et scruta inlassablement chaque parcelle du terrain à la recherche de l'âme de celle qu'il aimait. Quand il la trouva enfin, il creusa et creusa comme un fou, sortant finalement le cercueil et envoyant voler le couvercle plus loin. Il trouva Faith les yeux fermés, le visage terrifié, une main tenant son autre poignet qui avait une jolie couleur violacée. Plongée comme elle l'était dans ses retranchements pour ne pas craquer, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était libre, et c'est quand Sebastian la prit dans ses bras, qu'elle se « réveilla » enfin. Elle le serra à son tour, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était heureuse ! Heureuse d'être en vie ! Heureuse que Sebastian l'ait sauvée ! Heureuse qu'il soit toujours là pour elle !

Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui, et il la souleva délicatement avant de la porter en courant jusqu'à la résidence londonienne de Ciel. Arrivé là-bas, il la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, ignorant les questions de Ciel, et il la posa dans son lit, avant de la bercé tranquillement. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle soit profondément endormie pour la laisser.

Une fois dehors, il se fit agresser par Ciel, Aghni et Soma.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-elle disparu ? Demandèrent les trois garçons en même temps.

\- J'ai trouvé Faith enterrée vivante dans un cercueil à l'ouest de la ville. Elle va avoir besoin de repos, et d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

\- Enterrée vivante ! Qui a fait ça ? Réponds, Sebastian ! Exigea Ciel.

\- Le cuisinier du restaurant dans lequel elle enquêtait, mais ne vous en faite pas, il ne lui fera plus jamais de mal, je m'en suis assuré, dit-il le regard sévère.

\- Bon travail Sebastian. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher maintenant ! Il est tard, et nous devrons expliquer tout cela à la police demain !

\- Vous avez raison Monsieur, s'exclama Aghni, avant de tirer Soma vers son lit.

Sebastian s'occupa donc d'aller coucher Ciel, avant de retourner aux côtés de Faith.

Il se posa très délicatement dans le lit à côté d'elle, puis il se mit à lui caressait lentement les cheveux. Elle bougea alors légèrement, se rapprochant de lui, appréciant visiblement cette attention. Un sourire doux se dessina alors sur le visage du démon, et, avec beaucoup de tendresse, il plaça la tête de la jeune femme contre lui, tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux, appréciant de la sentir près de lui. Ici, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Ici, il savait qu'il pourrait la protéger. Ici, il était sûr de pouvoir veiller sur elle.

\- Ne me fait plus jamais aussi peur, Faith... Je n'y survivrais pas, chuchota-t-il, le cœur encore tremblant à cause de la peur qu'il avait ressenti en l'imaginant morte.


	23. Se remettre lentement

La nuit était profonde lorsqu'un cri retenti au manoir Midford. C'était habituel depuis maintenant une semaine. Faith, l'origine du cri, se leva en sursaut, regardant les alentours, la peur marquant son visage. Elle était toujours dans sa chambre, elle se calma donc un peu, mais toujours pas suffisamment pour pouvoir se rendormir, ni pour faire s'éteindre les bougies qui commençaient, encore une fois, à se déchaîner dans sa chambre. Ce cauchemar... Elle le faisait toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle avait été enterrée vivante. Elle ne cessait de s'imaginer prisonnière à nouveau de ce cercueil. Elle appelait à l'aide, se débattait, mais rien n'y faisait ! Elle suffoquait et personne n'était là pour la sauver. La peur s'emparait, dans ce cas-là, de tout son être, déchainant en partie ses pouvoir, et elle se réveillait en hurlant alors que le feu commençait à ronger le cercueil dans lequel elle se trouvait dans son rêve. Il ne lui restait dès lors, plus qu'à tenter de calmer ses pouvoir, qui avec le temps qui passait, devenaient de moins en moins facile à contrôler.

Alors, comme toutes les autres fois, elle saisit son épaule gauche et serra de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à sentir l'os craquer. C'était douloureux, extrêmement douloureux, et elle finissait toujours en pleure, les lèvres en sang de se les être mordues pour ne pas hurler à nouveau. Toutefois, elle avait remarqué lors de sa mésaventure, que se blesser était l'un des seuls moyens qu'elle avait trouvés pour limiter le déchainement incontrôlable de ses pouvoirs démoniaques.

Elle savait aussi que malgré cela, encore une fois, elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Ses nuits étaient courtes, trop courtes, et la fatigue commençait à se voir sur son visage malgré le maquillage qu'elle utilisait pour en masquer les signes. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, ne voulant pas les inquiéter, et n'ayant pas le courage d'aborder ce sujet, mais les jours lui paraissaient de plus en plus long, et elle avait de moins en moins d'énergie. Chaque mouvement devenait petit à petit une torture, et elle devait en plus chaque nuit faire à nouveau face à la douleur pour calmer ses pouvoirs, qui semblaient être les seuls à ne pas être affectés par le manque de sommeil.

Et comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, après avoir bandé son épaule, elle commença à se balancer sur son lit, les jambes ramener devant elle, et elle chanta la mélodie de la berceuse que lui avait chantée Sebastian. Ça la calmait et elle avait l'impression qu'il était là auprès d'elle. Ça l'empêchait également de ressasser en boucle son cauchemar, et c'était un moyen efficace pour garder son esprit intact, et ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Sebastian n'était pas là, étant partie avec Ciel pour une affaire en province, et elle sentait son cœur le réclamait de plus en plus. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait cet homme, et elle voulait chaque jour un peu plus, l'avoir près d'elle. Peut-être était-ce en partie dû à sa nature de démon, mais elle voulait rester avec lui, et son absence lui peser de plus en plus. Elle voulait le revoir et attendait avec impatience son retour. Son cerveau avait enfin fait le tri, et elle savait ce que son cœur désirait maintenant !

Elle finit par se lever, avant l'aube, et elle se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Elle avait une sale tête. De larges poches noires se dessinaient sous ses yeux qui étaient à moitié injectés de sang. Sa peau s'était ternie, et on aurait dit qu'à tout instant, elle pouvait finir par s'effondrer. En plus de tout cela, il fallait ajouter le bleu violacé qui se dessinait encore sur son épaule. Il disparaitrait dans la journée, avant qu'elle ne le refasse apparaitre la nuit suivante. Décidément, elle était traumatisée...

Elle se maquilla, soigneusement, puis s'habilla en faisant quelques grimaces, elle petit-déjeuna à peine, la fatigue ayant prit son appétit, puis elle se rendit dans le bureau de son père. Il l'accueillit avec joie et un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Faith, ma chérie ! Tu as mal dormi ? Tu sembles fatiguée !

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste été entraînée dans la lecture d'un livre.

\- Je vois... Tu faisais aussi souvent ça avant d'aller à l'école de la Rose Pourpre, se remémora-t-il en lui souriant nostalgiquement.

Elle lui rendit tant bien que mal son sourire, se souvenant parfaitement du nombre de fois qu'elle avait été réprimandée pour cela.

\- Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- J'ai choisi mon fiancé.

\- Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Ta mère va être ravie ! Puis-je connaitre son nom ? Que je puisse mettre les choses au point avec mon futur gendre : organiser la demande en mariage officielle, etc.

\- Je souhaiterais épouser le Marquis de Michaélis.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du chef de la famille, et il s'approcha de sa fille, lui caressant chaleureusement le visage en affirmant :

\- Je m'en doutais !

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui... Le regard qu'il te portait la dernière fois qu'il est venu te chercher pour un rendez-vous, m'a fait comprendre qu'il était profondément épris de toi, et ta façon de le regarder en retour, laisser voir que l'amour naissait. Je suis heureux pour toi, ma chérie, même si cela signifie que tu va devoir nous quitter pour partir vivre en France avec lui après votre mariage.

Une larme coula alors sur la joue de Faith, suivit d'une autre, et son père la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. La fatigue laissait ses sentiments à fleur de peau, et elle ne les contrôlait plus du tout. Ainsi, imaginer quitter ses parents avaient suffit à déclencher ses larmes.

Elle resta donc cinq minutes dans les bras de son père, le temps que la crise de larmes passe, puis elle le remercia gentiment.

\- Au fait ma chérie, ta mère et moi voulions te demander un service, se souvint son père. Le Compte Phantomhive revient demain, et organise un bal costumé chez lui, après beaucoup d'insistance de la part de ta sœur. Nous aimerions donc savoir si tu voudrais bien accompagner ta sœur... Je voudrais emmener votre mère diner en ville.

Faith ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle savait que ses parents n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de sortir ensemble tous les deux. Elle accepta donc, en se demandant néanmoins comment elle allait pouvoir cacher son trouble à Sebastian. Il la regardait beaucoup trop attentivement...

Ainsi, une fois sortie du bureau de son père, elle lâcha un soupir. La fatigue qui revenait lui donnait envie de se coucher, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Premièrement, parce que ses parents ne comprendraient pas, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'encore une fois, elle ferait le même cauchemar, et elle se réveillerait en hurlant. La nuit, elle profitait du sommeil lourd de sa famille pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ses hurlements, mais elle ne pourrait pas les cacher en pleine journée. C'est pourquoi, elle se forçait à rester les yeux ouverts et à garder les apparences.

Sa journée fut particulièrement longue, et elle ne peina pas à s'endormir une fois dans son lit le soir. Mais, comme la nuit précédente, et celle encore avant, elle se réveilla en hurlant. Et alors, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle explosa en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle était terrifiée ! Terrorisée à chaque instant, elle sursautait au moindre bruit, que ce soit la nuit ou le jour. Elle ne baissait plus sa garde, se sentant constamment menacée, et cela ne faisait que prendre un peu plus son énergie. Et plus, elle était fatiguée, plus elle ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments, et donc, plus elle avait peur. C'était un cercle vicieux dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée piégée.

Encore une fois, elle ne dormit pas, et se contenta de passer le reste de sa nuit, à regarder le temps passer. Le matin, elle bougea à peine de sa chambre pour aller manger. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie de lutter, et si elle voulait survivre à la soirée, elle devait économiser ses forces.

Elle ne sortit donc qu'en milieu d'après-midi, pour parler tenue pour la soirée avec sa sœur. C'était un bal déguisé, elle aida donc Lizzy à choisir son déguisement.

Après de nombreux essayages, la cadette choisit d'opter pour un costume d'ange. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur, qui affirma rapidement :

\- Je ne mettrais pas de déguisement ce soir, de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de danser !

\- C'est hors de question ! Tu dois y aller déguisée !

\- Mais je n'ai pas de déguisement, et il est trop tard pour demander à une couturière de m'en faire un !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais tout prévu ! S'exclama Lizzy.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son placard, et en sortit une robe à rayure avec une queue et des oreilles de chats.

\- Et voilà, un costume de chat de Cheshire pour toi !

Faith regarda la tenue avec comme un doute... Toutefois, le regard suppliant de sa sœur la fit plier, une fois de plus, et elle accepta de porter cette tenue le soir même. Ce fut ensuite habillage, maquillage, puis départ pour la fête.

Une fois devant le manoir Phantomhive, Faith eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment entrer dans ce manoir, elle ne voulait pas se trouver au pied du mur. Mais pour sa sœur qu'elle quitterait bientôt, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et saisit la main de sa petite sœur pour l'accompagner. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle laissa sa sœur rejoindre les autres invités et alla se poser sur une chaise dans un coin sombre de la salle. Elle regarda Lizzy sourire, rire, et s'enthousiasmer ! Elle la regarda aussi danser avec Ciel, voyant leurs deux âmes raisonner du même amour. Elle sourit donc à son tour en se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts. Son corps ressentait plus durement les effets de la fatigue maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Elle luttait donc de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir devant les autres invités, se trouvant ainsi sans défense, mais risquant en plus de se réveiller en hurlant en plein milieu du bal.

Étonnamment, Sebastian était tellement occupé avec les tâches liées au bal, qu'elle ne le vit pas de la soirée. Ainsi, quand le bal toucha à sa fin, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, heureuse de pouvoir enfin rentrer. Sa sœur vint la rejoindre, et elle se leva donc pour rentrer. Tout du moins, elle tenta de se lever. Ses jambes trop faibles cédèrent, et elle retomba sur sa chaise, surprenant sa sœur.

\- Faith ! Tout va bien ? S'exclama-t-elle, attirant indéniablement l'attention du comte et de son majordome, les autres invités étant déjà partis.

\- Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle en retour, avec un rire nerveux. Juste un peu de fatigue... Rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse régler.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à rester dormir ici, proposa alors Ciel.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire...

\- Allez, s'il te plait, Faith, la supplia sa sœur.

\- Père et mère vont s'inquiéter, tenta de plaider l'aînée.

\- Je leur expliquerai toute la situation demain, argumenta le comte. Ils ne devraient pas vous en tenir rigueur, surtout si je dis que j'ai insisté.

La jeune femme dut se résoudre. Elle n'avait aucun argument pour contrer les propos du fiancé de sa sœur. Elle était fatiguée et pas en état de réfléchir à une argumentation solide.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle.

On leur prêta des vêtements, puis elles furent chacune guidées vers une chambre différente. Sans que cela surprenne vraiment Faith, elle se retrouva dans une chambre voisine à celle du majordome. Elle entra donc dans cette dernière avant de la fermer à double tour pour empêcher le démon d'entrer. Puis, elle se posa dans son lit, en décidant toutefois qu'elle ne dormirait pas, étant sûre d'alerter son congénère sinon.

Elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, se pinçant les joues, ignorant ses yeux qui la piquaient et sa tête qui tombait lentement, mais sa lutte était vaine et elle perdit la bataille. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, et son corps s'effondra sur le lit moelleux.

Encore une fois, elle se retrouva à courir et courir pour échapper à un ennemi invisible. Elle se heurta ensuite à un mur et se retrouva à nouveau couchée dans son cercueil. Elle lutta donc, ne pouvant retenir sa peur, et les flammes se déchainèrent. Le cercueil se mit à brûler et elle hurla alors de toutes ses forces, complètement terrorisée. L'air lui manqua et elle ouvrit les yeux dans la réalité, à l'instant même où Sebastian explosait sa fenêtre pour rentrer. Elle n'entendit pas son entrée fracassante, trop plongée dans sa peur. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus, les meubles de la chambre qui commençaient à brûler.

Le démon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu hurler, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde, et avait tenter de la rejoindre. Malheureusement, il était tombé face à une porte fermée à clé, faisant croitre sa rage, et il avait donc décidé de passer par la fenêtre coûte que coûte. C'est pourquoi, il avait fait voler cette dernière en éclat pour trouver la jeune femme haletante dans son lit. Un cauchemar ?

Il éteignit le feu avec ses pouvoirs, puis il s'approcha lentement d'elle, en l'appelant doucement pour ne pas trop l'effrayer.

\- Faith...

Elle releva un visage larmoyant vers lui, puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se leva et courut dans ses bras, en continuant à pleurer. Alors, il la serra contre lui, en lui frottant le dos chaleureusement. Les jambes de la jeune femme faiblirent, et il la rattrapa avant de la reposer dans son lit, se posant avec elle en même temps.

Il voulait la questionner, et lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais la sécurité créée par sa présence, permis à la jeune femme de s'endormir paisiblement, et il n'osa pas la réveiller. Il resta ainsi toute la nuit, veillant sur elle.

A l'aube, devant se mettre à ses tâches quotidiennes, il tenta de se lever, mais réveilla Faith qui l'agrippa pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

Il lui caressa donc tendrement les cheveux avant de murmurer :

\- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, my lady, j'ai des tâches à accomplir ! Mais je passerai vous voir ce soir, promis.

Elle hocha la tête comprenant, et il allait donc partir, quand elle le rejoignit en courant pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de retourner se cacher sous sa couverture, un peu timide.

Le démon regarda cette boule sous la couverture avec un petit rire, la trouvant mignonne dans sa façon d'agir.

Grâce à Sebastian, Faith avait pu se rendormir, pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Avec lui, avec l'aide de cet homme, en le gardant à ses côtés, elle savait qu'elle réussirait à se remettre, progressivement.

Vers neuf heures, après avoir petit déjeuné, les deux filles de la famille Midford rentrèrent chez elle. Faith se sentait un peu plus reposée, même si elle manquait toujours cruellement de sommeil.

Elle vit sa journée passer terriblement lentement, attendant avec impatience le soir, et elle affirma être fatiguée pour pouvoir aller attendre son invité plus vite, même si elle se doutait qu'il ne viendrait pas tant que les autres ne dormiraient pas. Elle se coucha dans son lit, regardant la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle pensait à Sébastien, et avait pris la résolution de ne plus réfréner ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait, et elle ne voulait plus le cacher, elle voulait profiter de cet amour et pour une fois dans sa vie, se laisser aller, et se laisser épauler. Lentement, sans qu'elle le réalise, elle commença à bailler de plus en plus fréquemment et ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement, l'amenant aux portes d'un sommeil profond.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Sebastian entra dans la chambre de la démone. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement, soulagé. Il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait énormément manqué durant sa semaine d'absence. Il aurait bien pu venir la voir, mais cela signifiait s'éloigner bien trop de Ciel, surtout étant donné l'environnement inhospitalier où ils s'étaient rendus.

Il se posa sur le bord du lit, et lui caressa la joue, lui faisant lâcher un petit gémissement. Il rit avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le geste eut le mérite de réveiller la belle endormie qui répondit à son baiser en tendant les bras pour les passer derrière son cou, le faisant rire à nouveau.

\- Eh bien, my lady, que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda-t-il légèrement moqueur.

\- Appelle-moi Faith, quand nous sommes tous les deux, répondit-elle simplement surprenant le démon, d'autant plus quand elle vint se coller à lui.

\- Faith... Tu vas bien ? Tu agis étrangement...

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Faith... Je t'ai entendu hurler la nuit dernière, insista-t-il.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Faith, la reprit-il, ses yeux devenant rouges. Explique-moi pourquoi tu hurlais ! S'il te plaît...

Le ton suppliant du démon eut raison d'elle, et elle soupira donc en s'éloignant de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter d'un moment tranquille !

\- J'ai juste fait un cauchemar !

\- Mais encore ?

La curiosité du démon, la concernant, était insatiable. Il finirait par avoir sa peau un jour, elle en était sûre. Malheureusement pour lui, en d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas vraiment réagi, mais la fatigue agissait encore, alors elle explosa.

\- Quoi ?! S'emporta-t-elle à cause de la peur qui montait quand elle repensait à son cauchemar. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu veux que je te raconte comment chaque soir depuis cette nuit, je rêve de me trouver à nouveau piégée dans ce cercueil ? Tu veux que je t'explique comment je revis cet instant où j'étais terrifiée et je commençais à suffoquer lentement ? Tu veux que je te parle des mutilations que je me suis infligée dans ce cercueil, et que je m'inflige encore chaque fois que je me réveille de ce cauchemar, pour tenter de contrôler mes pouvoirs démoniaques ? Tu veux que je te dise à quel point je suis terrifiée à chaque instant, et à quel point je suis fatiguée de ne pratiquement plus dormir ? Eh bien voilà ! Tu sais tout !

Et elle s'effondra en larme. Le démon en face d'elle ne s'offusqua pas de ses mots durs, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Elle avait juste craqué. Il la reprit donc dans ses bras, en tentant de la calmer.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Faith, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Au contraire, je suis là pour te soutenir.

\- Je sais... Pardonne-moi, je suis juste...

\- Epuisée moralement et physiquement, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il la serra alors un peu plus contre lui, et il lui affirma :

\- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, désormais. Je suis là, et je te protègerai en toute situation, même si tu ne me choisis pas. Je suis...

\- Je te choisis, le coupa-t-elle, d'une petit voix son regard profond ancré dans le sien.

\- Par... Pardon ?

\- C'est toi que je choisi, Sebastian. J'en ai déjà parlé à mon père, il devrait te contacter bientôt sur ce sujet.

Le démon n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait choisi ! Elle l'avait choisi lui ! Elle qui aimait tant les humains, il croyait qu'elle choisirait l'un d'eux, même s'ils ne pourraient pas vivre éternellement ensemble ! Il la serra alors dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, voulant s'assurer que c'était réel, qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas !

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et elle pleura de joie, dans ses bras.

Après un moment, il s'éloigna d'elle, mettant un genou à terre, et il demanda :

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais je tiens à le faire. Veux-tu m'épouser, Faith Constantin.

\- Oui, Sebastian Michaélis... Mille fois oui !

Et elle le reprit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi écoutant le cœur de l'autre battre, jusqu'à ce que Faith s'endorme. Sebastian la couva alors du regard, retenant ses désirs de l'envahir, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle serait à lui un jour. Il se contenta donc de lui embrasser doucement les lèvres avant de retourner chez son maître. Il allait falloir qu'il s'absente discrètement, un peu plus fréquemment, pour organiser ce mariage.


	24. Ciel !

Le lendemain, Faith décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son précepteur, pour discuter. Elle prétexta donc avoir un rendez-vous avec une amie en ville, auprès de ses parents, et prit un des carrosses de la famille afin de se rendre à Londres. Elle demanda à son chauffeur de la déposer dans une grande rue où se trouvaient des restaurants célèbres, puis, discrètement, elle prit une rue transversale pour rejoindre des quartiers moins luxueux, et la boutique du croque-mort. Elle toqua, par simple politesse avant d'entrer.

\- Undertaker, tu es là ?

\- Jeune maîtresse ! C'est un plaisir de recevoir votre visite !

\- Comment marche les affaires ?

\- Le monde est toujours aussi mortel... Plaisanta-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'amener à une table improvisée.

Le trait d'humour du dieu de la mort fit sourire Faith, alors qu'elle s'installait sur le même cercueil que la fois précédente.

\- Comment se passe vos enquêtes ? Demanda en retour le croque-mort, en lui servant du thé à la camomille.

\- Je suis entre deux enquêtes en ce moment, et vue l'épilogue de la dernière, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, contrôlant les tremblements de son corps alors que des flashs de mémoire lui revenait malicieusement.

\- J'ai... J'ai été enterrée vivante... Arriva-t-elle à lâcher, après un moment.

Quelque chose de surprenant se produisit alors. Undertaker se relava vivement, le visage exceptionnellement découvert par une montée de pouvoir, et déformé par la rage. Il fit apparaître sa faux de nulle part, et tout en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, il ordonna à moitié :

\- Dis moi qui est le monstre qui a commis cet acte innommable, et je vais me charger de le faire disparaître de ce monde !

La jeune femme se leva, heureuse qu'il veuille ainsi la protéger, et lui toucha délicatement l'épaule avant de le rassurer en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

\- Cet homme n'appartient déjà plus à ce monde. Quelqu'un est passé avant toi pour faire le travail.

\- Qui s'est occupé de lui ? La questionna le dieu de la mort, après qu'ils se soient tous les deux réinstallés.

\- Le majordome de Ciel. C'est également lui qui m'a sauvé.

\- Je vois, je dois être reconnaissant envers ce démon, cette fois-ci, je suppose.

\- Il faut justement que je te parle de lui...

\- Il te courtise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment...

\- Je suis un très vieux dieu de la mort, j'ai vu de nombreuses personnes, et de nombreuses émotions. Il y a de l'amour dans son regard quand il pose les yeux sur toi, et je dirais que c'est réciproque.

Les joues de Faith devinrent rouges, et elle se tordit les doigts, un peu mal à l'aise, en expliquant au dieu de la mort :

\- En fait... nous avons prévu de nous mariés...

\- N'est-ce pas un peu rapide ?

Le côté protecteur du dieu de la mort refaisait surface à cet instant. Il avait vu cette jeune démone grandir, à distance, et il comptait bien la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui arrivait de mauvais. Sebastian pourrait très bien devenir l'une de ces choses.

\- Je serais, dans tous les cas, mariée d'ici moins d'un an, mieux vaut que ce soit avec une personne que j'aime, et qui en plus, appartient à mon espèce. Les humains ont une espérance de vie bien plus courte que nous, cela aurait nécessairement posé problèmes...

\- Je souhaite seulement vous protéger de tout danger, et je sais que les blessures du cœur sont souvent les plus douloureuses.

Elle lui fit alors un sourire doux, en lui prenant les mains, et lui parla chaleureusement :

\- Merci, Undertaker... Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es là pour veillez sur moi, et je suis sûr que mes parents te remercieraient pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Une larme coula sur la joue du dieu de la mort, prenant par surprise la lady, qui s'installa à côté de son précepteur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cet homme avait bon cœur, malgré son côté une peu farfelu aux premiers abords. Il avait toute sa confiance, et son affection.

Après une petite minute, le dieu se reprit, et ils burent le thé en parlant ensemble du futur de Faith, cette dernière proposant d'ailleurs de l'embaucher comme majordome, une fois qu'elle aurait quitté ses parents. Elle vivrait certainement avec Sebastian, quelques parts entre le monde des humains, et le monde des démons, et elle ne s'imaginait pas le laisser de côté. Il était son ami, sa famille, et elle souhaitait qu'il retrouve la place qu'il méritait auprès d'elle. Ainsi, ils retrouvèrent tous deux leur bonne humeur, et s'est revigorée qu'elle sortit de la petite boutique.

Elle venait de franchir la porte, saluant le propriétaire des lieux, quand elle sentit la présence d'une âme familière, mais surtout en détresse !

C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait une âme sans la voir, et c'était assez perturbant, mais l'inquiétude surpassa cette gêne, quand elle réalisa que cette âme en péril était celle de Ciel. Mais que se passait-il ? Et où était Sebastian ? Il était censé veiller sur le comte !

\- Jeune maîtresse ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je... je crois que Ciel à des ennuis !

A ce même instant, un carrosse passa, transportant un homme à l'âme noire, et Ciel, d'après la deuxième âme qu'elle entrevit.

\- Ciel ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite en criant à Undertaker de l'aider.

Pour être plus discrets, et pour ne pas perdre de vue le véhicule, ils rejoignirent les toits, puis, le dieu de la mort sortit sa faux, prêt à en découdre. Ils attendirent patiemment que le véhicule emprunte une rue déserte, et ils attaquèrent, sautant de chaque côté du véhicule pour tirer les rênes des chevaux. Undertaker assomma ensuite le chauffeur déjà bien effrayé, tandis que l'homme à l'arrière du véhicule, sortait en dégainant une arme. Quand il vit la jeune femme, et son complice, il ne réfléchit pas et tira. Elle évita agilement les balles, puis attrapa l'homme à la gorge et serra de toutes ses forces, le tuant sur le coup, sans vraiment le réaliser. Elle enjamba le corps, et alla s'enquérir de l'état du fiancé de sa sœur. Il était inconscient, et du sang coulait à l'arrière de son crâne. Quelqu'un avait dû l'assommer par derrière. Elle déchira donc une bande de tissu de sa robe, et s'en servit pour bander la tête du jeune garçon avant de le coucher pour poser délicatement sa tête sur ses jambes. Elle put ensuite enfin lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Undertaker.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, jeune maîtresse.

\- Pourrais-tu nous ramener à ta boutique ? Nous y serons plus en sécurité, et nous attirerons moins l'attention.

\- Bien sûr !

Et il referma la porte avant de monter à l'avant pour relancer les chevaux. Il s'arrêta devant sa boutique, et aida la jeune femme à amener le comte à l'intérieur. A défaut de plus confortable, ils déposèrent Ciel dans un cercueil rembourré avec du coton et du velours rouge.

Quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait, et ses derniers souvenirs étant flous, il préféra être prudent, et appela donc Sebastian avant de réaliser que Faith et Undertaker se trouvait à côté de lui. L'instant d'après, le majordome démoniaque entrait dans la boutique, tout aussi intrigué.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Exigea Ciel.

Faith lui expliqua alors la situation avec beaucoup de diplomatie.

\- Je sortais de la boutique d'Undertaker quand j'ai senti que ton âme était en danger, puis je t'ai vu passer dans un carrosse, accompagné d'un homme malveillant. Nous t'avons donc suivi, et nous sommes occupés de l'homme et de son chauffeur avant de te ramener ici.

\- C'est vrai... Je me souviens... Je venais d'envoyer Sebastian chercher des informations pour une enquête quand j'ai reçu un coup derrière le crâne. Qui est celui qui a osé faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pris le temps de lui poser la question ! Il se trouve à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici, s'il est encore inconscient, tu pourras peut-être le questionner.

\- Euh... Mademoiselle, l'interrompit le croque-mort. Il n'est pas inconscient, il est mort !

\- Quoi ?! Non mais pourtant...

Elle visualisa la scène deux ou trois fois dans sa tête, revoyant son visage de panique, puis plus rien. Elle avait cru qu'il était inconscient, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait senti les os de sa nuque se briser sous sa poigne. Avait-elle gagné en force ? La panique lui avait-elle fait perdre la notion de sa force ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle avait encore pris une vie. Elle sentit alors ses jambes faiblirent, et fut rattraper par Undertaker, plus rapide que le démon sur ce coup-là. Elle tremblait légèrement, et hyper-ventilait un peu, mais le choc était moins violent que la dernière fois. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à cette idée, car ce ne serait pas la dernière vie qu'elle prendrait.

L'homme aux longs cheveux gris l'aida à s'asseoir sur un de ses cercueils, et elle le remercia gentiment, ce qui finit d'étonner Ciel. N'y tenant plus, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il y a entre toi et Undertaker ! S'énerva le comte en se levant.

Faith jeta alors un coup d'œil au dieu de la mort, pour avoir son accord, puis se lança dans les explications.

\- Undertaker travaillait pour mes parents, mes parents biologiques je veux dire. Il était mon précepteur, et le soir où mes parents ont été attaqué par des anges, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée et confiée à la famille Midford en modifiant directement leur lanterne cinématographique pour qu'ils me croient être leur véritable fille.

Le silence se fit. Ciel ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation... Il bégaya plusieurs débuts de phrases, sans pouvoir les finir, puis il abandonna finalement cette idée en soupirant.

\- Bon... Nous devons trouver des informations sur les personnes responsables de la tentative d'enlèvement.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord là-dessus.

A des kilomètres de là, une exclamation retentit.

\- Faith Midford ! Encore une fois tu interfère dans mes plans ! Il est temps que je me débarrasse de toi !


	25. Un acte impardonnable

Deux jours plus tard, alors que tout le monde dormait dans le manoir Midford, un homme agile s'introduisit dans la maison. On lui avait décrit les lieux, et il connaissait parfaitement sa destination ainsi que sa mission. Première porte à gauche, en haut des grands escaliers, éliminer la fille qui s'y trouvait. Telle était sa mission. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se voyait octroyer un ordre de ce type, il ne ressentait plus rien quand il mettait fin à la vie d'un de ses victimes. Ni pitié, ni compassion, ni regret. Les hurlements et les supplications ne l'atteignaient plus, pas plus que les proches ou les gardes qui le pourchassaient ensuite. Il s'en sortait toujours, sans être démasqué, et c'est ce qui faisait de lui l'un des meilleurs tueurs à gage du siècle. Il en était même fier !

Il pénétra prudemment dans la chambre de sa cible, et s'approcha du lit dans lequel la jeune fille dormait. Elle était blonde, avait un visage innocent et insouciant. Elle dormait profondément, ne l'ayant pas attendu entrer. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qui allait se produire ! Il sortit un couteau de sa poche, et d'un geste rapide, il lui transperça la gorge.

La fille ouvrit alors les yeux, hagard, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette douleur soudaine, ni pourquoi elle avait autant de mal à respirer Elle passa ses mains sur sa nuque, sans voir l'homme qui sortait de sa chambre, et elle ramena ses mains devant elle en sentant un liquide et un objet étrange au niveau de sa nuque. C'est alors qu'elle le comprit : du sang ! On venait de planter un poignard dans sa nuque. Elle devait appeler de l'aide ! Elle était en train de se vider de son sang ! Elle avait peur ! Elle était terrifiée ! Pourquoi ?

Sa sœur était la personne la plus proche. Elle tenta donc de hurler son prénom :

\- Faith, échappa-t-elle dans un faible gargouillement.

Derrière un mur, non loin de là, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Quel était e sentiment oppressant de danger ? D'où venait-il ? Elle entendit alors le faible appel de sa petite sœur, et elle comprit. Lizzy !

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre en l'appelant, complètement paniquée, et elle la trouva, couchée dans son lit, ses draps s'imprégnant lentement de son sang, son visage apeuré.

\- Lizzy ! Lizzy ! Oh mon dieu ! Quelqu'un ! Vite ! Venez m'aider !

Tout son être tremblait alors qu'elle tombait à genou à côté de sa sœur, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Les larmes se mirent à couler, et les bougies s'allumèrent autour d'elle en même temps qu'elle paniquait. Elle se mit à caresser les cheveux de sa sœur, en tentant de la rassurer, et de se rassurer :

\- Tout va bien se passer ! Père et mère vont arriver et ils seront quoi faire ! Et tu verras ! Tu t'en sortiras !

Des larmes commençaient également à couler sur le visage de la plus jeune des sœurs, et l'aînée réitéra donc son appel, en criant plus fort encore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son père arriva, épée en main. La scène qui s'offrit devant lui le fit lâcher l'arme immédiatement. Il se précipita à son tour au chevet de sa fille, les yeux brillants de larmes, et il tenta de contenir l'hémorragie avant de se tourner vers l'aînée.

\- Va demander à Henry d'appeler un médecin ! Tout de suite !

Elle se leva donc et partit en courant, la robe tâchée du sang de sa sœur, prévenir le majordome. Quand il la vit arriver, il s'inquiéta pour son état.

\- Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessée ?

\- Appelle le médecin immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas mon sang, c'est celui de Lizzy !

Le majordome s'exécuta sans perdre une seconde, tandis que Faith retournait voir sa sœur. Malheureusement, quand elle arriva, son père était en train de lui fermer les yeux en pleurant. Elle était morte... Lizzy, sa tendre petite sœur venait de définitivement quitter ce monde.

Faith se figea, et le monde bascula. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Non ! Elle ne voulait pas y croire ! Elle rejoignit donc le corps de sa sœur et le secoua en la suppliant de se réveiller, sous les appels de son père qui lui disait qu'il était trop tard, cherchant à la calmer même si sa peine était aussi grande. Finalement, quand la réalité la frappa, la lady s'éloigna de trois pas sous le choc. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à la secouer en répétant « non » plusieurs fois, puis elle hurla un grand coup, faisant se déchaîner les flammes des bougies ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, qui ? La rage envahit tout son être, ainsi que le désir de revanche, et ses pouvoirs démoniaques explosèrent pour la première fois aux yeux de tous. Son père, ce grand homme vaillant recula de peur, et tomba par terre, complètement paniqué. Toutefois, il n'était pas sa cible.

Faith l'ignora, le regard vide et se dirigea vers la sortie, dans un état second, une aura sombre l'entourant. Elle se promit une chose : elle torturerait celui qui s'en était prit à sa sœur, et elle dévorerait son âme !

Puis elle s'élança à l'extérieur du manoir. Par chance, l'odeur nauséabonde de l'eau de Cologne de cet homme ne pouvait lui échapper. La chasse était lancée. Elle suivit la piste olfactive, en courant à une vitesse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais atteinte auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie enfin, s'enfuyant à cheval. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et elle bondit sur sa proie !

Pris au dépourvut, le malheureux ne put se défendre. Elle lui cassa les deux jambes d'un coup violent et rapide, puis le traina par un bras, au fond de la forêt, là où elle pourrait se déchainer sans peur. Elle lui arracha ensuite ce bras gênant, en le regardant d'un air sauvage, bestiale. Sa conscience s'effaçait lentement, ne laissant que son désir de vengeance et de sang ! L'homme en face d'elle hurla, et tenta de s'échapper, en rampant, mais d'un coup de pied, elle l'envoya voler contre un arbre, lui cassant plusieurs côtes et lui coupant le souffle un instant. Elle lui brisa ensuite un à un tous les doigts de sa main restante, puis enfin son bras, et quand après toutes ses tortures elle vit qu'il était sur le point de succomber, un sourire fou apparut sur son visage, et elle dévora son âme avec une satisfaction malsaine, fermant même les yeux pour la savourer, même si elle était d'une piètre qualité, elle devait le reconnaître.

Il y eut alors une explosion de pouvoir qui se fit ressentir sur des centaines de kilomètres aux alentours.

La lune disparut un instant sous l'effet de son explosion de pouvoir, puis au centre de cette forêt, des plumes noires se mirent à tomber en abondance, formant rapidement un tapis obscur.

La peau et les cheveux de la jeune femme devinrent aussi noirs que la nuit, ses oreilles s'allongèrent, et ses ongles aussi, devenant plus pointus. Ses vêtements se transformèrent en une robe élégante rouge sang et noir, libérant ses jambes en étant plus courte devant. Une couronne de princesse en ronce avec un rubis rouge de belle taille apparut sur sa tête, signe de son ascendance royale. Elle ouvrit ses yeux qui avaient pris une jolie couleur rouge rubis, et elle découvrit que ses sens s'étaient nettement améliorés. Elle pouvait voir à des kilomètres à la ronde, entendre le moindre bruissement, ainsi que les ultrasons, et ce à des distances impressionnantes, et son odorat lui faisait sentir toutes sortes d'odeurs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de sentir. Elle aurait pu se sentir déboussolée, mais au contraire, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais, et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, plus de sang. Ce qu'elle avait fait subir à cet homme ne lui avait pas suffi. Les humains mouraient si facilement ! Elle voulait passer sa rage sur d'autres personnes, pouvoir se défouler encore un peu plus longtemps, pour essayer de compenser la perte qu'elle avait subi.

Elle fouilla donc les environs à la recherche d'une nouvelle âme, et dès qu'elle en vit une, elle s'élança, avec toujours ce visage à moitié fou.

Non loin de là, un homme se figea, en sentant soudain un pouvoir écrasant surgir de nulle part. Mais qu'elle était cette puissance incommensurable qui venait d'apparaître ? Un autre démon avait-il rejoint les environs ? C'était fortement improbable ! Il n'en connaissait aucun d'aussi puissant ! Mais alors qui ? Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Faith, souffla-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Oui, maintenant, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, c'était elle. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ?

Il voulait le rejoindre, mais il sentit que son maître n'était plus en sécurité. Elle était devenue une menace potentielle. Il resta donc au manoir, tout en ayant le pressentiment qu'elle finirait par venir.

Ailleurs, dans le centre-ville de Londres, un homme aux cheveux gris, ayant également sentit ce pouvoir releva la tête. La jeune maîtresse était éveillée ! Il devait la rejoindre ! Il laissa donc son travail en plan, attrapa sa faux et s'élança dans sa direction, guidé par les flux de ce pouvoir obscur qui continuait à s'échapper par vague.

Faith continua sa chasse. Elle tua un groupe de brigands qui se cachaient dans la forêt, commettant un véritable bain de sang, avant de se tourner dans une autre direction. Au sud, à environ cinq kilomètres, cinq âmes humaines, dont une qui avait l'air particulièrement alléchante. La torturer serait sûrement très satisfaisant ! Elle s'élança donc avec un sourire diabolique sur son visage tâché de sang par endroit.

Bientôt Pluto se mit à aboyer, et Sebastian sut qu'elle était là. Le grand chien blanc tenta de se détacher de ses chaines, voulant rejoindre la jeune femme et il attira son attention. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, et lui fit une caresse avant de s'infiltrer dans le manoir. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas fait deux pas, que le démon habitant les lieux l'interrompit.

\- Faith ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et il fut choqué. Elle était sous sa forme démoniaque, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dévoré une âme. Pourtant, il était sûr que ce n'était pas dans ses plans proches. Il avait donc dû se passer quelque chose. Mais ce qui le laisser encore plus surpris, est qu'elle était belle, vraiment très belle, ce qui était une chose rare pour un démon sous forme démoniaque.

Elle plissa les yeux en le voyant avant de faire un pas de plus. Il lui attrapa donc le poignet.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Elle le regarda de ses yeux rouges vides, et il comprit qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Il l'attrapa donc par la taille, la jeta sur son épaule avant de s'éloigna du manoir, étant bientôt suivi par Pluto, qui hésitait entre les deux démons. Elle réussi à lui échapper et le regarda en grognant. Ok, là il était mal. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais tant qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer. Il commença donc à l'affronter, retenant ses coups, se concentrant sur la défense, quand une aide inattendue surgit.

\- Démon saurais-tu me dire pourquoi ma jeune maîtresse est ainsi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je tentais justement de la réveiller pour lui poser la question !

\- Je veux bien t'aider pour cette fois, démon, mais seulement parce que c'est pour le bien de ma jeune maîtresse.

Le combat se corsa alors pour la jeune femme. Elle réussit toutefois un bon moment à leur résister, avant d'être attraper par son précepteur. Il la retint en lui bloquant les bras au niveau des épaules, tandis que Sebastian lui saisit le visage pour lui parler.

\- Faith ! Réveille-toi ! Nous sommes là pour toi, et nous voulons juste t'empêcher de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Elle ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, alors il décida d'utiliser des gestes plus que des mots, et il l'embrassa. Dès qu'elle arrêta de se débattre et qu'elle reprit forme humaine, Undertaker la lâcha, et il sut tout comme l'autre démon, qu'ils avaient réussi. Il s'écarta lentement d'elle, pour être sûr qu'elle ne jouait pas seulement la comédie, et il vit ses yeux reprendre vie, même s'ils restaient rouge rubis.

\- Sebastian ? Demanda-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu allais attaquer le manoir Phantomhive, tu te souviens pourquoi ?

Alors, les événements tragiques de la nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit et ses jambes lâchèrent en même temps qu'elle explosait en sanglot, sous les regards d'incompréhension des deux hommes.

\- Faith... Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu dévoré une âme ?

\- Lizzy... Put-elle simplement prononcer.

Sa détresse était palpable, mais maintenant qu'elle était un démon à part entière, ses pouvoirs ne devenaient plus incontrôlables. Ils décidèrent donc de la ramener chez Ciel pour tenter de comprendre.

Ils se posèrent tous les trois dans la chambre du démon, non sans tension entre les deux hommes, et ils laissèrent Faith s'effondrer sur le lit.

\- Jeune maîtresse, que s'est-il passé ? Expliquez-nous, le supplia le croque-mort, inquiet de son état.

\- Il... Il a tué ma sœur !

Le silence se fit sous le choc. Quiconque, connaissant un minimum la famille Midford, savait que les deux sœurs étaient très proches. La mort de l'une des deux était nécessairement une douleur atroce pour l'autre, et une plaie au cœur profonde.

\- Sais-tu qui a fait ça ? Demanda l'autre démon, bien décidé à se venger de celui qui avait fait souffrir sa fiancée.

\- J'ai... J'ai dévoré son âme, souffla-t-elle, le regard se remplissant de rage. Mais il n'était pas le responsable, je suis sûre que ce n'était qu'un pion ! Je jure de tuer celui derrière cet acte impardonnable !

La tristesse avait à nouveau laissé place à la rage, étant moins douloureuse, et Sebastian décida donc de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer, et lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule.


	26. Lizzy est morte

Les trois êtres à non-humains restèrent ensemble cette nuit-là, discutant, n'ayant pas besoin de dormir, ce qui était assez déstabilisant pour la jeune femme. Les deux autres hommes lui parlèrent de ses pouvoirs et du monde démoniaque, détournant son attention pour un temps. Mais, l'aube arriva vite, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, et Ciel, ne supportant plus d'attendre son majordome, décida de se lever et d'aller lui passer une charge. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du démon, en commençant à lui crier dessus avant de se figer devant le spectacle. Undertaker était debout dans un coin de la chambre, une faux gigantesque à la main. Faith était assise sur le lit, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son fiancé, les yeux encore un peu rouges.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Monsieur, je vous pris d'excuser mon retard, mais Mademoiselle Elisabeth est...

\- Lizzy est morte, finit Faith en le coupant, la voix tremblante.

Le silence se fit. Ciel était immobile, les yeux exorbités. Que venait-elle de dire ? Lizzy, morte ? Il n'y croyait pas. Furieux, il se jeta sur elle, lui attrapant les épaules en criant :

\- Tu mens ! Lizzy ne peut pas être morte !

La rage mélangée à la tristesse marqua le visage de la jeune femme à qui les yeux devenaient à nouveau rouge. Ciel s'éloigna, effrayé.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je mentirais sur quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, furieuse en s'approchant toujours plus du garçon qui rampait maintenant pour lui échapper. Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu mourir !

Sebastian et Undertaker intervinrent pour la stopper. Ils savaient tous deux, que les premiers jours, ses sentiments seraient un peu instables, et qu'elle aurait plus de mal à se retenir, devenait plus primaire le temps de totalement s'habituer à ses pouvoirs. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était passée « en mode automatique » la veille, en tuant tout ce qu'elle trouvait.

\- Du calme, jeune maîtresse, insista Undertaker. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, et il essaie juste de trouver une échappatoire à cette cruelle vérité.

Elle inspira et expira alors à plusieurs reprises, en serrant les poings et en se détournant pour se calmer. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas coupable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Ses émotions semblaient à fleur de peau, et elle détestait ça.

\- Je dois aller faire un tour, s'exclama-t-elle alors sans se retourner.

Puis, elle s'élança par la fenêtre. Elle allait se mettre à courir, quand elle entendit le chien blanc aboyer. Elle s'approcha de lui, avec un sourire doux, et lui caressa la tête alors qu'il se calmait.

\- Je vois qu'il te reconnait toujours, s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Undertaker ?

\- Ce chien appartenait à ta famille, c'est l'un des gardiens de la famille royale démoniaque, mais les anges l'ont emmené quand ils ont attaqué le palais.

\- Je vois, quel est son nom ?

\- Il s'appelle Pluto.

Elle sourit alors, et s'approcha du chien avant de détruire ses chaînes d'un coup efficace. Elle monta ensuite sur son dos, puis s'exclama :

\- Je vais faire un tour avec lui, peux-tu m'excuser auprès des autres.

\- Bien sûr, jeune maîtresse, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Et elle s'accrocha à la fourrure de son compagnon, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Pluto, vas-y !

Il s'élança à son ordre, et elle le laissa parcourir plusieurs kilomètres ainsi, vidant son esprit. Il s'arrêta finalement prêt de ruines, et elle comprit immédiatement où elle se trouvait. Les ruines du manoir Constantin. Elle descendit du dos du chien, et s'approcha des marches à moitié détruites menant à la grande porte principale qui n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre. Des vestiges de bâtiments, des rideaux déchirés, des toiles dégradées et du mobilier à moitié en miettes. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait des lieux.

La nature avait repris ses droits, et la végétation peuplait les ruines.

Elle avança délicatement dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs, et un éclat attira son attention par terre. Elle écarta les débris, et vit, une photo, d'eux trois. Son père regardait l'objectif fièrement, mais sans paraître froid, et sa mère la tenait dans ses bras en lui jetant un regard attendrissant. Ses parents...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre, et elle explosa en sanglot au milieu de ses ruines, tombant à genou, dans la poussière de cendre et de terre déposée avec le temps. Le soleil brillait autour d'elle, mais tout paraissait triste et emprunt des souvenirs du passé.

Elle resta là à pleurer quand un bruit anormal la fit se retourner. Une petite poupée à l'aspect étrange, se mouvant toute seule s'approcha d'elle avant de lui parler.

\- Je vois que mon assassin s'est montré inutile ! Après tout, tu es toujours vivante, et le moyen de pression que j'avais sur le comte est mort.

Faith se redressa, les poings serrés alors qu'elle comprenait que la personne qui contrôlait cette poupée avait fait tuer sa sœur. Ses yeux devinrent rubis, et une aura sombre commença à apparaître autour d'elle.

\- Tout doux, jeune lady ! Vous ne pouvez de toute façon pas m'atteindre d'où je me trouve.

\- Que voulez-vous, demanda-t-elle, la voix étonnamment grave.

\- Permets moi d'abord de me présenter. Je suis celui qui agit dans l'ombre depuis longtemps, et aussi celui responsable de la mort des parents du comte.

La rage monta encore et quelques plumes noires commencèrent à tomber autour de Faith tandis que son aura démoniaque augmentait de plus en plus.

\- Magnifique ! Mais toujours inutile !

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes pour ne pas passer sa rage sur la poupée, ce qui l'empêcherait de découvrir qui était son interlocuteur.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?

\- Je veux être sûr d'avoir toute ton attention.

\- Vous l'avez !

\- Bien, très bien ! J'aimerai dans ce cas te proposer une rencontre ! Reviens ici demain à minuit pile. Si tu veux en apprendre plus ! Et viens seule, où tu ne découvriras jamais qui je suis ! A bientôt, Lady Midford !

Et la poupée tomba inerte au sol. Elle attrapa alors le petit jouet, mais il ne lui apporta aucun indice, alors de rage, elle l'enflamma et le balança plus loin. Elle serait là le lendemain à minuit, elle y serait sans faute, et présenterai son point de vue à cette personne. Il allait payer pour tous ses crimes, elle y veillerait !

Un museau vint alors lui frotter les cheveux, et elle se retourna pour caresser Pluto. Son pouvoir retomba bientôt, et elle remonta sur le dos du chien démoniaque, pour repartir.

En chemin, elle pensa à ses parents. Ils avaient perdu leur seconde fille, et la première avait montré des capacités surnaturelles. Ils devaient être tristes et bouleversés. Elle avait donc peur de les revoir, mais ne voulait pas les quitter pour autant. Après tout, ils l'avaient élevée et aimée, et elle les aimait en retour. Elle décida donc d'y retourner, et de leur révéler une partie de la vérité. Ils méritaient de savoir, enfin, son père au moins.

Elle demanda donc à Pluto de changer de direction, et s'arrêta dans la forêt non loin de chez elle. Elle laissa le grand chien, et jeta un coup d'œil discret. La police était en train de quitter les lieux. Alors, elle passa à toute vitesse, bien trop rapidement pour un œil humain, et alla retrouver son père. Il était seul en train de boire dans son bureau, sa femme s'occupant de l'enterrement.

Il ne sentit au départ que le courant d'air qu'elle produisit en arrivant rapidement, puis il la vit, et recula un peu, effrayé.

\- Père... N'ayez pas peur, je ne compte pas vous faire de mal. Je suis venu vous expliquer toute la situation...

Il lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir, toujours un peu tendu, et elle obéit sagement.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez parlé de ce que vous avez vu à mère, mais si elle n'est pas au courant, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance...

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, je lui ai fait croire qu'elle avait oublié que tu dormais chez une amie.

\- Merci. Je reviendrai donc tout à l'heure, en faisant semblant de ne rien savoir, dit-elle la voix tremblante, ayant envie de pleurer en repensant aux événements de la veille.

Elle inspira un coup pour ne pas craquer, puis regarda son père dans les yeux avant de commencer ses explications :

\- Avant toute chose, vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas vraiment votre fille...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai vu naître ! Je sais que tu es ma fille !

\- Non... Tout cela est un souvenir créé de toute pièce, pour que vous m'acceptiez dans votre maison...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mes parents ont été tués pendant ma première année dans ce monde, et celui qui m'a sauvée voulez m'offrir une vie meilleure que celle qu'il avait à me proposer, c'est pourquoi, il a trouvé une famille noble, mère et vous, qui me ressemblait, et il a modifié vos souvenirs.

Le silence s'installa, son père ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle reprit donc son discours.

\- Vous devez également savoir, mais je pense que vous vous en doutez, que je ne suis pas humaine...

\- Qu'es-tu dans ce cas ?

\- Etes vous vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ? Ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal...

\- Je veux apprendre à te connaitre vraiment, car, pour moi, tu es ma fille !

Elle lui fit alors un sourire touché, pendant qu'il lui prenait les mains, puis elle bégaya, ayant peur de sa réaction :

\- Je... je suis... un... démon...

La peur, qu'elle redoutait tant, envahit les yeux de son père, et elle retira donc vivement ses mains de celles de son père, blessée. Elle baissa ensuite la tête, ne voulant pas voir le dégoût qui elle s'en doutait, apparaîtrait ensuite dans les yeux de ce grand homme. Mais deux mains chaudes saisirent les siennes, et son père lui dit :

\- Ce que tu es, ne change pas comment tu es. J'ai confiance en toi, Faith ! Je sais que tu as un cœur et que ta nature ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Tu es ma fille, et ça ne changera jamais.

Elle releva alors la tête, le visage larmoyant, et son père la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule. Le mur qui avait toujours existé entre Faith et ses proches tombait enfin, et son cœur était soulagé, malgré la blessure qu'il ressentait toujours.

Le temps passa rapidement, et tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit depuis des années, fut enfin dit. Une chose positive était au moins sortie de la mort de Lizzy.

Des pas s'approchèrent alors, et la porte fut ouverte, mais Faith avait déjà disparu, étant passée par la fenêtre, restant en dessous pour écouter. C'était sa mère, qui parler de l'enterrement à son mari, et qui lui demander s'il savait quand reviendrai leur fille. Elle n'entendit aucune émotion dans la voix de sa mère, et elle fut blessée. La mort de Lizzy ne l'affectait donc pas ? Pourquoi ne montrait-elle aucune émotion ? Leur société était-elle à ce point cruelle ?

Sa mère resta cinq minutes de plus avant de repartir. Elle remonta donc, surprenant son père, et elle le prit dans ses bras avant de lui promettre de revenir dans l'après-midi. Puis, elle retourna auprès de Pluto, et repartit au manoir de Ciel.


	27. Se venger

Le lendemain soir, Faith attendait assise dans son lit. Elle était retournée chez elle, avait appris la nouvelle encore une fois, et avait pleuré sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle avait organisé les funérailles avec sa mère, mais n'avait pas voulu voir le corps de sa sœur. Elle n'aurait pas pu y faire face.

Le soir, elle avait découvert le plaisir de ne pas avoir besoin de dormir. Elle avait été faire un tour dans la forêt, et avait appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs, s'émerveillant de la facilité qu'elle avait à les utiliser désormais. C'était instinctif et tellement grisant ! Elle en avait donc profité pleinement.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait rendu visite à Undertaker et demandé à Ciel de récupérer Pluto, ce chien lui appartenant, et s'étant étonnamment attaché à lui. De plus, elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle était donc là, assise dans son lit, se préparant mentalement. Elle avait enfilé sa tenue d'escrime, lui permettant plus facilement de se mouvoir, et avait pris une épée. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre à gousset : 23h48. Il était temps d'y aller. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta par cette dernière se réceptionnant souplement. Elle siffla ensuite, faisant venir Pluto, puis se dirigea vers le manoir Phantomhive. Bien évidemment, Sebastian l'avait sentit approcher, et la questionna :

\- Faith ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je venais donner une lettre à Ciel avant d'aller faire un tour. Tu veux bien la lui remettre ?

\- Oui, mais si tu attends un peu, je pourrai t'accompagner.

\- Non, j'ai envie d'être un peu seule. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je m'habitue encore et j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il eut alors une mine déçue, et elle s'en voulut, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle lui souffla donc un baiser avant de repartir sur le dos de Pluto.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était là, complètement seule, sur les ruines du château de ses parents. Elle attendit. La nuit était fraiche et étrangement silencieuse. Quelque chose se préparait, s'était palpable. Mais elle était prête ! Elle combattrait ce soir pour toutes ses personnes qui lui avaient été arrachées trop tôt. Elle les vengerait ! Elle se l'était promis.

Les minutes passèrent, lentement, s'éternisant, augmentant la tension dans l'air. Puis, une cloche sonna au loin, et une silhouette sortit de l'ombre.

\- Bonsoir, Lady Midford !

Cette voix ! Elle était sûre de la connaitre ! Mais où ? Où l'avait-elle entendu avant ?

\- Je vois que vous ne me reconnaissait pas encore ! Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, affirma la personne en s'approchant un peu plus.

L'air sembla alors changer, et un sentiment de malaise et de dégoût envahit Faith. Enfin, elle comprit. Un ange ! C'était un ange qui se trouvait en face d'elle ! Et pas n'importe lequel, le valet de la reine !

\- Vous ! S'exclama-t-elle, alors que son pouvoir commençait à apparaître.

\- Voilà ! Nous y sommes ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en retirant sa capuche, dévoilant enfin ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux mauves qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Elle serra les dents, désirant ardemment lui faire ravaler son sourire fier. Il la révulsait !

\- C'est la première fois que nous nous parlons depuis que vous avez éveillé votre pouvoir démoniaque, il me semble ! D'ailleurs je dois vous avouer que ce dernier fait m'embête, reprit-il. J'aurai préféré vous tuer tant que vous étiez facilement mortelle !

\- Pourquoi ? Gronda-t-elle simplement, n'ayant que faire de son blabla inutile.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Ciel, qui était toujours debout, ouvrit la lettre que lui avait transmis Sebastian, plutôt intrigué, sachant que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme d'agir ainsi.

Il la décacheta, puis commença à la lire :

Cher Ciel,

Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de lettre, mais c'est peut-être là ma dernière chance de m'adresser à toi. Cette nuit, je vais rencontrer quelqu'un, et je ne suis pas sûre de revenir. C'est pourquoi, il faut que je t'apprenne plusieurs choses. Premièrement, cette personne est celle qui a fait assassiner Lizzy, et qui a tué tes parents. Deuxièmement, c'est un être surnaturel. Je n'ai donc pas pu refuser de le rencontrer. Je compte venger leur mort avant demain, mais il n'est pas humain, alors je préfère prendre des précautions.

Dans l'hypothèse où je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante, je te prierais de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. Je devais le faire, et je suis sûre que tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place.

Tu seras toujours mon petit frère, alors veille bien sur toi.

Je t'aime.

Faith

P.S. : Passe mes excuses à Sebastian, même si je me doute qu'il va m'en vouloir.

Il déchira alors vivement cette lettre sous le regard curieux de Sebastian.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Faith a décidé d'aller affronter seule celui qui a tué Lizzy et mes parents !

Le majordome se figea comprenant le sentiment de rage qui emplissait Ciel, ressentant désormais le même.

\- Peux-tu savoir où elle se trouve ?

\- Malheureusement, tant qu'elle n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs, je ne peux pas la trouver ! Elle n'a plus d'âme, je ne peux donc pas la retrouver comme avant grâce à cela.

\- Et merde ! Dans ce cas, nous allons attendre que le combat commence, puis nous nous y rendrons ! C'est un ordre !

\- Yes, my lord.

\- Pourquoi quoi, jeune démone ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Pourquoi les avoir tués ? Pourquoi avait tué ma sœur et les parents de Ciel ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment tué les parents de Ciel, je les ai unis à jamais, dans un même corps ! Je leur ai offert une chance de ne faire plus qu'un ! C'est un grand honneur !

La rage monta un peu plus chez Faith, alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point Sebastian pouvait avoir raison. Les anges étaient prêts à tout, n'ayant pas de limite à leurs actions, comme si la morale n'existait pas pour eux.

\- Et ma sœur ? S'enquit-elle, n'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse claire.

\- C'était un accident tragique ! Je l'avais envoyé te tuer, mais il semblerait qu'il y a eu méprise. C'est dommage... J'aurais bien aimer la lier à jamais au comte ! Ils étaient si mignons...

N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur lui, mais il évita le coup facilement, riant même.

\- Malheureusement, c'est ici que nous allons nous dire au revoir ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais tout te dire et te laisser te venger tranquillement, expliqua l'ange alors qu'elle voyait l'âme d'autres anges apparaître autour d'elle. C'est donc un « adieu », Lady Midford.

Elle lâcha un rire, faisant grimacer son adversaire.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais écouter ta requête et venir seule...

Elle siffla alors et Pluto arriva en courant, envoyant voler l'un des anges au passage.

\- Quoi ? C'est ça ton aide, se moqua le valet de la reine.

\- Oui, ainsi que lui, dit-elle alors qu'Undertaker descendait du dos du chien où il s'était caché dans la fourrure.

L'instant d'après, la tête de l'un des anges volait loin de son corps. La haine traversa le visage du chef des anges et il s'élança pour la combattre tandis que Pluto et Undertaker s'occuper des autres. Après tout, seul leur chef était une réelle menace, les autres n'étant que des fantassins gênants.

Elle commença à le combattre sous forme humaine, mais fut vite dépassée, alors elle libéra son pouvoir. Sous la pluie de plumes noires son apparence changea à nouveau, et l'épée qu'elle tenait devint noire. Elle se mit en garde et attaqua. C'était vite devenu un duel à l'épée où tous les coups étaient permis ! Une ronce noire démoniaque pour entraver son adversaire et tenter de lui transpercer la poitrine, une lumière aveuglante pour attaquer en traître... Ils faisaient jeu égal, n'arrivant en aucun cas à se départager, quand soudain, une ombre surgit derrière l'ange. Il évita un coup de peu avant de bondir plus loin, laissant à Faith l'occasion de voir de qui il s'agissait.

Même si son apparence était différente, à cause de sa forme démoniaque, elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre.

\- Sebastian... Souffla-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard, qu'elle sentait furieux avant de se concentrer sur leur adversaire qui perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, laissant sa rage prendre les commandes. Ils se mirent donc tous les deux en position, et l'affrontèrent à deux tandis qu'Undertaker allait rejoindre Ciel qui fermait les yeux, sous ordre de Sebastian.

\- Et bien jeune comte... Vous loupez un spectacle étonnant, affirma-t-il en essuyant un peu de sang qui couler d'une plaie au-dessus de son œil droit. Je suis toutefois ravi de vous avoir revu une dernière fois avant que votre âme ne soit prise. Ça aura été un plaisir de vous connaitre.

\- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, répondit Ciel faisant rire le croque-mort.

Le bruit du combat fut un instant le seul bruit audible avant que Ciel ne reprenne la parole.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Undertaker. Veille bien sur Faith.

\- C'était bien mon intention...

Un cri retentit alors et Undertaker se tourna pour voir Faith transpercer de son épée, la poitrine de l'ange. Elle laissa le corps s'effondrer puis retira son épée avec dégoût avant de reprendre son apparence humaine, imitée par son fiancé. Le dieu de la mort les rejoignit donc, et dit à Faith :

\- Il est temps que tu dises adieu à Ciel. Le contrat vient d'être achevé.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Sebastian et Ciel.

\- Faith... J'y étais préparé ! C'est tout ce que je voulais ! Je ne voyais pas de raison autre de vivre dans ce monde, que de venger mes parents, encore mains maintenant que Lizzy n'est plus là.

\- Mais... Tenta-t-elle d'argumenter tandis que Sebastian restait silencieux, n'osant pas la regarder.

\- Faith... Je n'ai pas peur... C'est tout ce que je souhaite... Renchérit le comte.

Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et dit :

\- Enterre moi avec Lizzy, je pourrais ainsi la retrouver.

Puis, il resserra sa prise alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer, et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Faith... Veille bien sur toi, et n'en veux pas trop à Sebastian... Ma mort ne doit pas empêcher ton bonheur.

Il se sépara ensuite d'elle, et rejoignit Sebastian.

\- Je suis prêt, démon. Ta part du contrat a été remplie, à mon tour de remplir la mienne, mais pas ici. Emmène-moi ailleurs, et ramène mon corps au manoir. Dis-leur que la mort de Lizzy était bien trop douloureuse et que je ne l'ai pas supporté.

\- D'accord...

Le démon jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Faith qui pleurait dans les bras d'Undertaker, mais qui trouva tout de même la force de lui faire un petit hochement de tête. Même si ça faisait mal, elle comprenait. Elle était comme lui maintenant, et il y aurait d'autres « adieux » douloureux, elle n'en doutait pas. Le démon s'éclipsa donc avec son contractant, tandis que le jour se levait au-dessus des ruines. La scène aurait pu être celle d'une peinture. Le grand chien baissait la tête vers la jeune femme qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de son précepteur, tandis que les anges morts se changeaient en particules de lumière, et disparaissaient dans le ciel rose-orangé.

Un chapitre venait de s'achever, il était temps de se tourner vers le futur.


	28. L'éternité nous attend !

Une semaine plus tard, un cortège se forma autour de deux cercueils. Habillée de noire, aux côtés de son fiancé, Faith était en tête de se cortège, non loin du cercueil de sa sœur. Elle avait suivi le dernier souhait de Ciel et avait pardonné au démon. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait eu le plus de mal, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux durant un moment, s'en voulant car il savait qu'il l'avait blessée. Mais elle était têtue et elle l'avait forcé à lui faire face pour qu'ils se disent enfin tout ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle lui avait fait par la même occasion, promettre qu'il n'y aurait pas de non-dit entre eux, jamais. Et il n'avait pu qu'approuver.

Une larme coula sur sa joue sous son voile noir, alors qu'elle repensait à sa sœur, mais elle serra la main de Sebastian pour se reprendre. La peine ne faisait pas avancer. Elle devait apprendre à passer par-dessus pour aller de l'avant. Elle posa une rose blanche sur chacune des tombes, puis s'éloigna pour laisser la place aux autres en même temps que Sebastian passait un bras derrière ses épaules pour la soutenir. Elle s'appuya contre son épaule, le laissant la réconforter et la supporter.

Un mois plus tard, alors que la neige tombait lentement à l'extérieur, Faith jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Ses cheveux attachés en chignon et une longue robe blanche avec une traîne gigantesque... Elle était époustouflante !

Le mariage avait été avancé à la demande de Sebastian qui avait prétexté devoir rentrer rapidement en France pour affaire. En vérité, plus rien ne retenait aucun des deux ici, alors ils voulaient vite partir parcourir le monde ensemble.

Une de ses dames de chambre s'activait pour attacher son voile avec des fleurs de blanche, en même temps que son père entrait dans la pièce.

\- Ma chérie... Tu es magnifique !

\- Merci père.

\- Je suis si fière de toi ! Ma petite fille est devenue une véritable femme !

Elle sentit les larmes monter et coupa donc son père :

\- Si vous continuez vous allez me faire pleurer !

\- Et je pleurerai avec toi, dut-il avouer, faisant rire la jeune femme.

La dame de chambre passa enfin le voile devant les yeux de Faith, avant de se retirer, les laissant seuls. Elle rejoignit donc son père, lui prenant les mains avec un sourire ému. Il lui donna son bouquet et ils montèrent dans le carrosse qui les attendait à l'extérieur du manoir.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence chargé d'émotion, aucun des deux n'osant parler, ne voulant pas déclencher une crise de larmes. Une fois à destination, sa mère qui les attendait alla prévenir les musiciens, et le silence se fit alors que la marche nuptiale commençait. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Faith et son père remontèrent l'allée. Arrivés au bout, le père de Faith lui embrassa le front par-dessus le voile, se retenant de pleurer, puis il se tourna vers Sebastian, et s'exclama :

\- Je compte sur vous pour prendre bien soin de ma petite fille !

\- Je vous le promet, répondit Sebastian en s'inclinant avant de prendre les mains de sa fiancée. Il la mena jusqu'à l'autel, et le prêtre commença son discours.

C'était assez ironique de penser qu'un prêtre était en train de marier de démon, cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé Sebastian. Mais il savait se tenir, et il savait que l'éducation de Faith rendait cet événement très important. Il acceptait donc de le lui offrir.

Il n'écoutait toutefois pas le prêtre, plongé dans la contemplation de sa future femme, imaginant déjà avec envie leur nuit de noce.

Les vœux et les anneaux furent bientôt échangés avec les consentements mutuels, puis délicatement, Sebastian souleva le voile du visage de Faith et embrassa la jeune femme, scellant leur union. Des applaudissements retentirent, mais ils ne furent qu'un bruit lointain pour le couple qui venait de s'unir. Puis, Sebastian souleva Faith, la faisant exploser de rire, et il la porta jusqu'à la sortit de la chapelle passant les portes sous une pluie de flocons et de pétales, rendant l'instant féerique.

Il reposa la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse dire « au revoir » et peut-être même « adieu » à ses parents, puis ils montèrent dans le carrosse qui les attendait, conduit par nul autre qu'Undertaker. Le véhicule démarra en même temps qu'elle faisait des signes à ses parents, puis ils remontèrent la vitre pour ne plus qu'être tous les deux.

Ils se regardèrent fixement plongés dans leurs pensées, et après dix minutes, le carrosse s'arrêta devant le manoir de Sebastian. Ils enfilèrent des tenues plus confortables, avant de remonter pour faire un bout de chemin supplémentaire. Finalement, Undertaker stoppa le carrosse dans un coin désert, laissant les deux démons sortirent.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Undertaker.

\- Il y a tellement d'endroits que je rêve de visiter, s'exclama Faith.

\- Nous les visiterons tous, lui promis Sebastian en souriant. Nous avons tout le temps pour cela ! L'éternité nous attend !

Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa avant de regarder son précepteur et d'affirmer :

\- Dans ce cas, laissons nos pas nous guider, et voyons ce qui adviendra ! Tout ira bien tant que je serais avec vous !

D'autres sourires furent échangés, puis ils s'élancèrent en courant vers le Soleil couchant.

Année XXXX, quelque part dans un sous-sol

Dans la souffrance et la peur, une petite fille poussa un appel à l'aide, suppliant que quelqu'un vienne la sauver ou épargnait ses souffrances. Elle pleurait et hurlait quand tout sembla se figer autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit entièrement blanc, sur un parterre de plumes noires tandis que d'autres continuaient à tomber autour d'elle.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda une ombre en s'approchant

La fillette hocha la tête en se redressant, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu dois souffrir autant ? Questionna une autre ombre.

Encore une fois elle hocha la tête en se tournant vers cette deuxième ombre un peu plus imposante que la première.

\- Nous pouvons t'aider ! Si tu le désires nous pouvons t'aider à exaucer ton vœu le plus cher ! Reprit la première ombre

\- Pourquoi ? Quel en serait le prix ? Voulut savoir la petite brune, parfaitement consciente de la réalité qui l'entourait : rien n'était jamais complètement gratuit.

\- C'est tout simple, nous sommes des démons. Ce sera donc ton âme en échange de notre aide ! Accepte-tu ce contrat ? Continua toujours la même ombre.

\- Je l'accepte, hurla-t-elle le regard déterminé. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à faire payer tous ce qui ont fait souffrir ma famille et moi-même !

Les ombres prirent alors lentement des apparences humaines, en même temps que son poignet se mettait à brûler, laissant apparaître deux cercles entremêlés avec un pentagramme dans l'un, et une rose dans l'autre. La première ombre qui s'était transformée en femme, leva sa main montrant le cercle avec une rose tandis que sur la main de l'autre ombre, qui était devenue un homme, le cercle avec le pentagramme était visible.

\- Je m'appelle Faith, et voici Sebastian. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à ce que nous prenions ton âme, nous serons sous tes ordres. Ordonne et nous obéirons par le seau qui nous unit désormais.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous ordonne de tuer cet homme !

\- Yes my miss, dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de s'exécuter.

Non loin de là, un grand homme avec une faux caressa un chien en affirmant :

\- Eh bien, Pluto, il semblerait qu'une fois de plus notre maîtresse va s'absenter pendant un bout de temps. Nous allons devoir veiller sur elle à distance...


End file.
